Un personnage inexistant
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Marianne de son destin funeste, Emma et Hook ne rentrent pas directement à Storybrooke. Un personnage disparaît de l'Histoire et Emma passe un contrat pour prendre sa place car c'est sur cette personne que tout repose. 3x21 Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**La première version de cette histoire a été publiée le 18/09/2014. Il s'agit ici d'une réécriture avec l'aide de**_ Keiitaroo_**. Je la remercie encore pour ses précieux conseils.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma avait avoué à Rumpelstilskin qu'il retrouverait son fils. Elle l'avait vu avaler la potion d'oubli avant de se faire happer par le vortex. Elle tomba lourdement aux côtés de Hook et de la femme qu'elle avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle constata qu'elle était dans une forêt. Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue et une forte odeur de terre embaumait l'endroit. Marianne se redressa à son tour et demanda où ils se trouvaient. La Sauveuse ne reconnaissait pas Storybrooke. Les arbres étaient plus imposants, et leur branchage tendait plus haut vers le ciel. Ils étaient plus nombreux que dans le parc de la ville. Même dans la partie la plus dense et reculée, les arbres n'étaient pas si nombreux. Ce constat noua son estomac. Elle lança un regard au Capitaine Hook et lui dit :

\- « Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je trouve que ça manque cruellement de béton.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _Love_. Nous sommes peut-être plus près de Storybrooke que nous l'étions il y a quelques instants. »

Des bruits de sabots retentirent à leurs oreilles comme pour prouver au pirate qu'il était en tort. Ils se cachèrent derrière la végétation et attendirent que les individus passent leur chemin.

\- « Père, je suis lasse de cette promenade. Ce nouveau cheval est fort bien mais trop fougueux.

\- Il saura s'apaiser à ton contact, ma chérie. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle cavalière. »

Emma se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. Elle vit une petite fille sur un grand cheval qui parlait à son père. Elle remarqua la couronne qui trônait sur le crâne quelque peu dégarni du souverain. Elle savait déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas du roi Midas car elle l'avait croisé récemment, du moins selon sa propre perception du temps.

Soudain, la blonde blêmit. La petite pimbêche sur son grand poney, elle venait d'entendre son nom. Il raisonnait comme un glas à ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être pire. Elle venait de voir sa mère, âgée de dix ans.

* * *

Quand le roi Léopold fut reparti avec sa fille. Emma se laissa aller à une vive démonstration de sa détresse intérieure.

« Mais comment, COMMENT c'est possible un truc pareil ?! On va finir par crever ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par la surprise et la panique.

Hook chercha à calmer sa belle mais la blonde continua à faire les cent pas, maugréant sur leur sort sous le regard silencieux de Marianne.

Tout devait recommencer. La blonde envoya Killian lui acheter des vêtement décents. Elle le pria de lui ramener des habits masculins qui seraient plus aisés si, sait-on jamais, ils devaient de nouveau fuir.

Hook revint et Emma put se vêtir. Elle enfila le pantalon de cuir et la blouse blanche. Elle nageait dans cette chemise qui était destinée à une carrure plus large et masculine. Elle avait également une grande cape de couleur sombre qui couvrait ses épaules. Ils se fondraient de nouveau dans la masse des autres habitants de l'Enchanted Forest.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Et alors que la nuit commençait à embrasser la terre, les trois acolytes eurent une petite surprise. Ici et là, quelques torches s'embrasaient, leur signalant qu'ils étaient encerclés.

Le Capitaine sortit son sabre et prit place devant Emma, faisant rempart de son corps.

Un homme assez petit et corpulent sortit de l'ombre. Sans crier gare, il mit son poing dans la figure du pirate, qui tomba au sol. Le mystérieux assaillant se saisit du sabre de sa victime et en dirigea la pointe sur le torse de Hook.

« Assez, Petit Jean ! »

La voix était jeune quoique déjà grave. Un homme empreint de la jeunesse de son âge, commençait à s'avancer à son tour, se faisant de plus en plus distinct à la lumière des torches.

« Putain, non... pas lui... » lâcha Emma.

Marianne fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant afin de mieux discerner les traits du jeune homme.

« Et puis merde » songea la blonde.

Elle attrapa une épaisse branche qui jonchait le sol et réitéra son geste à l'encontre de la pauvre femme. Elle asséna à Marianne un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ignorant toujours l'identité de sa codétenue, la Sauveuse se permit de réitérer cet acte peu délicat. Ainsi elle ne commettrait pas d'impair et n'influencerait pas son avenir ou le passé dans lequel ils se trouvaient. De plus, inconsciente, elle ne poserait pas de questions dérangeantes.

« Tu as la main un peu lourde, _Love_. Si elle n'est pas encore morte, on aura de la chance » lança Killian avec humour.

Le mystérieux, et pourtant déjà connu, jeune homme se tenait à présent à quelques mètres d'Emma. Son visage était tout à fait visible à présent. La blonde y voyait déjà l'homme derrière le visage du garçon dans la fleur de l'âge qu'elle avait devant elle.

« Je suis Robin, Robin Wood. »

Voyant que ni la blonde, ni le pirate ne réagissait, le jeune voleur continua :

\- « Je veux tout ce que vous possédez de valeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que te fait croire qu'on a quelque chose de valeur, _Mate_ ?, demanda Hook en se redressant, toujours menacé de sa propre arme par le compagnon de Robin.

\- Et bien, tu es visiblement un pirate, tu dois avoir quelque butin à me donner... Et ta compagne a de beaux vêtements... Aussi, la femme que tu as assommée doit être votre prisonnière... donc entre gredins je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

\- Et si on a rien à te donner ?, demanda la blonde avec défi.

\- Il fait presque nuit. C'est un endroit égaré... Je ne pense pas que vous tuer représente un réel défi. »

Le jeune voleur était plein d'orgueil et la lueur dans ses yeux n'était en rien dû aux flammes dansantes des torches. « Quel crétin... Comment Regina a pu... pourra se taper un morveux pareil ? » songea Emma. Elle savait qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de les tuer. Mais comment les en empêcher sans entraver le passé ?

« Pense à ce qu'aurait fait Rumpelstilskin, pense à ce qu'aurait fait Rumpelstilskin... » se répéta la Sauveuse avec véhémence.

Soudain une idée lui vint. Elle se redressa fièrement et adressa un sourire narquois au jeune Robin Wood. Soudain, elle éclata de rire en songeant qu'elle s'apprêtait, ni plus ni moins, à appliquer les bons conseils de Regina concernant l'usage de la magie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux. Hook aurait donné cher pour le savoir lui aussi.

Emma ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ancra ses pieds dans le sol meuble. Elle tendit un bras devant elle et déplia ses doigts. La terre commença à être en proie à de violentes secousses. Les arbres alentours gémirent et plièrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ces immenses bras de bois lacéraient le ciel à la manière de barreaux qui emprisonnent votre liberté. Robin dut blêmir mais la lumière rougeoyante des torches ne permettaient de le dire.

La magie de la Sauveuse crépita et de la paume de sa main tendue émanait une lumière blanche et pure. Son pouvoir immaculé enveloppa sa cape qui se mit à luire du même éclat. Emma serra le poing. Sa magie s'éteignit dans un souffle et les arbres semblèrent desserrer leur prise autour des marauds.

Robin fut pris au dépourvu et recula prudemment d'un pas. Les compagnons du jeune brigand avaient soudain baissé les armes et s'interrogeaient du regard afin de savoir s'il fallait fuir ou non. Le chef des voleurs regardait avec avidité la cape d'Emma.

Le sourire hypocrite qu'affichait la blonde n'avait rien à envier au Ténébreux ou à la stricte Mairesse de Storybrooke et elle rit légèrement à cette pensée. Robin sortit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc. La flèche se dirigeait sans nul doute en direction de la poitrine d'Emma.

\- « Je ne manque jamais ma cible, déclara Robin avec calme.

\- Je suis une puissante sorcière. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, lança Emma d'une voix faussement assurée.

\- Mon arc est magique. Si je décoche ma flèche, elle finira tôt ou tard par te transpercer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, souffla la blonde en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Ta cape. Et j'exige de savoir quel pouvoir elle recèle.

\- Soit.»

Elle s'étonna de cette requête mais s'exécuta néanmoins. D'un mouvement du poignet, la cape d'Emma disparut pour se poser doucement sur les épaules de l'intéressé.

« Celui qui en est porteur se voit acquérir force et courage. Cependant...ton cœur doit être pur. Tu dois... accomplir de belles actions et elle ne te fera jamais défaut » expliqua la Sauveuse en réponse à la question de l'homme des bois.

Le jeune Robin caressa l'étoffe de ses doigts. Un sourire de fierté et d'orgueil se peignit sur son visage. Satisfait, il repartit avec ses compagnons. Petit Jean rendit son sabre au Capitaine Hook. Et fier de son objet magique, il repartit dans la nuit, son visage à présent dissimulé sous la capuche de sa cape.

Emma venait d'écrire l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons. Le Robin Wood, gredin et orgueilleux allait disparaître et sous le voile se profilait déjà le défenseur des pauvres et le voleur des riches : Robin Hood. Fort de sa cape, il entreprendrait bien des péripéties, persuadé que cette dernière, qu'il croyait à tort être ensorcelée, le protègerait d'éventuelles attaques.

« Joli coup. Je ne l'aurais mieux embobiné moi-même » reconnut Killian avec admiration.

La blonde lui sourit. Ils devaient de nouveau se rendre chez le Ténébreux afin d'espérer repartir chez eux. Pour le moment, ils se devaient de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Faute d'auberge à proximité, ils se résolurent à passer la nuit dans les bois. Le sol meuble ferait néanmoins une couche peu douillette, et bien que la vue sur les étoiles soit appréciable, cela n'empêcherait pas le vent froid de caresser leurs corps par delà les fines étoffes dont ils étaient vêtus. Et la Sauveuse maudit le héros des pauvres de lui avoir dérobé la cape dont elle aurait pu se couvrir. Cependant, elle savait que lui donner la cape avait été une nécessité.

Le pirate parvint presque miraculeusement à faire un feu. Emma se réchauffait déjà près de ce dernier, Marianne toujours évanouie. La blonde s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop franche avec ce coup de branche... Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle venait d'offrir à cette ancienne prisonnière une bonne nuit de douze heures.

* * *

Aux aurores, ils entrèrent dans le manoir du Ténébreux. La Sauveuse ne s'étonna pas de l'apparence reptilienne du futur antiquaire. Elle en était toujours impressionnée mais parvenait désormais à rester impassible. Elle constata, sans surprise, que Belle n'était pas encore faite prisonnière. Aussi, elle songea que cette dernière devait couler des jours heureux avec sa famille à l'heure actuelle...

Rumpelstilskin essaya de nouveau d'étouffer Hook, sous le regard épouvanté de Marianne et las d'Emma.

La blonde expliqua tout pour la seconde fois : l'importance de Hook qui devait laisser en vie, son identité, d'où venait la femme qui les accompagnait ainsi que leur précédent petit voyage dans le temps.

Rumpelstilskin s'adoucit et se mit à feuilleter l'épais livre de contes qui ne contait maintenant, encore, que l'histoire de pages blanches et immaculées. Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réussi à retourner là où ils devaient être.

\- « Mais c'est peut-être, justement, parce que vous devez être ici, ma chère, déclara le Ténébreux avant de laisser échapper un petit rire jubilatoire.

\- Comment ça ?, fit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous deviez être là pour que vous, la Sauveuse, preniez conscience de votre appartenance à ce monde. Vous devez trouver pourquoi vous êtes _ici_ pour retourner _là-bas_, expliqua le Ténébreux en illustrant son propos à l'aide de ses mains.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?, interrogea Hook.

\- Partir à la recherche de ce que vous devez trouver. »

Emma et Hook se regardèrent, sceptiques. Rumpelstilskin avait l'art de donner des réponses qui n'éclairaient pas le moins du monde la question posée.

\- « Comment ça ''ce qu'on doit trouver'' ?, répéta la Sauveuse.

\- Votre histoire, _notre_ histoire, reprit le Ténébreux en caressant les pages du livre, ne s'écrit que si tout coïncide.

\- Les pages sont devenues vierges quand on a interféré dans la rencontre de tes parents » rappela Hook.

Emma acquiesça. Cela, elle l'avait déjà compris. Ce qui la laissait perplexe c'est que l'histoire ne s'écrivait pas alors qu'ils n'avaient encore nullement influencée cette dernière. Ils étaient dans un passé plus ancien que le précédent. Il ne pouvait y avoir de répercutions directes du fait de leurs actions durant leur précédent voyage.

\- « Si le livre ne s'écrit pas... et qu'on a pas pu influencer cette partie de l'histoire..., commença Emma en tâtonnant, est-ce que d'autres voyageurs dans le temps seraient ici ? Ils auraient pu changer l'histoire.

\- Je pense que ceci est fort peu probable, répondit le Ténébreux dans un sourire. Les voyages dans le temps sont... impossibles. En théorie. Si l'histoire ne suit pas son cours c'est que quelque chose manque et vous seuls êtes à même de déterminer de quoi il s'agit.

\- Et cette chose ce serait quoi ?, fit Emma, blasée.

\- Hélas, je ne saurais vous être d'une plus grande utilité. » conclut Rumpelstilskin.

* * *

**Notes :**

**L'histoire de Robin joue sur la confusion de son nom : Wood (bois) et Hood (truand, capuche).**


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut tout ce que leur dit le sorcier avant de les lâcher dans la nature. Il garda Marianne dans son manoir car c'était elle, la plus susceptible de croiser son double ou un membre de son entourage et changer le cours de son existence.

Emma partit donc seule avec le Capitaine. Elle arpenta la forêt au hasard, le pirate sur ses talons. Ils déambulèrent au gré de leurs pas dans un petit village avant de le quitter : il ne semblait pas trouver les informations qu'ils étaient venus quérir.

\- « Comment on fait pour trouver ce...''truc'' qu'on doit changer si on sait pas ce que c'est ?, maugréa Emma pour la énième fois.

\- Sois patiente, _Love_. Nous finirons bien par trouver de quoi il s'agit. »

Les arbres se firent moins nombreux et laissèrent place à une vaste clairière. La vue était dégagée, l'herbe y était verte et s'étendait à perte de vue.

Une demeure assez cossue, pour les gigantesques bâtisses qui parsemaient l'Enchanted Forest, trônait un peu plus loin.

Emma et Hook entendirent le bruit des roues, le cliquetis des pièces de métal et le souffle des bêtes sous le poids de l'effort. Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir un carrosse s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Il était précédé par deux grands chevaux noirs comme la nuit à la longue crinière ébène et aux membres larges et musclés.

La robe des équidés contrastait avec celle du carrosse qui était d'un blanc nacré. Avant que le cocher ne puisse descendre, la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit.

« Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? »

La voix appartenait à un homme déjà vieillissant aux cheveux grisonnants. Les cheveux poivre et sel semblaient avoir quelque peu délaissé le sommet de son crâne. Il avait un visage tout à fait sympathique et semblait plein de bonté.

\- « Heu... c'est-à-dire que...enfin...nous..., balbutia la blonde, prise au dépourvu.

\- Nous sommes deux voyageurs égarés. Nos chevaux et nos biens nous ont été volés par des brigands et nous cherchons à regagner la ville, mentit habillement Hook en esquissant une petit révérence, sa main au crochet repliée dans son dos.

\- C'est fort inconvenant mais n'ayez crainte. Arrêtez-vous en ma demeure. Montez. » proposa l'homme.

Emma eut beau essayer de refuser, l'homme insista tant qu'elle finit par céder. En voyant le bout de fer dépasser de la manche de Killian, elle lui intima de le retirer afin d'éviter tout indice permettant de le distinguer à l'avenir. Il s'exécuta et glissa son crochet dans la poche de sa longue veste.

Ils montèrent finalement dans le carrosse. La blonde découvrait que la qualité de ces voyages en voiture était sujet à l'état de la route. Ils furent légèrement cahotés mais cela ne dura guère : ils s'arrêtent à l'écurie et parcoururent les derniers mètres jusqu'à la noble demeure à pied. Emma vit le cocher détacher les chevaux des liens qui les enchainaient au carrosse pour les conduire à leurs boxes. Elle s'étonnait que cet homme gringalet soit apte à maitriser ces bêtes si imposantes. Elle remarqua au passage que l'écurie était cossue, à l'image de la maison et ne proposait de place que pour les deux chevaux de trait.

Emma pénétra dans la demeure et fut surprise par la hauteur du plafond, par les riches ornements et les tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. L'intérieur de la maison semblait empreint de plus de richesse que sa façade. Hook, lui, semblait dans son élément et ne s'étonnait pas de cette décoration ancienne qui était, pour lui, tout à fait contemporaine.

« Père ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

Une jeune femme surgit de nulle part, à peine l'homme et les deux invités eurent passé la porte. La jeune femme se figea en voyant que son père était accompagné.

\- « Oh. Veuillez excuser ma conduite inappropriée , fit-elle penaude. Je ne savais pas que nous avions des invités aujourd'hui, dit-elle encore en regardant son père.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, étaya ce dernier, ce sont deux voyageurs égarés que des brigands ont pillés. »

Emma regarda la jeune femme. Cette dernière leur accorda un sourire gêné et poli que la blonde lui rendit. Cette inconnue avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu pâle finement ouvragée qui incarnait le goût prononcé de cette époque pour la surcharge de détails. Ses cheveux ébène ondulaient légèrement et léchaient ses épaules. Elle avait une peau blanche que le soleil n'avait colorée, signe qu'elle était d'un rang suffisamment élevé pour ne pas aller travailler dans les champs.

« Voilà qui est fort déplaisant. J'espère que nous pourrons vous aider d'une quelconque façon... Pardonnez-moi, je suis d'une impolitesse ! Je ne nomme Regina, je suis la fille du Prince Henry ».

La jeune Regina esquissa une révérence avec une grâce caractéristique. Hook s'inclina cérémonieusement devant la princesse avec un sourire charmeur mais peut-être était-il simplement moqueur. Il parvenait sans mal à dissimuler sa surprise face à cette rencontre inattendue. Emma, cependant, déglutit difficilement et resta figée, paralysée par la surprise ou par la peur.

« _Love_... », lui intima discrètement Hook.

Elle s'essaya à faire une révérence à son tour mais sa manœuvre était aussi maladroite que celle de Regina était gracieuse. La brune sourit malicieusement en voyant Emma courber ainsi l'échine avec tant d'empressement devant elle. Les cheveux blonds dissimulèrent le visage de la Sauveuse dont la panique avait coloré ses joues. Elle se rappela qu'elle apparaissait sous sa propre apparence et maudit le Ténébreux de ce temps pour être moins méticuleux que celui de l'avenir.

Elle priait pour que Regina ait une mémoire désastreuse et ne se souvienne d'elle. Elle le souhaita si fort qu'elle s'étonna que la jeune Regina ne l'entende pas. Elle entendait Hook parler mais elle ne suivait pas la conversation. Tout était fichu. Quoi qu'il advienne, c'était peine perdue.

\- « Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda la jeune brune sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Je m'appelle.. Amidala. Je m'appelle Amidala, essaya de dire Emma avec assurance.

\- Amidala ? Voilà un nom fort peu commun, constata judicieusement Regina.

\- C'est parce que nous venons d'un pays lointain » se justifia Killian.

Malgré toute l'énergie de la Sauveuse et du pirate, leurs efforts furent infructueux et ils passèrent l'après-midi chez Regina et son père. La blonde avait le nez dans sa tasse tandis que Killian parlait avec animation avec le Prince Henry.

Regina semblait innocente et même un peu enfantine aux yeux d'Emma. La brune ne semblait pas vouloir s'engager dans la conversation avec les deux hommes. Elle lançait de petits regards en direction d'Emma, sans doute dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui adresse enfin la parole. Les visites étaient rares en sa demeure et même si en cet instant, la Sauveuse était bien plus âgée qu'elle, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter converser avec cette mystérieuse Amidala.

L'esprit de la blonde tournait à plein régime : elle tentait de se souvenir d'un détail sur Regina, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la brune et de ses aspirations.

Tout à coup, elle se souvint que son fils lui avait parlé des chevaux, Regina _adorait_ les chevaux.

« Est-ce que vous faites de l'équitation ? »

La question de la blonde sembla enthousiasmer au plus haut point la jeune femme. Un grand sourire, que nul n'avait jamais dû voir à Storybrooke, fendit son visage. Il était d'une sincérité déconcertante.

\- « Hélas non. Ma mère s'y refuse mais si j'en avais l'occasion, ce serait avec grande joie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle estime que ce n'est pas une activité bienséante.

\- Ah... »

Emma repensa à Cora et comprit que la brune n'avait jamais dû se sentir libre entre ces murs. L'enthousiasme de Regina sembla s'essouffler aussitôt qu'elle eut évoqué sa mère.

\- « Pourtant vous avez des chevaux, vous pourriez monter, tenta Emma afin d'empêcher un silence gênant de s'installer.

\- Ce sont des chevaux de trait, sourit Regina avec malice. Ils ne servent que pour le carrosse. Ils rechigneraient à se faire sceller. De plus, ils sont imposants et ne pourraient accomplir tout ce que l'on pourrait exiger d'un cheval à sang chaud. »

Emma acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se sentait stupide mais le fait est qu'elle ignorait tout de cette grande conquête de l'homme. Elle orienta de nouveau la discussion vers les chevaux et Regina ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ces nobles et impressionnantes bêtes.

Le temps passa et Emma se prit d'affection pour cette Regina, bien que très différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Tout d'abord, celle-ci n'avait pas essayé de l'empoisonner, ce qui démontrait un net progrès auquel la Sauveuse n'était pas insensible.

Emma tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter croiser le regard de la brune de peur que celle-ci la reconnaisse, bien que c'était impossible. Elle passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds afin de les ramener sans cesse devant son visage afin qu'ils en camouflent les traits.

Regina tentait par ailleurs de croiser en vain le regard de cette femme qui disait répondre au nom curieux d'Amidala. Il est bien étrange de converser avec quelqu'un sans jamais le regarder. Et en la voyant ainsi fuir son regard, Regina songeait qu'on la craignait encore pour son statut ou à cause de la terreur que sa mère pouvait susciter.

Killian rejoignait parfois leur conversation pour lancer un commentaire visant à complimenter l'une ou l'autre des deux femmes. La Sauveuse s'amusait de constater que la jeune brune semblait mal à l'aise devant, ce qui devait être à ses yeux, des avances tout à fait indécentes.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Henry Senior se tendit et son visage souriant devint impassible. Regina se figea à son tour et la blonde vit de la panique dans ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander la raison de ce changement, une femme entra dans la pièce et Emma comprit car elle blêmit aussi. Même Killian se fit tout petit.

La femme se tenait bien droite. Ses cheveux roux attachés en un chignon strict lui donnait un air sévère et dur. Elle avait les pommettes saillantes et se pinçait les lèvres dans une expression entre le dégout et l'agacement. Emma aurait presque été heureuse de revoir Cora et son air toujours aussi aimable et engageant . Du moins , il aurait été plus juste de dire que lorsqu'elle essayerait d'arracher le cœur d'Emma bien des années plus tard, elle inspirerait tout autant de sympathie qu'à cet instant précis.

« Que font ces gueux ici ? Sortez de ma maison. Partez immédiatement. »

Elle n'avait pas crié mais le ton froid qu'elle avait employé était tout aussi impressionnant. Regina essaya de les défendre mais Henry posa une main sur son bras pour lui intimer le silence. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait l'attitude sa mère. Alors la brune lança un regard d'excuse et un sourire crispé aux deux invités inopinés qui quittèrent la pièce sans souffler un mot.

* * *

De retour chez le Ténébreux, Emma repensa aux derniers événements : sa mère de dix ans, le jeune crétin de Robin, Regina, son père Henry, Cora... sa mère jeune avec son père à cheval, Robin le voleur, la jeune et douce Regina...sa mère...Regina...

Soudain elle s'écria : « Putain elle sait pas monter à cheval ! ».

Killian essaya de lui demander des explications mais la blonde courait presque. Elle fuit ses appartements pour entrer dans le grand salon où Rumpelstilskin filait la paille en or.

\- « Elle sait pas monter à cheval ! » répéta-t-elle au magicien, comme une évidence.

\- Qui donc ?, fit le Ténébreux.

\- Mais REGINA !

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle doit sauver ma mère d'un accident de cheval et elle ne sait PAS monter ! »

Emma fit les cent pas, passant une main nerveusement dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle essayait de faire le lien entre ce que Snow lui avait dit de cette période et ce qu'avait pu lui dire son fils.

« Le garçon d'écurie...Daniel..., fit Emma songeuse. Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était pas là. Ils ont même pas de chevaux, juste des chevaux de trait. Elle a parlé de chevaux à sang chaud... Est-ce que vous pouvez le voir ? Daniel. Dans votre tête ou dans une boule de cristal... Je ne sais pas... n'importe quoi !».

Elle regardait le Ténébreux d'un air presque suppliant. Ce dernier soupira. Le discours était confus. Les pensées franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'ait évalué leur pertinence... Cette femme avait un tempérament comme on en voit rarement. Le Ténébreux se concentra sur ses visions quelques instants. Emma attendit pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable.

\- « Je ne le vois pas, annonça-t-il enfin.

\- Comment ça vous le ne voyez pas ?!, s'écria la blonde.

\- Si je ne le vois pas c'est qu'il n'existe _pas_.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?!

\- Peut-être qu'il n'existe pas _encore_.

\- Il a son âge ! Il doit être quelque part ! Réessayez !

\- Je veux dire par là qu'il est probablement inventé de toutes pièces.

\- Quoi ?, fit Emma, incrédule.

\- Si vous n'avez pas pu rentrer chez vous, il doit y avoir une raison. Si vous êtes _ici_ en ce temps et en ce lieu, il y a une raison à cela. Vous venez vraisemblablement de la trouver. » dit mystérieusement le Ténébreux en entrelaçant ses doigts.

Après avoir encore longuement assailli le futur M. Gold de questions, il semblait que Daniel n'existait pas, tout simplement.

\- « L'un de vous doit prendre sa place, murmura doucement le Ténébreux en faisant glisser ses longs doigts fins sur sa table en chêne.

\- Oh bien sûr, fit Emma, sarcastique. Ca tombe sous le sens. »

Ceci semblait complètement tordu à ses yeux, même parfaitement illogique. Killian, lui, semblait intéressé par cette éventualité.

\- « Je veux bien me porter volontaire pour la bonne cause..., déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement cérémonieux.

\- Le but est pas de lui rouler un patin, crétin ! Tu dois mourir à la fin, je te signale !, s'insurgea Emma.

\- Et je ne pense pas que ce...Daniel eut été manchot, s'amusa Rumpelstilskin.

\- Cela n'empêchera pas mon charme d'agir, se vanta Killian.

\- Ton charme ? Attends, tu comptes t'approcher d'elle et lui susurrer doucement ''Hey, _Love_, je connais des activités fort plaisantes où tu serais allongée'', s'indigna la Sauveuse dans une imitation respectable du pirate.

\- De plus, intervint le mage, je refuse de lui redonner une main que j'ai pris tant de plaisir à trancher. »

Rumpelstilskin s'amusait de cette femme qui semblait ne pas se laisser impressionner par un homme. Le Ténébreux jubilait, visiblement ravi de la situation mais c'était bien le seul.

\- « Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de la mort de Daniel ! On ne peut PAS mourir ici, s'écria la blonde.

\- Qui parle de mourir ?, fit énigmatiquement le sorcier. Je peux vous donner un faux corps, vous devenez Daniel... accomplissez sa destinée et une fois...que sa fin sera arrivée, vous regagnerez votre corps.

\- Quelle est le prix d'un tel sort ?, demanda la Sauveuse avec méfiance. La magie a _toujours_ un prix, je le sais.

\- Oh une bagatelle, ma chère, quand on sait que vous sauverez votre avenir...

\- Le prix.

\- Vous devrez endurer la souffrance de votre mort. Elle sera plus forte, plus intense que toute autre douleur que vous ayez jamais pu éprouver dans votre vie mais c'est le prix à payer pour feindre la mort. »

* * *

**Notes :**

**Les chevaux à sang chaud sont ceux aux membres fins qu'on utilise communément, par opposition aux chevaux à sang froid qui sont les chevaux de trait.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et fit signe au Ténébreux qu'elle était fin prête. Ce dernier esquissa un léger mouvement du poignet et un nuage pourpre naquit aux pieds d'Emma. La fumée écarlate chemina jusqu'à l'envelopper toute entière, noyant sa vue. Lorsqu'elle fut dissipée, Emma observa son corps. Rumpelstilskin avait été prévoyant et lui avait fait porter des vêtements plus amples qui sailliraient mieux à sa nouvelle carrure. Le tissu qui tombait tristement sur ses courbes était à présent investi d'une nouvelle musculature et d'un nouveau corps.

La Sauveuse s'aperçut que sa chevelure ne retombait plus dans son dos. Sa poitrine avait disparu au profit d'un torse qu'elle devinait aux muscles saillants et bien dessinés.

Elle tordait nerveusement ses mains, notant également qu'elles étaient plus grandes. Elle se pencha doucement vers le miroir. Elle se redressa vivement, se dérobant aussitôt au regard de son reflet. Elle porta une main à son cœur qui palpitait vivement sous ses doigts. Elle fit un pas franc et se positionna devant l'image de son nouveau corps.

Elle osa regarder le bas du miroir et reconnut sans peine les chaussures données par Rumpelstilskin. Elle laissa son regard remonter les jambes de cet homme. Elle détailla son buste aux larges épaules. L'inconnu agitait nerveusement ses mains, tout comme elle. Elle osa croiser le regard de l'homme du miroir. C'était donc lui... Daniel. Elle lui fit signe et il fit de même, reproduisant le geste avec exactitude. Emma fit un pas vers le miroir et l'homme s'approcha à son tour. Il copiait scrupuleusement ses moindres gestes.

« C'est vraiment... stupéfiant. »

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix si grave qu'elle ne pouvait identifier comme étant la sienne. Elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'image de cet homme comme étant sa propre personne. Il lui semblait alors qu'il avait parlé en son nom, lui volant sa pensée pour prononcer lui-même ses mots. Le Ténébreux et Hook demeuraient silencieux, laissant Emma découvrir ce corps et se familiariser avec lui. Cependant, peut-être que le silence du pirate était dû à son ébahissement.

Emma toucha son visage imberbe. Elle y devinait la barbe naissante. Ses nouveaux traits lui paraissaient éloignés de son vrai visage pourtant, sous ses doigts, elle parvenait à se reconnaître. Elle se recula afin de pouvoir contempler Daniel dans son ensemble. Elle tourna doucement afin de prendre connaissance du futur garçon d'écurie. Elle voulu mettre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon mais ne les trouva pas. Elle essaya de fourrer ses mains dans les poches arrières mais finit tout aussi penaude. Les pantalons de cette époque ne sont pas encore munis de poches. Elle laissa ses bras retomber. Daniel afficha une mine contrariée avant de laisser, à son tour, ses bras retomber ballants le long de son corps.

Rumpelstilskin sourit malicieusement de cette curieuse rencontre entre la Sauveuse et Daniel.

« A présent, je vais vous apprendre à vous mouvoir. »

Emma tourna la tête vers le Ténébreux, surprise.

\- « Je sais marcher, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Vous marchez avec encore moins d'élégance que ce pirate, déclara le futur antiquaire. Si des fois c'est possible, ajouta-t-il. Vous vous devez de marcher convenablement. »

Le mage fit quelques pas et décrivit un léger arc-de-cercle autour du factice palefrenier. Emma le suivait du regard.

\- « Redressez les épaules. Bombez le torse, ordonna-t-il. Il faut avoir de la prestance. Personne ne prendra un bossu à son service.

\- Je ne suis pas bossue..., souffla Emma tout en s'exécutant néanmoins.

\- Prouvez-le. »

Rumpelstilskin essaya de corriger sa démarche quelque peu gauche. Emma était de plus en plus lasse de cet exercice fastidieux et répétitif qu'elle jugeait inutile.

\- « Faites des pas moins amples. Cela sera plus harmonieux.

\- Si je fais des pas plus petits, je vais faire du sur-place. »

Elle s'exécuta toutefois sous le regard du futur antiquaire puis s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux jambes et le Ténébreux ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il vit mes épaules d'Emma s'affaisser, son dos se vouter et entendit ses pas se faire plus lourd. Il l'incitait à recommencer encore et encore pour que cette nouvelle démarche se fasse avec naturel, ou du moins un semblant de naturel plausible.

\- « Putain, on peut arrêter maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle de la voix grave de Daniel.

\- Vous devez faire attention à votre vocabulaire.

\- Ah parce que je dois maintenant devenir un aristocrate ?, fit-elle sarcastique. Je croyais que je devais juste être un garçon d'écurie.

\- Non mais vous devez vous fondre dans le décor. Ceci passe également par votre élocution. ''Putain'' désigne ici les prostituées.

\- Bordel... il y a trop de choses à retenir, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Et ''bordel'' désigne le lieu de travail des ''putains'', intervint Hook dans un rire moqueur.

Ceci lui valut un reproche d'Emma et un regard noir de Daniel.

Le Ténébreux décida d'abandonner pour le moment ces apprentissages sur sa mouvance pour se consacrer à l'approfondissement des connaissances équestres. Emma mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage mais l'amas de connaissances à mémoriser lui semblait insurmontable. Elle passait nerveusement ses mains dans la chevelure courte et brune de Daniel. Elle referma finalement l'ouvrage poussiéreux et déclara qu'elle s'en allait profiter de la chaleur de son lit.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle se retourna. Rumpelstilskin n'avait pas quitté sa place. Il restait assis en bout de table dans ce grand salon aux rideaux fermés. Il arborait un sourire moqueur et fier un fin sourire étirait également les lèvres de Hook.

« Je pourrais ravoir mon corps, s'il vous plait ? »

Le sorcier s'exécuta et Daniel disparut. Emma était de nouveau vêtue de ces vêtements trop grands pour elle qui s'ajustaient pourtant parfaitement à la carrure du palefrenier.

Elle le remercia brièvement et, heureuse de retrouver son véritable corps, partit profiter de ses appartements. Le Ténébreux soupira d'agacement en remarquant qu'elle avait tôt fait de reprendre sa démarche, anéantissant sans ménagement tous les efforts déployés plus tôt. Cependant, remarquer que l'ampleur de ses pas s'était fait moindre lui apporta un léger soulagement.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin lui avait donné une potion afin de lui insuffler les connaissances basiques. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, toujours méfiante, le prix de ce « cadeau », il avait rétorqué qu'il « pariait sur son avenir ».

Elle avait passé une semaine à s'entraîner elle-même à l'équitation. Elle était à présent en mesure d'enseigner les bases rudimentaires. Elle ne serait pas élue meilleure professeure d'équitation de l'Enchanted Forest mais elle avait à présent assez de connaissances pour créer l'illusion.

Elle avait dompté son nouveau corps, sous le regard de Hook qui ne savait qu'en penser. La blonde remarqua que, sous cette apparence, il ne lui faisait plus d'avance.

Une question l'harrassait toutefois. Elle savait que la mort de Daniel était lourde de conséquences mais elle ne savait quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Regina. Elle voulait bien endosser une nouvelle identité, adopter un nouveau corps et s'affranchir un temps du sien mais si son apparence était trompeuse, elle ne voulait user d'autres artifices.

« Est-ce que Daniel était l'amant de Regina ? »

Le Ténébreux leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la Sauveuse. Elle avait pourtant déjà l'apparence du palefrenier mais parlait toujours de lui avec recul. Rumpelstilskin s'amusait de ce décalage entre le corps apparent et le ressenti de l'âme.

« Le choix est vôtre. »

Emma soupira comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre du sorcier. Qu'il s'agisse du Ténébreux ou de M. Gold, tous deux affectionnaient ces paroles brumeuses qui semblaient avoir pour seul but de perdre d'avantage encore le malheureux qui aurait passé un contrat avec lui.

Elle avait appris à marcher comme un homme et à parler comme eux. Elle avait gommé les mots d'argots de son vocabulaire au profit d'un langage de l'époque. Elle faisait à présent un jeune et bel homme tout à fait présentable .

* * *

Emma était dans un état de sérénité palpable. Elle était dans un corps masculin, dans un passé dont elle allait bientôt faire partie intégrante. Elle allait mourir prochainement mais en ignorait encore les circonstances exactes. Rumpelstilskin avait simplement émis la vague hypothèse que ceci amènerait l'Evil Queen qu'Emma avait aperçue. Une journée banale, en somme.

Elle se racla la gorge et donna deux coups secs sur la porte en chêne. Regina vint lui ouvrir et lui adressa un sourire timide qu'Emma lui rendit. Elles échangèrent quelques mots afin de se présenter succinctement.

Regina amena le mystérieux jeune homme dans le salon où son père lisait paisiblement. Ce dernier se redressa et la jeune femme présenta l'homme pour le Prince Henry :

« Père, voici Daniel. Il est palefrenier. Il se rend de demeure en demeure afin de louer ses services. Il propose de donner des leçons. »

Les yeux de Regina brillaient de joie à la simple évocation de la profession du jeune homme. Henry Senior n'y fut pas insensible et Cora étant absente, il accepta l'offre de Daniel. La brune se jeta dans les bras de son père pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. Emma fut surprise de voir Regina témoigner ouvertement tant d'affection envers quelqu'un. Elle n'en dit rien mais songea à la Regina de son temps qui avait pourtant eu tant de mal à nouer un lien avec son fils.

Le Prince Henry lui donna ensuite une bourse gracieusement garnie de pièces d'or qui tintaient dans un bruit métallique.

« Pour commencer, va donc t'acheter une monture. Daniel, je vous charge de l'accompagner. »

* * *

Regina marchait rapidement pour regagner la ville, Daniel à sa suite. Emma soupirait de soulagement : se faire engager s'était révélé plus facile que prévu finalement. Le plus dur restait cependant à faire.

La brune déambulait au milieu des différentes montures d'un vendeur de chevaux. Il y avait, dans ce marché, le brouhaha constant des marchandages et les cris des vendeurs qui essayaient d'attirer leurs clients avec des offres alléchantes.

\- « Daniel, quelle serait la meilleure monture ?

\- Il vous faudrait un cheval plus haut que celui-ci, vous êtres trop grande.

\- Celui-ci alors ?, fit-elle en désignant un cheval à la robe marron et à la trace blanche sur le front.

\- Il conviendrait, dit Daniel dans un sourire.

\- Est-ce un cheval pur sang ?

\- Le sang importe peu. Ce qui a vraiment de la valeur c'est ce qu'il deviendra à vos côtés.

\- Oui...Je... » bafouilla Regina soudain honteuse.

Emma s'étonnait de cette timidité que la Regina de son temps ne semblait pas connaître. Elles étaient aussi similaires que dissemblables. C'était troublant car même en voyant la jeune femme parler doucement à son noble destrier, Emma ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'agisse de celle qui rivaliserait de manigances pour la contraindre à quitter Storybrooke.

Regina donna une partie des pièces que contenait la bourse de cuir et, toute à son bonheur, caressa affectueusement l'encolure de l'animal.

\- « Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Les chevaux ont besoin d'un nom, demanda Daniel.

\- ...Je vais l'appeler Rocinante, finit par dire Regina au bout d'un moment.

\- Dans ce cas, allons acheter l'équipement qui servira à vous et à ce brave Rocinante. »

Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans une taverne. Regina s'y sentait mal à l'aise et jetait fréquemment quelques regards par la fenêtre afin de s'assurer de la présence de son cheval. La brune remarqua que Daniel semblait, lui, être plus à son aise. Elle se demanda s'il avait coutume de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits dont on vantait pourtant la population peu recommandable qui s'y rendait. Daniel ne semblait pas être homme à se saouler et à profiter des services de...

\- « Désirez-vous un verre de vin ? » demanda gentiment Daniel.

\- Coupé avec de l'eau s'il vous plait. », répondit la brune sur le même ton.

La blonde prit une gorgée du liquide rougeâtre et sombre. Elle se retint de tousser tant le vin était fort. La brune esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'au vu de la réaction du garçon d'écurie, il n'avait vraiment pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit.

Emma s'était rendue dans une taverne similaire peu de temps auparavant. Elle se rappela y avoir séduit un Hook jeune et orgueilleux, et à présent elle était en train de partager un verre et un repas avec une Regina douce et d'une gentillesse qui aurait émue une pierre. La blonde sourit à cette ironie.

En voyant Daniel esquisser ce qui semblait être, à n'en point douter, un sourire sincère et amusé, Regina se demanda ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Elle préféra ne pas se risquer à pareille indiscrétion et préféra s'empresser de finir son repas avant de poursuivre leurs achats pour sa monture.

* * *

Ils revirent bien plus tard dans la journée avec tout l'équipement nécessaire. Daniel portait selle, rennes et autres objets dont Regina ignorait jusqu'au nom. Cette dernière tenait fermement la corde de son cheval entre ses mains, comme si elle craignait que la bête ne décide brusquement de partir en courant.

Daniel avait pris la liberté d'engager un paysan qui porterait régulièrement des vivres pour le cheval ainsi que de la paille. Regina avait aussi demandé à quelques paysans d'agrandir leur écurie dans les plus brefs délais et leur avait promis qu'ils seraient gracieusement payés pour cette tâche.

Emma s'inquiétait pourtant que la jeune femme prenne ainsi des directives qui amenaient un engagement pécunier. Si la Mairesse de Storybrooke était libre d'agir à sa guise, la Sauveuse se doutait que cette liberté était bridée ici par Cora :

\- « Votre mère n'en dira rien ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-elle. Nous avons l'accord de mon père. Il saura apaiser sa colère et ces dépenses sont strictement nécessaires. »

Daniel acquiesça. Regina s'étonnait que le jeune homme se soucie de sa sécurité. Même en étant obligé à elle, certains ne se seraient pas privés de lui rappeler qu'une femme ne devait pas prendre ainsi ce genre de libertés.

* * *

Emma revint le lendemain. Elle trouva Regina près de son cheval attaché à un piquet, près de la maison. Elle avait des yeux fatigués et ses paupières tombaient comme pour la presser au sommeil.

\- « Bonjour Daniel.

\- Vous semblez exténuée, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui... Ma mère n'a pas grandement apprécié la décision de mon père mais je peux garder Rocinante, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Pour ne pas le laisser seul, j'ai dormi avec lui dehors.

\- C'est insensé ! Vous auriez pu...tomber malade ou vous faire attaquer par des gredins, fit remarquer Daniel à juste titre.

\- Que c'est délicat de votre part de porter attention à ma sécurité mais je ne risque rien ici. »

Alors qu'Emma allait répliquer, Henry choisit ce moment pour signaler sa présence : « Daniel ! Vous voilà ! J'espère que vous lui donnerez sa première leçon aujourd'hui ! ».

Daniel répondit que ce serait le cas, une fois qu'elle saurait convenablement s'occuper de sa monture. Emma avait parcouru avec assiduité quelques livres sur les chevaux durant sa semaine d'entrainement intensif auprès de Rumpelstilskin et elle comptait en faire bon usage.

Regina apprit comment s'occuper Rocinante, le brosser, le nourrir. Tout ceci aurait pu lui sembler fastidieux mais elle écoutait attentivement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du palefrenier.

« Il faut également porter grande attention à ses sabots », prévint Emma.

La blonde incita l'équidé à lever une patte afin qu'elle puisse étayer son propos. Le palefrenier coinça la patte de Rocinante avec son bras afin que Regina puisse observer le sabot.

« Les chevaux sont forts, intelligents, poursuivit-il, mais ils sont également très fragiles. Ce sont des colosses aux pieds d'argile. Ils peuvent mourir d'une blessure à la patte. »

Emma chercha comment bien formuler son idée et continua finalement :

« Il faudra prêter une attention toute particulière à l'état de ses fers. »

Regina grimaça en voyant le demi cercle ainsi enfoncé et maintenu dans le pied de Rocinante. Elle avait toujours affectionné les chevaux mais ne s'était jamais enquis des soins qui leur étaient nécessaires. Emma lui adressa un sourire sincère et la rassura :

« N'ayez crainte. Le sabot n'est pas plus sensible qu'une peau morte. Il ne souffre pas de ces clous et cela le protège. »

La blonde fut heureuse de constater que l'inquiétude quitta bien vite le visage de la brune pour laisser place au seul plaisir qu'est celui que représente l'apprentissage.

* * *

Emma courut sous la pluie. Des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel et on entendait le tonnerre rugir au loin. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue et elle regrettait amèrement les routes bétonnées de son temps qui lui épargnaient ces désagréments. Elle atteignit avec soulagement le perron de la noble demeure. Une servante lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

Daniel posa avec précaution ses pieds sur le sol qu'Emma savait propre et immaculé avant son arrivée. Le palefrenier s'excusa auprès de la servante qui alla chercher la jeune maitresse.

Emma regarda la boue qui se répandait sur le sol. Elle essuya son visage trempé de ses mains tout en essayant de se donner un aspect plus présentable et attendit patiemment ainsi.

\- « Bonjour, la salua Regina. Je crois bien que je ne monterai pas aujourd'hui...

\- Hélas non, je le crains, grimaça Emma en entendant bien la déception dans la voix de la brune.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aujourd'hui, fit-elle. Vous êtes trempé, réalisa soudain Regina. Je vais vous faire couler un bain.

\- Non, je vais rentrer.

\- J'insiste, la coupa-t-elle. Cependant, faites-vous discret. Ma mère demeure dans ses appartements mais elle est attentive à tout ce qui se passe sous son toit.

\- Je me ferais aussi silencieux qu'il est possible de l'être. »

Emma s'inclina et la jeune brune lui sourit. Cela semblait tellement la ravir que de l'aider que la Sauveuse ne pouvait se résoudre à partir ainsi avec tant d'empressement.

* * *

Le palefrenier se dévêtit prestement et plongea dans la grande bassine d'eau fumante, chauffée à son intention. C'était la première fois qu'Emma se voyait nue. Le Ténébreux lui redonnait son corps chaque soir aussi, lorsqu'elle faisait sa toilette, c'était à un corps qu'elle connaissait. Elle sortit ses bras de l'eau et prit soin de les détailler. Ils étaient plus grands, plus épais. Ses mains étaient plus larges.

Sa musculature était toute autre. Habituellement, elle la devinait sous ses vêtements mais elle ne l'avait jamais contemplée de ses yeux jusqu'alors. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine plate de Daniel. Elle prit conscience que les traits de ses abdominaux étaient plus appuyés sous cette apparence. Ses hanches n'étaient plus marquées. Ses jambes étaient plus élancées et ses muscles plus développés.

Elle abandonna la découverte du corps du palefrenier et s'adossa contre la bassine de bois. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira d'aise dans la chaleur de ce bain. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Emma fut contrainte de sortir de sa rêverie.

Deux servantes venaient d'entrer portant serviettes, savon et autres ustensiles dédiés à la toilette. Emma les vit apporter des pièces de tissus rêches qui devaient sans doute avoir pour but de frictionner son corps. Les deux femmes voulurent l'approcher mais Emma se tassa dans son bain et dissimula entièrement son corps.

« Non, Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je sais me laver toute seule ! » hurla la blonde.

Aucune de deux servantes ne sembla relever ce faux raccord entre les paroles du palefrenier et son corps. Elles insistèrent pourtant, évoquant qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de la jeune maitresse. Emma s'en offusqua et ses joues déjà rougies par la chaleur de l'eau s'empourprèrent plus encore. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de les garder à une distance respectable.

« Je n'en ai que faire !, vociféra-t-elle. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre à astiquer ! »

Les deux femmes arrêtèrent nettement toute tentative à son encontre. La plus âgée regarda le palefrenier avec colère. Elle attrapa la seconde et elles sortirent en claquant la porte, outrées par ce langage grossier.

Emma se lava à grandes eaux, heureuse de pouvoir en profiter sans que deux inconnues perturbent ce moment. C'était un des plaisirs de sa vie d'avant qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle devait pourtant se contenter de ce qu'on mettait à sa disposition et s'accoutumer de ces produits loin des douces senteurs des savons modernes.

Elle sortit de son bain dont l'eau avait fini par refroidir. Elle se sécha rapidement et, le corps encore humide du fait de la chaleur ambiante, enfila les vêtements apportés un peu plus tôt par les bonnes qu'elle avait chassées sans ménagement.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte de la pièce et Emma se raidit, soupçonnant ses deux assaillantes vêtues de tabliers de revenir à l'assaut. Son appréhension disparut quand elle reconnut la voix de Regina.

La blonde la pria d'attendre encore quelques instants mais la jeune Regina sembla entendre un message tout autre car la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Le vin de l'époque est plus fort que celui d'aujourd'hui et on le coupait souvent avec de l'eau.**

**Rocinante est le prénom du cheval de **_Don Quijote_** et signifie "cheval de bas rang". **

**Le mot "astiquer" a le sens de "frotter pour faire briller" mais aussi de "branler". C'est probablement un anachronisme mais je joue sur la signification de ce mot et c'est pour cela que les servantes s'en offusquent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me suis trompée en postant le chapitre 3... C'est rectifié et merci à **_mimiagd_** de me l'avoir signalé.**

* * *

La blonde la pria d'attendre encore quelques instants mais la jeune Regina sembla entendre un message tout autre car la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Emma essayait de déterminer par quelle astuce elle pourrait fermer sa chemise.

En prenant conscience de la présence de la jeune brune, elle réalisa subitement la nudité de sa poitrine et plaqua son vêtement contre son torse plat et croisa les bras. La blonde fixa le sol, gênée de se retrouver en pareille situation.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser..., commença Regina.

\- Non, c'est moi, se permit de l'interrompre Daniel. J'aurais dû me montrer plus pressé pour me vêtir.

\- Il ne faut pas être gêné. »

Emma réalisa soudain qu'elle se couvrait la poitrine alors qu'elle était sous l'apparence de Daniel. Il était, certes, étrange et incongru pour un homme de se retrouver ainsi si peu vêtu devant une jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge mais ce n'était pas si inconvenant que semblait le penser la blonde.

« C'est parce que..., réfléchit Emma tout haut. Et bien... Si quelqu'un venait à nous surprendre en pareille situation, il pourrait se faire de fausses idées. On n'a guère coutume de voir un palefrenier se dévêtir ainsi devant la Demoiselle à qui il loue ses services... services qui ne comportent pas ce genre... de choses. »

Emma ferma les yeux quelques instants et se maudit. Il lui était parfois bien difficile de composer avec ces mots d'un autre âge. Regina riait au dépend du pauvre homme qui se confondait en excuses. Il se faisait de plus en plus maladroit dans son langage et cela l'amusait plus encore.

« Daniel, vous êtes vraiment un être singulier. »

Et elle n'en avait pas idée.

* * *

La brune eut bien du mal à gravir ce colosse à quatre pattes. Elle y parvint cependant avec l'aide de Daniel. Elle mit ses pieds à l'étrier et attrapa fébrilement les rennes. Daniel lui prit le pied pour le mettre de manière plus franche dans l'étrier car Regina n'y avait mis que le bout. Si Regina en fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Le palefrenier lui donna une petite tape dans le bas du dos car c'était l'endroit le plus haut qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Redresse-toi. Si tu te tiens trop en avant, tu vas tomber. »

La brune remarqua le tutoiement mais ne réprimanda pas Daniel pour ce que sa mère aurait qualifié de manque de respect. Elle se contenta d'obéir et se tint le dos bien droit.

Daniel s'approcha de nouveau. Il lui prit doucement les rennes pour les nouer autour d'une petite poignée qui prenait naissance sur le devant de la selle.

« Vous pouvez attacher les rennes ici, comme ceci. De cette manière, vous ne perdrez ni les rennes, ni le contrôle de votre cheval. »

Regina hocha la tête signalant qu'elle avait compris.

Emma se recula pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. La jeune femme était un peu raide mais elle semblait déjà plus à l'aise qu'elle sur un cheval. La Sauveuse n'était pas peu fière de son élève. Daniel passa une corde dans l'anneau de la bride de Rocinante.

« Je vais le tenir, de cette manière, il ne vous arrivera rien. Cependant, je vous laisse le contrôler. Je ne suis là qu'en cas de problème. »

Regina hocha de nouveau la tête, le stress l'empêchant sans doute de parler. Elle donna une léger coup sur le flan du cheval et il se mit au pas.

La brune sentir l'importante musculature qui la portait avec aisance. Elle devait faire corps avec lui, être à contre-temps rendait la marche moins agréable. Le palefrenier la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant auquel elle répondit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin profiter de ce loisir dont elle avait tant rêvé.

La jeune femme et Rocinante décrivait lentement un cercle autour de Daniel qui tenait la longe bien longue afin de laisser seule Regina maitresse de sa monture.

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Regina. Faites-le passer à une allure plus pressée. », lui intima le garçon d'écurie.

Elle remarqua qu'il l'avait appelée par son seul prénom, omettant son titre. Elle ne porta pas plus d'attention à cette méprise minime et dirigea toute son attention sur Rocinante. Daniel ne le vit pas mais un fin sourire naquit sur son visage, un sourire qui était sans aucun lien avec le plaisir de l'équitation. Regina était heureuse d'être considérée pour elle-même et non pour le seul titre dont elle était affublée.

Une petite pression des étriers et le cheval allongea le pas pour se mettre au trot. Ceci se révéla moins aisé et la jeune élève dut s'adapter à ce nouveau rythme. Elle sentit la douce brise ainsi créée par le mouvement de l'animal passer dans ses cheveux et caresser son visage.

Daniel laissa quelques instants son élève pour aller chercher d'épais sacs de toile contenant les victuailles de la propriété. Il les disposa espacés de quelques mètres chacun puis il demanda à la brune de passer entre eux. Celle-ci s'exécuta sous le regard admiratif de son jeune professeur.

* * *

Les jours se suivaient, les cours s'enchaînaient. Emma commençait à se prendre au jeu et à oublier les véritables raisons de sa présence en ce temps. Elle attendait une mort qu'elle savait prochaine mais n'avait aucune idée de quand, la faucheuse l'emporterait.

Hook avait bien noté cet incroyable changement. Emma avait d'abord eu quelques difficultés à se faire à ce nouveau prénom qu'on lui attribuait. A présent, elle ne daignait tourner la tête qu'au prénom de Daniel.

Le Ténébreux, sur la demande de l'intéressée, lui redonnait son véritable corps lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir. Ses demandes avaient fini par se faire de plus en plus rares. Et lorsqu'elle retrouvait son corps aux courbes féminines, elle attachait toujours ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, de sorte que ses boucles blondes n'effleurent jamais ses épaules. Sentir le poids de sa chevelure retomber le long de son dos avait fini par devenir une sensation étrangement dérangeante.

Ses demandes s'étaient raréfiées encore et encore, jusqu'à finalement ne plus être. Emma choisissait de garder le corps de Daniel ou peut-être était-ce le palefrenier qui retenait la Sauveuse prisonnière en son cœur.

Son attitude même avait changé et rien de ce que Killian pouvait dire ne parvenait à la raisonner. Elle fuyait délibérément toute confrontation avec le pirate. Elle qui était réticente à ce subterfuge et qui partait le pas trainant il n'y a pas encore quelques mois, courait presque à présent. La blonde semblait se languir de Regina. Lorsqu'elle devait demeurer au château du Ténébreux, son prénom demeurait sans cesse à ses lèvres à tel point que Hook, bien qu'il ne la voyait jamais, avait Regina en horreur.

* * *

La jeune Regina s'avérait plus confiante, plus douce que la Mairesse que la blonde connaissait. Elle prenait plaisir à parler en sa compagnie, sans cette lueur de défi ou de hargne dans ses yeux. Cette jeune femme ne semblait pas endurer la souffrance qui transparaissait dans la Regina du futur.

Ceci angoissait Emma car elle se demandait parfois, si elle n'en était pas ou n'en serait pas la cause... Elle chassait alors ces pensées dérangeantes pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

* * *

Un jour, après un autre cours d'équitation, Henry s'approcha de Daniel.

\- « Daniel, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille semble vous tenir en haute estime.

\- Oh...je..., balbutia la blonde, décontenancée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le père de Regina dans un sourire. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me rendre un service.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mon seigneur.

\- Une fête est donnée au village ce soir. Des forains y donnent des spectacles et il se murmure qu'il y aura des feux d'artifices. Voudriez-vous y emmener Regina ?

\- Oui, ce serait avec joie. Mais Madame...

\- Ne vous occupez pas d'elle, je me chargerai de détourner son attention. »

Le Prince Henry repartit visiblement satisfait d'offrir à sa fille un moment de détente et d'amusement. Emma se sentit bizarrement promue au rang de garçon de compagnie.

* * *

Une des servantes s'était proposée de donner à Regina une robe simple, dépourvue des fioritures qui couvraient habituellement ses riches robes. C'était peut-être une guenille, mais ainsi elle n'attirerait pas l'attention des villageois.

« Comment me trouvez-vous ? »

Regina se saisit d'un pan de sa robe d'une main et attendit. Sa servante lui dit qu'elle passerait inaperçue et qu'elle ne s'attirerait aucun désagrément de la part du petit peuple. Cependant, Regina ne prêtait guère attention aux propos sensés, plein de bons sentiments de sa servante. Son regard s'attardait sur Daniel qui pour l'occasion était vêtu d'une tenue plus soignée qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le Ténébreux avait fait cadeau à Emma d'une belle chemise d'un blanc cassé et d'un nouveau pantalon de cuir. Le palefrenier se devait d'être élégant sans exhiber les codes d'une richesse dont il ne possédait pas le statut. La blonde rajustait sa chemise pour la énième fois. Voyant que la brune semblait déterminée à obtenir un quelconque avis de sa part, elle se risqua :

« Il est vrai que vous semblez vous méprendre à une paysanne... Vous allez vous fondre dans le décor. »

Regina baissa la tête. Elle semblait déçue. La servante toisa Daniel d'un regard dur et leva ostensiblement les yeux aux ciel en soupirant discrètement. Le palefrenier était confus : il n'avait fait que la complimenter sur son déguisement pour la soirée.

* * *

Regina avait réussi à sortir et elle se baladait joyeusement avec son palefrenier au milieu des gens. Elle se sentait normale, libre.

La jeune femme fut choisie au hasard pour participer à un tour de passe-passe qu'on appelait tours de magie. Elle s'émerveilla en voyant le magicien lui présenter la carte qu'elle avait tirée puis replacée dans le paquet.

Ils regardèrent un spectacle de marionnettes où un prince étourdi parvint, malgré tous les obstacles qui se présentaient à lui, à détourner l'attention du dragon pour sauver la princesse. La jeune brune rit de ces péripéties insensées, le rire Emma l'accompagnant.

Les deux jeunes gens, qui apparaissaient aux yeux de la foule comme des tourtereaux, s'avancèrent vers un stand où un homme vendait des « pommes-bonbons ». C'était la nouvelle sucrerie et la grande curiosité de ce festival. Les pommes écarlates et brillantes de sucre faisaient saliver de nombreux passants. Daniel en acheta deux et ils se baladèrent encore au milieu de la cohue.

\- « C'est délicieux, lança Daniel alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore croqué dedans.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?, s'étonna Regina.

\- Un ami à moi a déjà eu l'occasion d'en goûter, argumenta habillement le palefrenier.

\- C'est aussi délicieux pour les papilles qu'exquis pour les yeux, dit la brune après en avoir goûté une bouchée.

\- Elles sont aussi rouges que les fruits du pommier de ton jardin... On dirait des boutons de roses.

\- ...ou des cœurs... fit encore la jeune femme, non sans grimacer à cette pensée.

\- Oui ! Ce sont des cœurs d'amour, non des pommes d'amour ! » plaisanta le garçon d'écurie.

Emma l'ignorait mais elle venait une fois encore d'influencer l'histoire. Elle venait d'esquisser ce par quoi le destin de sa mère serait scellé : une pomme empoisonnée. Ce fruit n'avait pas été choisi de manière fortuite. Cette pomme écarlate évoquait pour Regina et l'Evil Queen, une époque où il fait bon vivre, où le bonheur était sien, où le bonheur était incarné par un fruit sucré. C'est pourquoi condamner Snow-White au sommeil éternel à l'aide d'une pomme n'était pas le fruit du hasard. C'était honorer la mémoire de Daniel et ranimer un souvenir vivace où elle pouvait profiter de sa compagnie.

Ils assistèrent encore à des spectacles de jonglages et de cabrioles plus ou moins spectaculaires. Ils virent même un homme avec un chien déguisé en princesse qui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrières.

Tout à coup, ils furent séparés par la foule. Emma s'en inquiéta de suite. Elle se voyait déjà annoncer à Henry et à Cora qu'elle avait perdu leur unique fille. Cora la tuerait, c'en était certain. La Sauveuse chercha pendant ce qui lui sembla un bout d'éternité sans parvenir à retrouver la jeune Regina.

La blonde palefrenière se fit attraper par la manche. Elle se tourna naturellement vers la personne, priant pour que ce soit Regina.

« Bonjour, beau brun, tu veux que je t'aide à te divertir ? Tu sembles tellement...tellement tendu... »

La voix se voulait mielleuse et espérait sans doute susciter des envies plus ou moins indécentes. Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite où cette femme voulait en venir. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Regina, aussi elle ne comprit pas les avances pourtant fort peut délicates de cette marchande d'amour.

Elle pensa d'abord que cette femme était ivre ou folle mais ne songea pas qu'elle avait devant elle une femme de petite vertu. Pourtant son maquillage outrancier et sa robe qui ne laissait nulle place à l'imagination auraient dû être des indices suffisants pour qu'Emma devine la profession de cette femme.

\- « Hein ? Comment ça ?, fit Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer...Viens... ».

La femme s'approcha de celui qu'elle voyait déjà comme son futur client. Elle passa lascivement une main sur le torse de Daniel, qui frissonna de gêne. Emma perdait tous ses moyens : elle ne savait repousser cette femme sans se montrer incorrecte. Elle essaya de bredouiller une excuse mais son discours fut incohérent et la femme continua sa manœuvre d'approche en vu de coller son corps contre le sien. Le palefrenier tentait péniblement de se dérober à ces caresses mais plus il reculait, plus il lui semblait que cette belle-de-nuit embrassait son corps.

« Je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite. »

Emma reconnaissait cette voix et ce ton dur qui n'accepterait aucune réplique. Elle leva les yeux vers la brune dont le visage était durci par la colère. Regina était plus petite et plus jeune que la femme qui essayait de séduire Daniel mais à cet instant, elle avait plus d'aura et de prestance que n'importe qui. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure parmi la foule bruyante mais on l'entendait distinctement. Regina s'approcha dangereusement de la femme de joie qui s'éloigna de Daniel. Elle paraissait se décomposer à chaque pas de plus que la brune faisait vers elle.

« Disparaissez. »

L'ordre avait été donné sèchement, appuyé par un regard noir. La femme avait baissé la tête et avait fui sans demander son reste. Regina la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la foule la dérobe à sa vue. Elle se retourna vers Daniel. Emma se sentait étrangement fière, flattée de son intervention mais aussi... coupable alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. La jeune femme semblait bouillonner de colère mais était déterminée à la dissimuler. Pour la première fois ici, la Sauveuse vit de la douleur dans son regard.

« Daniel, je veux rentrer. Immédiatement. »

Emma ne dit rien et exécuta l'ordre énoncé par la jeune Regina. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence qui était plus que pesant pour la blonde. Une boule de gêne se forma dans sa gorge et elle eut du mal à énoncer ces mots alors qu'elle ramenait la brune devant chez elle :

\- « Je souhaite m'excuser pour mon comportement.

\- ….

\- Je... C'était inconvenant de ma part. J'aurais dû être plus attentif et ne pas vous perdre. J'aurais dû être plus réactif et repousser cette... cette femme.

\- Vous être libre de batifoler comme bon vous semble, cracha Regina avec dédain.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne batifole pas avec n'importe qui !

\- Peu m'importe. Ceci ne me regarde pas de toute manière. »

Elle allait franchir la porte sans un regard pour le palefrenier. Emma la retint par le poignet. Regina se tourna vers elle ou plus exactement vers un Daniel qui affichait un air plus que sérieux :

« Je peux vous assurer que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ma tâche. Vous êtes primordiale et je ne saurais me détourner de vous. »

Emma ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec cette Regina aussi. Se faire haïr dans son présent était une chose, se faire détester par cette jeune Regina dans son passé était définitivement inconcevable. Elle voulait se rattraper mais en essayant de s'exprimer avec un langage désuet, il semblait qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment faite comprendre du moins pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Regina sourit, paraissant satisfaite de cette révélation. De sa main que Daniel tenait toujours, elle y entrelaça ses doigts et se rapprocha de lui. Elle fit glisser son autre main sur la joue du garçon d'écurie et approcha son visage du sien. Le souffle d'Emma se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Elle était surprise de ce comportement incongru qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Elle n'osait plus parler ni bouger. Fière de son effet, Regina approcha ses lèvres de celles de son palefrenier. Au dernier moment, la brune décida de déposer son baiser, quelque peu appuyé, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Emma lâcha un soupir mais nul ne sut dire si c'était d'aise ou de soulagement.

« Bonne nuit, Daniel ».

Et Regina l'abandonna ainsi sur son perron.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Les "pommes d'amour" étaient appelées les "pommes-bonbon" dixit wikipédia.**

**Vous aurez peut-être reconnu le spectacle de marionnettes des parents d'Archie lors de la fête.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooh la Guest "des bises" tu es là :D Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir :D**

**Je vais poster un chapitre par jour. La fin sera postée samedi.**

**Là, par rapport à la première version, il y a du neuf.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma eut beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Elle se retourna sans cesse dans son lit mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle cette nuit. Elle ressassait inlassablement ce presque baiser que Regina lui avait donné.

Car ce geste de tendresse aurait pu paraître anodin en d'autres temps mais ici, cela avait une symbolique toute particulière. Même la Regina qu'avait côtoyée Emma ne s'était jamais adonnée à pareille démonstration, sauf avec Robin peut-être... Et le cœur de la blonde se serra en pensant à ce gredin.

Elle se leva d'un bond en apercevant les premières lueurs du jour. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à la propriété pour donner un cours à la jeune brune. Son cœur se gonfla à cette douce perspective. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet. Emma adressa un sourire à Daniel qui le lui rendit. A cet instant ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

* * *

La Sauveuse de Storybrooke retrouva le Ténébreux à sa table, en train de siroter un thé dans une tasse blanche présentant un discret motif bleuté. Il fit soudain apparaître le livre de contes sur la table et l'ouvrit d'un autre geste de la main.

\- « Vos efforts semblent porter leurs fruits... L'histoire s'écrit de nouveau.

\- Génial..., dit faiblement la blonde encore endormie.

\- ...Et vous apparaissez à présent dans mes visions, continua le magicien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Daniel plus exactement. Tout semble indiquer que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

\- La voie de la mort ?

\- C'est exact. Votre mission ici semble être bientôt accomplie.

\- ….

\- Ceci ne semble pas vous réjouir. Je me trompe ?

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai un cours d'équitation à donner. »

C'était un dur rappel à sa condition qu'elle ne voulait endurer. Et Daniel quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

Emma lisait avec un certain intérêt un livre sur les équidés. Regina avait reporté sa leçon du matin et de fait, la palefrenière d'un temps avait jugé opportun d'approfondir ses connaissances sur les chevaux.

Emma avait prit la liberté d'investir la bibliothèque du Ténébreux. Elle s'était installée à même le sol et avait éparpillé divers ouvrages autour d'elle. La haute tour circulaire offrait de nombreux vitrages et le soleil baignait aisément la pièce de sa lumière salutaire. Emma n'appréciait pas de lire à la lumière vacillante et faible d'une petite bougie de cire.

Elle poursuivait sa lecture avec assiduité, mémorisant le contenu des pages.

Lorsqu'elle détacha son regard des pages jaunies, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était presque en retard. Le soleil était presque à son zénith. Elle ne songea pas à prendre son repas et quitta le manoir du Ténébreux dans l'instant qui suivi.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle devant la maison de Regina. Elle reprit sa respiration et donna trois coups francs contre la porte. Henry lui ouvrit et Daniel entra.

\- « Regina ne vous a pas prévenu ? Son cours d'aujourd'hui est annulé. Des tisserands sont là pour sa vêture.

\- Ah. »

Emma ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Elle était déçue mais n'en montra rien. Regina arriva et salua Daniel. Elle se répandit ensuite en excuses.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Daniel.

\- Je suis sotte, j'aurais dû y penser. Vous êtes venu pour rien et...

\- Vous n'êtes pas sotte », contredit-il avec douceur.

Regina lui adressa un sourire. Le ventre du palefrenier se mit soudain à crier famine et Emma rougit de gêne.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, c'est inconvenant. Je craignais d'être en retard alors...

\- Pourquoi ne pas manger quelque chose avant de repartir ?, proposa gentiment Henry.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse et..., commença Daniel.

\- Assez, assez, fit le père de Regina en chassant les paroles du palefrenier d'un vague geste de la main. La cuisine se trouve après le grand salon, derrière le petit salon, sur votre gauche, la deuxième porte sur un couloir à droite. »

L'homme lui désigna une direction et Emma s'y dirigea d'un pas peu assuré. Elle traversa un salon, puis un autre... Elle tourna à droite.

« Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'avoir autant de pièces ? » marmonna Daniel pour lui-même.

Regina avait plaisanté avec son père qui avançait que la démarche tâtonnante du garçon d'écurie était annonciatrice de son sens aiguisé de l'orientation.

La jeune brune se dévoua finalement pour retrouver Daniel et le guider elle-même à la cuisine. Sans grande surprise, il n'y était pas. Elle vaqua un peu partout dans sa demeure et trouva Daniel qui écoutait à une porte. Il était de dos et ne la voyait pas. Elle nota qu'il serrait tellement le poing que sa main tremblait. De là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait se douter de ce qui le faisait bouillir ainsi l'homme de colère.

Emma était hors d'elle. Plus elle écoutait ce qui se disait derrière cette porte, plus cela attisait sa fureur.

\- « La fille est belle et silencieuse.

\- Une fille idéale, ajouta le deuxième tisserand.

\- Oh, crois-moi, une fois entre ses cuisses, je sais qu'elle serait des plus éloquentes.

\- Peut-être même que son visage n'est qu'un masque et que par delà se cache une femme de petite vertu...

\- La plus audacieuse... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les tisserands sursautèrent et risquèrent un œil effrayé vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ils se détendirent immédiatement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du père et encore moins de la mère de Regina.

\- « Je vous conseille de la fermer, ordonna Emma en crachant ses mots.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es rien, mon vieil ami. Tu es comme nous, tu fais partie du petit peuple... Ou alors est-ce la jalousie qui t'enflamme ? Toi aussi elle t'inspire des envies ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous. »

Regina était maintenant à côté de la porte. Elle replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et se pencha d'avantage encore. Elle entendait tout ce qui s'y murmurait à l'intérieur.

\- « Oh, excusez-nous, _mon seigneur_, de n'avoir vu la vertu qui sommeillait en votre cœur..., commença le tailleur en esquissant une courbette avec hypocrisie.

\- Pardonnez à nos âmes viles de vouloir profiter des plaisirs que suggèrent ses courbes, compléta le deuxième en s'inclinant tout pareillement à son confrère.

\- Peut-on vraiment nous en blâmer ?, reprit le premier.

La brune se serra de ses bras comme pour se protéger des propos lubriques et de ces envies grivoises que les tisserands formulaient à son propos. Daniel prit la parole et la jeune Regina l'entendit pour la première fois user d'un ton dur et intimidant :

« Vous apprendrez bien volontiers qu'une épée, qu'elle soit tenue par un gentilhomme ou un paysan, est tout aussi blessante lorsqu'elle vous transperce le corps. »

Le ton était calme, sans menace apparente. Cependant nul n'était dupe et les deux tisserands sentaient que derrière ce calme apparent et ce sourire d'apparat se cachait une menace réelle. Emma avait la mâchoire crispée au point que cela en était presque douloureux.

« Ah Daniel, vous étiez là ! »

La brune entra dans la pièce, arborant un air innocent. Daniel relâcha son poing et lui adressa un discret sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Regina demanda avec légèreté aux hommes de déposer dans le grand salon les robes qu'elle avait choisies et emmena Daniel à la cuisine.

Regina affichait une mine peinée. Daniel se racla la gorge et formula ce qui torturait Emma :

« Tu as entendu ? »

La jeune brune hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Emma serra le poing.

« Tu ne dois pas accorder de crédit à ces faquins. Ils sont méprisants, ingrats, ignards... Ce sont des langues de vipères... Des infâmes fils de... de... »

Regina entendait la voix de Daniel gronder, trembler de rage. Emma se torturait l'esprit pour trouver un mot auquel substituer celui qui se formait de prime abord dans son esprit.

« ...De chacals. », cracha Daniel entre ses dents.

Emma fut surprise d'entendre le rire de Regina raisonner à ses oreilles. Sa colère s'envola aussitôt et elle regarda la brune essayer en vain d'arrêter ce son mélodieux qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- « Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille insulte, rit la brune en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

\- C'est une insulte des plus grossières, fit valoir Daniel en essayant de paraître vexé.

\- C'est une insulte des plus terribles, ajouta la brune, taquine.

\- Je ne te savais pas si moqueuse » fit le garçon d'écurie sur le même ton.

Ils poursuivirent un peu leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants devant la porte.

« Daniel, tu es charmant. »

Emma sourit sincèrement en réponse à ce compliment qu'elle lui savait tout droit destiné. Elle avait bien conscience que derrière cette flatterie, Regina lui signifiait sa reconnaissance pour avoir pris sa défense devant les tisserands.

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce que la douce odeur des mets embaumaient encore.

Daniel salua poliment la cuisinière et s'enquit de ses nouvelles. Le garçon d'écurie s'excusa de la contraindre à lui préparer un en-cas à sa simple intention. Regina le regardait faire. Il faisait preuve d'une réelle gentillesse. Alors que beaucoup ici méprisait les serviteurs et par dessus tout, les femmes lui, il les traitait avec respect.

Daniel prit une pâtisserie qu'il avala goulument, sous le regard rieur de la brune et la mine amusée de la cuisinière. Regina songea qu'il faudrait un jour se souvenir de ce goût prononcé de son palefrenier pour les mets sucrés.

La jeune brune s'éclipsa évoquant que les tisserands s'accommoderait bien mal d'être ainsi mis à part. Daniel quitta la cuisine peu de temps après, non sans avoir remercié, une fois encore, la cuisinière.

* * *

Dans le grand salon, Regina tournoyait doucement sous le regard de son père. Voyant le garçon d'écurie traverser son champ de vision, elle l'interpella :

« Daniel, attendez ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle saisit d'une main un pan de sa robe et sourit timidement à Daniel. Le palefrenier ne savait que faire ou que dire. Emma se rappela avec justesse que Regina s'était déjà enquis de son avis pour une chose similaire. Elle décida de ne pas réitérer son erreur :

« Heu... Vous êtes ravissante... comme vous l'êtes toujours. »

Emma songea avec amusement aux robes ouvragées et délectables de l'Evil Queen et aux tailleurs stricts de la Regina de Storybrooke. Il semblait que ce goût aiguisé pour les vêtements lui soit connu depuis toujours.

\- « Pensez-vous que cette couleur me sied ?

\- Je pense que Monsieur votre père sera plus à même de vous le dire que je puisse l'être..., murmura doucement Daniel.

\- Je crois que justement, c'est votre avis qu'elle désire » fit remarquer Henry.

Regina n'osait plus regarder Daniel. Elle baissa la tête et lissa sa robe, sans doute dans le but d'en ôter un pli imaginaire. Emma fixa ses chaussures et Daniel rougit. Henry s'amusait en secret de voir ces jeunes, qu'il soupçonnait être tourtereaux depuis peu, tâtonner ainsi.

« Si vous me le permettez... » murmura Daniel à demi-mot dans une demande implicite.

La jeune brune esquissa un discret sourire. Elle essaya tous les vêtements mis à sa disposition. Emma se demandait comment elle arrivait à enfiler toutes ses robes. Elle-même avait cru vivre l'enfer en portant un corset une fois seulement et la jeune Regina semblait s'en vêtir et s'en dévêtir avec une aisance déconcertante, bien que la présence de deux bonnes n'y soit pas totalement étrangère.

Crème, jaune, verte, bleue, violette, rouge,... Les robes se succédèrent de diverses couleurs et d'intensité variées.

Emma s'était assise, ayant pris bien vite conscience qu'elle s'était engagée à regarder un long défilé. Elle s'était risquée à lui glisser un ou deux compliments des plus sincères. Ceci les embarrassa grandement toutes deux.

« Laquelle a ta préférence ? », chuchota Regina quand son père fut parti.

La blonde chercha un argument qui pourrait l'aider à choisir. Regina était magnifique peu importe ce qu'elle portait. Et Emma savait qu'elle ne pouvait choisir une robe au hasard : la brune aurait l'impression qu'elle n'y accordait que peu d'importance alors qu'il n'en était rien, bien au contraire...

Regina portait fréquemment du bleu mais lui intimer la robe saphir aurait été choisir la facilité... Le regard d'Emma s'attarda sur le vêtement rouge mais eut la présence d'esprit de se dire qu'une telle couleur serait bien trop violente et provocante pour être portée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas choisir du vert, pas après avoir rencontré Zelena... Et les autres couleurs ne lui paraissaient pas plus louables...

« La violette. » dit Daniel finalement d'une voix franche.

La jeune brune s'étonna de ce choix. Elle était presque certaine que Daniel aurait choisi le rouge pour une obscure raison... Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui avait motivé son choix, Emma lui récita un poème, un poème qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu une fois à l'école et qui traduisait parfaitement ses sentiments en cet instant.

Elle était terriblement embarrassée de s'être dévoilée de la sorte au travers de mots. Daniel se racla la gorge en essayant d'arborer un air détaché. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait formuler tout haut les sentiments qui avaient pris la liberté de fleurir en son cœur.

Regina se pencha vers Emma, donnant malgré elle une vue fort plaisante sur sa gorge ce qui gêna la Sauveuse plus encore que son propre discours.

La brune prit doucement le visage de Daniel entre ses mains.

« Il en est de même pour moi » souffla-t-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et, y trouvant dans les prunelles du garçon d'écurie le reflet de sa propre envie, elle déposa prestement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer aussitôt. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour s'approcher d'avantage ou se reculer.

Regina songea à quel point il était doux de se voir porter l'affection d'un homme si bon à son égard. Elle s'approcha de nouveau et lui donna un autre baiser, tout aussi chaste mais plus appuyé.

* * *

Cora et Henry s'en étaient allés au palais royal. En commémoration de la mort du roi Xavier, ils étaient conviés à des festivités. Le souverain de ces terres, frère ainé d'Henry, ouvrait les portes de son château à ses jeunes frères.

Ces réjouissances se déroulant bien loin de leur propriété, le Prince Henry et son épouse seraient contraints, bon gré mal gré, de partir trois jours durant. La présence de Regina n'avait pas été requise. Cora avait tenu malgré tout à l'emmener avec eux. Elle ne pouvait concevoir sa fille aussi loin de son emprise.

« Ceci serait perçu comme un affront, lui fit remarquer Henry avec justesse. Seuls les fils de mon père et leurs épouses y sont conviés. »

Le visage de Cora se tordit en une grimace contrite. Son mari parvint, une fois n'est pas coutume, a lui faire entendre raison. Sa femme répudiait à toute éventuelle mésentente avec les personnes de pouvoir et cela la desservit cette fois.

Ils partirent donc en laissant leur fille unique aux bons soins de leurs serviteurs. L'ombre de Cora planait toujours aussi, le personnel ne serait pas enclin à un quelconque manque de rigueur. Regina n'en avait cure. Elle demeurait seule dans sa grande bâtisse et elle se sentait maitresse de tout. Elle rechignait à donner des directives à ces serviteurs que sa mère estimait soumis et obligés à leur pouvoir. Mais qu'importe : elle serait libre.

* * *

Après une longue leçon d'équitation où Regina s'était essayée pour la première fois au saut d'obstacles à sa plus grande joie, elle invita Daniel à rester un peu en sa compagnie. C'est du moins ce qu'elle lui avait explicitement proposé mais dans les faits, Emma se retrouvait assise à une table, seule. Elle attendait Regina dont elle entendait la rumeur de la voix quelque part dans une pièce, au détour d'un lointain couloir.

Après un temps, que la blonde n'aurait su estimé avec exactitude, Regina revint. Emma nota immédiatement que sa robe portait des traces de poudre blanche et d'un liquide visqueux et translucide qui devait vraisemblablement être du blanc d'œuf. La farine avait quelque peu blanchi le teint de la jeune femme et Emma sourit, amusée en songeant qu'à l'avenir elle ne laisserait plus ainsi surprendre.

« C'est une tarte aux prunes. » annonça-elle fièrement en déposant le plat devant le regard intrigué de Daniel.

Emma observait le plat avec curiosité. La tarte ne laissait pas deviner le fruit qu'elle cachait en son cœur. Un fin voile de pâte la recouvrait et de petits motifs y avaient été esquissés, donnant au dessert un aspect des plus exquis. Regina se munit d'un couteau et continua son explication tandis qu'elle en coupait une part généreuse :

« J'ai été acheter les prunes moi-même ce matin. C'est la première fois que je la fait entièrement seule. J'en ai déjà réalisées deux hier avec l'aide et les conseils précieux de Maud. Elle dit ''qu'une bonne cuisinière fera une épouse exemplaire'' alors... »

Regina posa une part de tarte dans une assiette qu'elle fit ensuite glisser devant Daniel.

\- « J'aimerais avoir ton avis, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi une tarte aux prunes ? », demanda Emma.

Elle préférait s'interroger sur le choix de la tarte plutôt que de s'attarder à ce que suggérait la jeune femme au travers ce met sucré.

Elle connaissait le goût de Regina pour les pommes, avait connaissance de son savoir-faire en matière de lasagnes mais cette tarte demeurait un mystère à ses yeux. La jeune femme saisit l'assiette du bout des doigts et la fit tourner afin que Daniel puisse mieux se saisir d'un détail. La couleur sauta aux yeux d'Emma à tel point qu'elle s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question. La peau du fruit lui rappelait la même couleur symbolique d'un poème qu'elle avait déclamé quelques temps auparavant.

\- « C'est violet, murmura Emma plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention de Regina.

\- Oui, confirma cette dernière le regard brillant. Je sais que les prunes n'en ont que l'apparence et que leur chair est différente mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de myrtilles, avoua-t-elle quelque peu chagrinée.

\- C'est parfait. »

Daniel posa sa main sur celle de Regina afin de chasser ses doutes. Ils échangèrent un sourire et la brune lui rappela une chose :

« Il faut pour cela que tu goûtes d'abord. »

Daniel porta une fourchette, généreusement garnie d'un morceau de tarte, à sa bouche. Emma déchanta bien vite en sentant le goût acide du fruit envahir son palais. Non pas que la tarte eut été réalisée de manière hasardeuse ou que les fruits eussent été de mauvaise qualité. La Sauveuse venait soudainement de réaliser qu'elle haïssait cordialement le goût de la prune et que ce n'était pas en ce temps et ni en ce lieu qu'elle viendrait à renier son chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle ou sa patte d'ours.

Par ailleurs, elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait le dessert aussi infect que délectable. Elle ne parvenait à déterminer si elle portait ce met en son cœur ou non en fin de compte.

Regina était déçue de voir que le fruit de son labeur n'avait pas l'effet escompté.

« C'est stupide. On dirait que j'essaye de t'empoisonner » rit-elle amèrement.

Elle se saisit de l'assiette et s'apprêtait à la soustraire à Daniel. Emma se dépêcha d'avaler le morceau qui lui restait pourtant en travers de la gorge. Elle extirpa la part de gâteau des mains de Regina et le tira devant elle.

« Non, j'adore la tarte aux prunes. Tu l'as très bien faite ! Elle est succulente ! » argua Emma en grande coûteuse de son temps.

Elle se saisit de sa fourchette et engloutit sa part sous le regard ébahi de Regina. Emma tira ensuite la tarte devant elle et s'arma de nouveau de son couvert. La brune prit place sur une chaise et regarda Daniel continuer à s'évertuer à finir le dessert qu'elle avait préparé à son intention.

Emma reposa sa fourchette avec un soulagement palpable. Elle avait fini ce dessert à elle toute seule. Son estomac était lourd et la prune lui avait laissé un goût désagréable en bouche. Elle en payerait sûrement le prix plus tard mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait cure.

« Tu es une cuisinière très talentueuse, la complimenta encore Emma. Je n'ai jamais mangé de tarte aux prunes aussi délicieuse auparavant. Il faudra que je songe moi-aussi à remercier Maud pour t'avoir appris cette recette car c'était vraiment... »

Regina se leva et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Daniel. Elle avait vu bien qu'il s'était contraint de lui-même à manger la tarte dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir.

« … vraiment exquis », finit Emma.

La prune avait peut-être un goût acidulé derrière cette première impression plutôt acide...

* * *

Les mois avaient à présent passé. Regina entretenait une relation avec Daniel en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire surprendre par ses parents.

La Sauveuse gagnait quelques sous pour les cours qu'elle donnait à la jeune Regina, argent qu'elle avait investi dans l'achat d'un collier. Tout ceci lui paraissait parfois insensé mais elle ne voulait plus s'assaillir de questions. Elle voulait profiter de ce présent où elle était heureuse, même si cela n'était qu'un mirage qui serait balayé par le temps.

« C'est magnifique, Daniel. »

Le garçon d'écurie noua la fine chaîne en or autour du coup de son amante. La brune toucha du bout des doigts le pendentif de métal précieux qui se réchauffait au contact de sa peau.

\- « C'est un arbre ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Un pommier, sourit-il.

\- Comme les pommes de mon jardin.

\- Comme les pommes que nous avons goûtées.

\- Une pomme d'amour... souffla le brune.

\- Le fruit de notre amour serait plus exact. »

Daniel s'approcha et posa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres sucrées. C'était pour Emma un baiser plus doux, plus vrai un baiser plein de promesses et d'espoir. Ce collier était modeste mais le résultat de son travail, une preuve de ses sentiments façonnés dans un métal immuable.

« J'aimerai t'emmener un jour dans un lieu où le temps n'existe pas, un lieu où il n'y a que toi qui compte. », souffla doucement la blonde dans le cou de Regina.

* * *

Emma oubliait son identité de Sauveuse, sa vie. Elle sentait à sa place dans ce corps de palefrenier qui n'était pourtant pas le sien.

Hook assistait impuissant à cette inévitable et inlassable ritournelle. Il était temps de rappeler à Emma Swan où était sa juste place. La blonde allait de nouveau quitter le manoir du Ténébreux pour rejoindre son élève, son amante, Regina.

« Emma, attends ! » héla Killian.

Il la vit continuer son chemin, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Hook rechignait à l'appeler ainsi mais puisqu'il le fallait...

\- « Daniel !

\- Quoi encore ? » fit ce dernier, déjà blasé d'être inutilement retardé.

Hook marcha d'un pas rapide et la rejoignit.

\- « Emma, tu te perds. Reprends-toi !, argua-t-il en saisissant le bras du garçon d'écurie. Tu sais que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lâche-moi, bon sang !

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle deviendra la belle-mère de ta mère.

\- Oh tu es bien placé pour dire cela ! Batifoler avec mon potentiel deuxième beau-père est aussi inadmissible que de fricoter avec ma belle arrière-grand-mère par alliance. Il y a prescription !

\- N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pense à Henry ! Pense à _ton fils_ !

\- ...

\- Rumpelstilskin ! » appela Hook à contre-coeur.

Le Ténébreux apparut dans la seconde qui suivie. Sur la demande du pirate, il défit le sortilège qui enveloppait Emma, chose qu'il n'avait fait depuis longtemps. Le palefrenier s'évanouit dans un nuage pourpre pour laisser apparaître une chevelure blonde comme les blés. Hook lâcha son bras.

La Sauveuse se sentait soudain mise à nue, démunie, sans le corps de Daniel. Elle regarda ses mains et n'y reconnaissait pas les grandes mains rassurantes du palefrenier. Elle les apposa que son torse dont elle redécouvrit les courbes.

« Rends-moi mon corps ! » ordonna Emma avec véhémence.

La blonde s'étonna de cette voix aigüe qu'elle ne se connaissait plus. Les battements de son cœur s'emballaient, mêlant colère et angoisse. Ses cheveux blonds chatouillaient ses épaules. Cette longueur lui était inhabituelle à présent. Ce corps avait quelque chose d'insupportable qu'elle n'aurait su déterminer elle-même.

\- « Mais ma chère, c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, déclara narquoisement le futur antiquaire.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi. Rends-moi le corps de Daniel. Maintenant, ordonna Emma d'un ton sec.

\- A trop être dans votre rôle, je crains que vous ne perdiez de vue la fin de la pièce. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas d'_ici_, ni de _maintenant_. »

Le magicien remit en place le corps de Daniel. Elle soupira de soulagement en retrouvant ce corps dans lequel elle avait investi son âme. Emma fit volte-face et partit d'un pas furibond. Le soulagement n'avait pas apaisé sa récente colère pour autant.

\- « Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ?, s'inquiéta Killian.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et disons que si tout ceci est une pièce, nous allons attaquer le dernier acte. »

* * *

**Notes :**

**"Faquin" est une insulte du Moyen-Age qui signifie "homme méprisable et impertinent; coquin, maraud".**

**L'insulte "fils de chacal" vient du **_Aladdin_** de Disney.**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina avait souhaité monter à cru. Elle lança Rocinante au galop. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec le cheval et ils couraient d'un même mouvement, filant comme le vent. Ils franchirent les obstacles avec grâce dans un bond. Regina souriait. Daniel l'observait un peu plus loin, tenant sa selle dans ses mains.

La brune s'approcha de son père, et dans un mouvement agile et assuré, elle descendit du cheval.

\- « Magnifique, ma chérie, s'enthousiasma le Prince Henry.

\- Merci, Père.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là » intervint Cora.

Regina essaya de se justifier en disant que ce n'était là qu'un amusement. Sa mère rétorqua qu'elle était trop vieille pour de tels enfantillages, qu'elle montait comme un homme alors d'une dame se devait d'être gracieuse.

Emma observait la scène et demeurait silencieuse. N'y tenant plus, elle se décida à intervenir pour défendre la jeune femme :

\- « Madame, la selle...

\- Je ne monterai plus aujourd'hui, coupa Regina. Et ne nous interrompez plus ma mère et moi. »

Son regard était dur et froid. Emma n'était plus habituée à un tel comportement. Daniel passa une corde autour de la bride de Rocinante pour le conduire à son boxe. La blonde se retourna une dernière fois vers Regina afin de croiser son regard mais cette dernière l'ignora délibérément.

* * *

La brune se présenta quelques instants plus tard dans les écuries alors que Daniel brossait la monture de son élève. Elle s'avança doucement vers son amant, le regard rivé sur le sol, trainant des pieds, soulevant poussière et brins de paille au fil de ses pas.

\- « Pardon d'avoir été si...hargneuse, s'excusa-t-elle, fautive.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il faudra juste te rattraper » lança-t-il taquin.

Regina esquissa un léger sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, essayant de lui témoigner tout son amour à travers ce simple geste. Emma répondit au baiser, tout à son bonheur de retrouver une Regina qui, elle l'espérait de tout cœur, nourrissait des sentiments aussi profonds que les siens à son égard.

La brune s'inquiétait de l'omnipotence de sa mère. La Sauveuse s'inquiétait pour son amante et pour son propre sort. Elle craignait de ne pouvoir se sauver. Le Ténébreux lui avait fait comprendre que la fin de cette mascarade était proche. Ce qui torturait Emma, c'est qu'elle avait engagé son cœur dans cette pièce où le rideau allait bientôt tomber.

* * *

Regina retrouva son garçon d'écurie sous un pommier de sa grande propriété. Emma lui proposa un rendez-vous où elles mangeraient seules à la lumière du soleil couchant mais Regina avorta ses plans, mentionnant sa mère. La blonde palefrenière en était blessée et s'agaçait de l'influence de Cora sur sa fille. Cette dernière en est aussi affectée et chagrinée que pouvait l'être son amant.

« L'amour, le Véritable Amour est la plus puissante des magies. Il peut triompher de tout. »

Jamais Emma n'aurait cru possible de sa part, de sortir pareil discours. Elle était alors la digne fille son père et sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. L'amour que ses parents se portaient, elle y croyait à présent car elle le voyait dans les yeux de Regina.

« A L'AIIIIIDE ! »

Un cheval passa au galop près d'eux et le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. La Sauveuse n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Regina était de nouveau sur le dos de Rocinante pour aller sauver la jeune Snow-White.

Ceci ramena subitement la palefrenière à sa condition. L'histoire se réécrivait, inexorablement.

« Daniel est mort peu après cet incident » pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

Son cœur se serra et se tordit d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Regina, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

* * *

Le soir venu, la brune entra avec fracas dans l'écurie. Daniel sortit d'un boxe, interpelé par le bruit. La jeune femme brune se jeta dans ses bras afin de retrouver la chaleur apaisante de son amant.

« Épouse-moi. »

Emma pouvait y voir la détresse et l'espoir dans ses yeux marrons. La Sauveuse ne comprenait pas cette demande subite. Regina expliqua qu'elle avait sauvé la Princesse Snow-White et que son père, le roi Léopold, souhaitait l'épouser.

\- « Etre reine ne m'intéresse pas, confessa-t-elle. Tu es tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Si je dois t'épouser, je dois le faire bien. »

Dans un de ses sacs de cuir, la blonde sortit un anneau torsadé. Elle l'avait fait faire à la seule intention de Regina. Bien qu'elle pensait ne jamais le lui offrir, elle avait songé plusieurs fois à cette éventualité. Daniel fit glisser doucement l'anneau précieux le long de l'annulaire gauche de Regina.

La brune voyait son rêve le plus cher se réaliser. Emma vit un sincère sourire de bonheur naitre sur son visage, elle vit ses yeux étinceler de joie. Cette bague était une promesse d'engagement, de liberté et d'amour.

Soudain, un bruit sourd raisonna dans l'écurie. Snow-White se trouvait dans l'embrasure et une selle demeurait à ses pieds. Elle partit en courant et Regina se lança à sa poursuite, abandonnant Daniel derrière elle.

Emma resta figée sur place, sans bouger. Comment est-il convenable de réagir quand votre mère d'une dizaine d'années, qui ignore _a fortiori_ qui vous êtes, vous surprend en train d'embrasser celle qui finira par détruire sa vie ?

* * *

Cora avait intimé à sa fille de rester dans sa chambre. Regina demeura dans ses appartements, obéissant à sa mère. Elle allait épouser le roi et elle était encore abasourdie par la nouvelle. On ne refuse pas la demande d'un souverain le roi obtient toujours ce qu'il désire et c'est là la triste réalité de ce temps.

Cora avait débauché les services du palefrenier. Regina errait dans sa chambre, ne trouvant consolation dans les livres poussiéreux dans lesquelles elle essayait désespérément de se plonger.

La nuit était tombée et Emma avait décidé de mettre à profit ses talents. Elle escalada la bâtisse dont les pierres de la façade dessinaient un chemin aisément repérable pour son œil avisé. Daniel toqua doucement aux carreaux et la jeune femme accourut pour lui ouvrir.

Regina lui confia ses peurs et le garçon d'écurie essaya de les apaiser au mieux. Emma déglutit avec difficulté. Regina allait épouser son grand-père et suivre le dessein initialement tracé. La palefrenière sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle se sentait coupable, nauséeuse et ne savait que faire. Ceci la ramenait durement à sa réalité, une fois encore. Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Regina, ni ici ni là-bas. Alors elle décida de bousculer ses plans, quitte à menacer sa propre existence.

\- « Nous pouvons fuir, exposa Daniel. Nous pouvons prendre Rocinante et partir dans les terres du Sud. Nous pouvons suivre le cours d'eau et ils perdront nos traces.

\- Ma mère a de la magie, rappela Regina à contre-coeur.

\- Mais nous en avons également, ajouta Daniel d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Il n'est rien de plus fort que mes sentiments à ton égard. Nous pourrons vivre ensemble. Tu pourras être libre. »

L'esprit d'Emma bouillonnait. Elle essayait d'établir un plan de fuite plausible et réalisable. Il faudrait non seulement échapper à Cora mais également au Ténébreux qui s'offusquerait de voir la Sauveuse prendre la poudre d'escampette avec ses espoirs de revoir un jour Baelfire... Pourtant cela devait être possible. N'était-ce pas Snow-White qui arguait que l'Amour trouvait toujours un moyen ? Emma se devait de garder espoir.

« Daniel, je sais que c'est déplacé mais comme tu m'as demandé ma main... J'aimerais... J'aimerais me donner à toi. »

Daniel rougit furieusement sous ses mots crus qui ne laissait nulle imagination quant aux intentions de Regina à son égard. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

\- « Non, ce ne serait pas acceptable. Nous sommes fiancés mais pas mariés.

\- Épouser le roi n'est pas une chose plus louable. Et je n'ai besoin de l'accord de personne pour savoir que c'est à toi que je suis destinée. »

Elle n'avait pas tort et Emma ne dit rien pour la contredire. Elle s'était toujours imaginée Regina aussi autoritaire dans l'intimité que derrière un bureau. Pourtant cette jeune Regina caressait doucement ce torse qu'elle ignorait être plus galbé de nature, cherchant implicitement son accord, guettant sans cesse l'ombre d'un remord. Emma se sentait encore coupable en cet instant parce que le désir exprimé par la brune était aussi fort que celui qu'elle éprouvait en laisser aller à pareille merveille serait un tort. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer.

Emma se demanda si son corps n'était qu'un déguisement finalement. Elle s'interrogea pour la première fois : était-elle vraiment un homme en cet instant ? Son corps manifesterait-il son désir ? Elle ne s'était jamais hasardée à s'enquérir de cet aspect de Daniel et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle s'harrassait de questions et Regina, loin des tortures de son amante, poursuivait ses caresses, plus demandeuse.

Emma jeta au loin ses tourments. Sous les doigts de la brune, elle savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Alors, une fois encore, elle cessa d'être d'Emma pour n'être que ce garçon d'écurie.

Daniel prit la brune dans ses bras et la souleva doucement. Il l'allongea sur son lit et guetta sa réaction. Regina avait initié les premières caresses mais elle se retrouvait démunie à présent. Elle prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion comme pour lui signifier silencieusement que son avis restait inchangé. Daniel baisait ses lèvres, lui portant des baisers tantôt délicats, tantôt enflammés. Ils étaient autant de déclarations muettes portées à ses lèvres.

Il effleura sa peau satinée du bout des doigts. Il écoutait ses soupirs, prenait soin de répondre à ses attentes et à ses désirs.

La jeune femme posait ses mains maladroitement sur le corps de son amant, qui ne cessait de la rassurer. Pour ce dernier ne témoignait point d'hardiesse et demeurait tout aussi fébrile sous ses caresses. Daniel s'émouvait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de ce corps nu contre le sien, de ce souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Fruit de son temps, Regina se montait alors soumise et désireuse de satisfaire les besoins de l'homme qui était dans ses bras. Ce dernier, cependant, couvrait son corps de baisers, attachait une importance cruciale à ses désirs muets. Il remarquait sans peine la naissance d'une demande et y répondait sans attendre.

Rien n'était plus important que le plaisir de Regina en cet instant.

Daniel découvrait un plaisir tout autre, un délice jusqu'alors inconnu car jouissance d'un corps dont elle était jusqu'alors dépourvue. Il découvrit le plaisir que celui d'être l'initiateur de cette fusion, de cette alliance des corps dont le plaisir nous dévore.

Regina espérait de tout cœur pouvoir fuir à ses côtés. Cependant, l'ombre de Cora planait toujours et elle se torturait en pensant que sa mère trouverait un moyen de lui subtiliser ce bonheur si rare que représentait Daniel. Sa mère avait bridé sa liberté, étouffé ses moments d'amusement Regina ne pouvait se résoudre à voir Cora cautionner le roi braver sa propre volonté et lui voler son corps et son innocence. Elle se rassurait en pensant que ce qu'elle venait de donner à Daniel était unique et ne pourrait jamais être repris.

La brune était étendue sur le dos. Son corps demeurait dépourvu de tissu. Le corps d'Emma était tout aussi nu. La Sauveuse s'était mise sur le ventre. Elle devinait sans mal les courbes du corps de Regina à la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Emma se mit sur le flanc et s'accouda sur un de ses bras. De son autre main, elle caressait les longs cheveux bruns de Regina, elle redessinait les traits de son visage, gravait sur ses doigts l'empreinte de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sa main poursuivait ses lentes caresses jusqu'à sa clavicule. Emma s'abandonna à un geste de tendresse et déposa doucement un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de Regina. La blonde sentit la jeune femme se tourner vers elle et coller son corps contre le sien. Il n'était nullement sujet de s'abandonner de nouveau à au plaisir charnel. Elles se contentaient de profiter de la chaleur des corps, du parfum de l'autre. Et même si cela était peut-être illusoire, il leur sembla que leurs cœurs s'accordaient pour battre à l'unisson.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le ciel se fasse plus clair. Emma se rhabilla.

« Daniel, reste avec moi cette nuit » l'implora-t-elle presque en le voyant se lever.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Si elle se laissait guider par ses sentiments, elle ne l'aurait plus jamais quittée. Pourtant, il le fallait. Elle se devait de préparer cette folle escapade qui scellerait leur destin à toutes deux.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai dans ton cœur. Tu seras éternellement dans le mien. Je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi. »

Daniel avait confessé ce fol aveu dans un murmure à l'oreille de sa belle. La Sauveuse savait que la jeune brune lui demandait implicitement de rester toujours, aussi elle lui avait à son tour signifié qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le voir quitter sa chambre par la fenêtre.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et les astres n'avaient pas daigné éclairer les ténèbres dans lequel le monde était à présent plongé. La brune avait rejoint le palefrenier près du boxe de Rocinante. Ils s'apprêtaient à fuir. C'était complètement fou, surtout pour Emma, mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait cure.

Soudain les portes de l'écurie s'ouvrirent à la volée et Cora entra. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Emma sentit l'angoisse l'envahir mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression de terreur qui était collée au visage de la jeune Regina.

Daniel prit place derrière elle, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Sois forte, Regina » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme se sentit gonflée d'un nouveau courage à ces mots.

« Ta magie ne pourra pas nous séparer » argua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Mère et fille discutèrent quelques instants de la situation. Emma observa la jeune brune tenir tête à sa mère, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sembla que Cora se faisait une raison et laissait Regina être auprès de Daniel. La fille en fut heureuse et prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la remercier de lui accorder ainsi sa liberté.

Cora s'approcha de Daniel et étrangement, le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre la chamade. Les paroles de la mère de Regina se firent moins complaisantes. Le discours sonnait comme tortueux.

Sans crier gare, la future Reine de cœur plongea sa main dans la poitrine du palefrenier et en retira l'organe encore battant. Emma voulut hurler mais la douleur était si vive et si déchirante qu'elle ne put exprimer sa souffrance. Chaque parcelle de son corps se consumait dans une douleur vivace et meurtrière. Il n'y a point de pire torture. Les larmes brulantes perlèrent à ses yeux. Sa vision en fut troublée. Un râle mourut dans sa gorge tandis que Cora resserrait sa poigne autour du cœur de Daniel. L'organe se mua en poussière et se disperssa sur le sol.

Le cœur réduit en cendres, le corps du garçon d'écurie s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

Emma entendit Regina hurler et même si elle ne discernait pas avec exactitude ce qu'elle disait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir de cette mort.

« C'est ta fin heureuse » entendit-elle Cora dire à sa fille.


	7. Chapter 7

Et la blonde se retrouva dans le grand manoir du Ténébreux où elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura sur son sort, sur celui de Regina, sur toute cette histoire ignoble sur laquelle son existence était bâtie. Les larmes brulantes traçaient un chemin tortueux sur ses joues avant de s'échouer sur le sol de marbre. Celle qui incarnait l'espoir versait des larmes sur le plus noir des desseins.

Killian essaya de l'approcher dans l'espoir d'apaiser quelque peu cette meurtrissure inconsolable, d'essuyer ces flots de larmes intarissables. Marianne observait la scène sans comprendre. La magie de la Sauveuse faisait vibrer l'air tout entier et se faisait oppressante . Hook ne put l'atteindre. Emma essayait de se protéger de la douleur tant bien que mal. Un rempart translucide et magique l'enveloppait et empêchait quiconque de l'approcher. Le pirate ne pouvait qu'assister à ce spectacle affligeant de tristesse : la Sauveuse à genoux qui se serrait de ses bras, comme pour réfréner le morcellement de son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait se protéger de ce tourment. Elle était triste de la mort de Daniel car cela incarnait la mort d'un espoir. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était celle contre laquelle le Ténébreux l'avait pourtant mise en garde. Cependant, le souffle incandescent de cette désolation semblait entrer en contact avec une souffrance plus grande encore qui ne lui semblait pas être sienne. Son âme semblait se déchirer, tomber en lambeaux. Un trou béant transperçait dans sa poitrine de part en part, un vide que nul se saurait combler.

Elle n'avait pas assez de souffle pour crier. Elle n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer. Elle n'avait même plus assez de cœur pour exprimer sa douleur.

Hook faisait vaquer son regard d'Emma au Ténébreux.

« Tu comptes la laisser comme ça ?!, hurla-t-il. Fais quelque chose ! »

Le crocodile s'exécuta à contre-cœur, plus pour apaiser la Sauveuse qui venait de consolider leur histoire que pour répondre aux exigences du pirate. Un nuage pourpre rampa jusqu'à elle. Il traversa sans peine ce vain rempart hissé pour la protéger et l'enveloppa de manière fugace avant de disparaître aussitôt. Emma s'effondra sur le sol froid. Malgré son inconscience, les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Killian s'apprêta à demander des explications. Le Ténébreux le devança :

« Ceci fait parti du contrat. Elle devait payer le prix de sa mort, c'est chose faite à présent. Ce qu'elle ignore encore c'est qu'elle devra payer ce prix tant que les choses demeureront ainsi. »

Rumpelstilskin fit disparaître le corps d'Emma dans un nuage pourpre.

« Vous vous en irez demain. Je dois préparer une potion à mon intention. »

* * *

\- « C'est ici que l'histoire s'achève. Je le crains. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe, déclara le futur M. Gold.

\- Nous allons rentrer chez nous ?, demanda Killian suspicieux.

\- Je vais de ce pas vous ouvrir le portail.

\- Et ta mémoire ?, questionna encore le pirate.

\- J'ai une petite concoction, fit ce dernier en agitant une petite fiole. N'oubliez pas votre...petit paquet, ajouta-t-il, en désignant Lady Marianne. »

Le Ténébreux ouvrit le portail temporel à l'aide de la magie de la Sauveuse et d'une baguette magique. Celle-ci était différente de celle qu'Emma avait déjà utilisée et elle se demanda qui Rumpelstilskin avait pu voler ou tuer pour l'obtenir. Elle demeura cependant silencieuse.

Les trois voyageurs se firent happer par le souffle du vortex et alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les limbes du temps, le Ténébreux ingéra le breuvage.

Cependant il serait illusoire que de dire que l'influence de Daniel s'achevait avec son départ. Emma avait influencé l'existence de Regina plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Quelle aubaine malheureuse pour la Sauveuse que d'ignorer encore tout le mal dont elle était l'instigatrice...

* * *

Cora observait sa fille. Le mariage avait été planifié, tout se déroulait selon ses désirs. Elle avait bien tenté d'avancer encore la date du mariage mais le roi Léopold tenait à parfaire certains détails. Il tenait à la présence de ses bouquets de perce-neiges qui satisferaient sa fille. Il avait également à cœur de reproduire à l'identique la robe que la défunte reine Eva avait portée lors de leur mariage. Ces caprices princiers retardaient la cérémonie.

Regina n'y accordait aucune importance. Elle était dans une vie qui ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Cela ne faisait que retarder l'échéhance d'un calvaire qu'elle savait inévitable. Elle se pliait à tout ce qu'on lui disait, elle courbait l'échine à la moindre remarque faite à son encontre.

Cora félicitait sa fille pour sa grâce et sa diplomatie. Elle se félicitait elle-même intérieurement d'être la cause de cette éducation qui avait su parfaire le joyau instimable qu'était sa progéniture. Elle allait accéder au trône, au _pouvoir_. Cora voyait ses rêves de grandeur s'accomplir. Regina allait enfin réaliser ce pourquoi elle était née.

Une personne qui ne possède rien est une personne forte de tout car c'est une personne qui ne s'impose aucune faiblesse. Une personne à qui on a tout ôté ne tire plus sa force de rien. Regina deviendrait forte sa mère savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cora s'était donnée tellement de mal afin de choisir le moment opportun qui inhiberait toute rébellion chez sa fille... Elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas tuer Daniel trop tôt.

Cora soupirait à présent de contentement. Tous ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains.

Regina comprendrait un jour que sa mère n'avait agi que dans son propre intérêt. La jeune femme, dépouillée de toute attache deviendrait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle devait essayer sa robe une fois encore. De nouvelles étoffes avaient été ajoutées, le drapé tombait différemment et il fallait le parfaire à sa silhouette. Regina retint sa respiration alors qu'on lui enfilait le corset étroit de la robe. Il lui semblait encore plus serré qu'à l'accoutumé. Les bonnes lâchèrent les lacets et la brune, prise dans cet étau de tissu, parvint de nouveau à respirer.

Cora plissa légèrement les yeux et observa sa fille en se pinçant les lèvres.

Regina s'expliqua d'une voix lasse et dénuée d'entrain qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Le cuisinier a tenu hier à avoir mon accord concernant certains plats. Cela a eut visiblement des conséquences incongrues. »

Léopold s'était absenté en compagnie de sa fille. Nul ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Regina n'avait pas été informée de ce voyage inopiné. Après tout, un souverain n'est obligé à personne. Alors, les domestiques venaient parfois quérir des ordres et des directives auprès de la future reine qui ne savait que dire. Elle avait toujours exécré le pouvoir et cette manie qu'on les gens influents d'écraser ceux de classe inférieure.

Cora ne se plaignait de l'absence de Léopold car elle prenait ainsi la liberté de contrôler les moindres détails du mariage de sa fille. Regina la laissait agir à sa guise. Elle n'aimerait d'avantage ce mariage que son bouquet soit de roses ou de bleuets. La seule et unique chose qu'elle aurait souhaité changer était l'homme qu'il lui faudrait épouser.

Elle baissa la tête quelques instants et retint un sanglot. Les bonnes attribuèrent cet excès à l'émotion que connaissent toutes les jeunes mariées. La future reine se serra de ses bras afin de s'apporter un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Pourtant, aux yeux de la mère de Regina, ce geste anodin n'avait pas pour but de se rassurer. La brune enlaçait dans ses bras quelque chose que Cora haïssait déjà...

* * *

Regina ne supportait plus la plupart des aliments qu'on lui proposait. Parfois l'odeur de certains mets lui était tout bonnement insupportable et elle rendait parfois. Elle se sentait affaiblie. On soupçonnait un quelconque vague à l'âme. Pourtant c'était là que résidait la mince étincelle d'espoir qui lui restait encore.

Elle savait que cette prise de poids n'était en rien la conséquence de son aide apportée au cuisinier. Son ventre s'arrondissait de manière presque imperceptible. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et se perdit au milieu des draps. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura silencieusement en gardant ses bras sur son ventre.

On lui avait retiré Daniel. Sa vie s'annonçait princière et pourtant dénuée de la moindre once de bonheur. Mais à présent, elle avait quelque chose, quelqu'un pour qui se battre. Daniel lui avait laissé un enfant qui grandissait doucement en elle. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à présent de son idylle charnelle et sincère. A l'abri de tous, elle se laissa à pleurer Daniel une fois encore. La peine ne semblait pas s'adoucir avec les pleurs, les flot salés ne semblaient jamais tarir.

Elle sécha ses larmes et caressa doucement son ventre du bout des doigts.

« Mon bébé, mon tout petit..., l'appela-t-elle doucement dans une voix qui se fit plus basse encore. Papa n'est plus là et c'est ma faute...,souffla-t-elle difficilement. Je suis tellement désolée... mais tu dois savoir que tu es aimé... Je t'aime déjà tellement... J'ai hâte de te rencontrer. »

Elle cessa de parler quelques instants comme dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe de sa part. Elle décrivit doucement sur son ventre de petits cercles de ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait être plus proche de lui en cet instant.

« Je suis certaine que tu ressembleras à ton père » lui confessa-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle resta allongée ainsi encore quelques instants. Elle entreprit la lourde tâche de conter à ce petit être tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec Daniel. Lorsqu'elle l'évoquait, elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, quelque part sa mort semblait lointaine et irréelle. Elle revivait ses souvenirs en les contant et se faisant, son calvaire qui se dessinait inexorablement semblait moins sombre.

« Je me demande si tu aimeras les prunes... », chuchota finalement la brune à son ventre dans un triste sourire.

* * *

Le roi devait rentrer dans la journée. Un messager était arrivé durant la nuit pour porter l'information à la future reine. Regina commençait à réfléchir à un moyen de garder son enfant. La seule solution qui se présentait à elle était de s'offrir au roi.

Elle présenterait ensuite cet enfant comme étant le fruit de son union avec le souverain et si jamais, au grand jamais, les traits du bébé tranchaient trop avec ceux du roi, elle le ferait cacher par de-là les murs du château et élever par des paysans. Elle n'était pas sereine face à cette éventualité mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle était prête à tout pour conserver cette parcelle de Daniel, pour conserver l'incarnation, cette preuve d'un amour qui avait pourtant bien existé.

Regina mangeait en compagnie de sa mère. Les bonnes apportaient les plats par dizaine. C'était copieux et la brune n'avait pas fort faim. Le mariage était proche et elle se torturait en se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de son enfant. Elle piochait quelques morceaux dans son assiette de-ci de-là. Elle tomba sur un morceau de viande atrocement salé qui enflamma sa langue et attisa sa soif. Elle se saisit de sa coupe et la porta vivement à ses lèvres. Cora regarda sa fille vider le contenu de son verre à grandes gorgées.

Regina sentit le liquide glisser le long de sa gorge et se répandre dans son corps. Une bouffée de chaleur la prit soudainement, lui déclenchant un vertige. Sa vision se troubla. Elle porta immédiatement ses mains à son ventre pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le protéger ainsi, de l'extérieur.

Cora s'approcha de Regina et posa une main sur la sienne. La brune leva les yeux vers sa mère. Sa vision était troublée mais elle distinguait nettement le fin sourire qui fendait le visage de Cora.

« Ca va aller à présent. Je prends les choses en main. »

Cora passa doucement une main sur la joue de Regina dont le visage vira de la stupeur à l'horreur. Ses entrailles s'enflammèrent et se tordirent de douleur. Elle tenta de se lever, sans doute dans l'espoir de fuir sa mère. Sa chaise tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol froid. Elle vacilla et tomba à genoux. Elle resserrait son étreinte autour de son ventre. Elle sentit un liquide couler entre ses cuisses. Elle savait que c'était le signe d'une perte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais palier. Et malgré la tristesse qui commençait à la submerger, les larmes salées ne perlèrent pas à ses yeux affolés.

Sa tête lui tourna et un éclair douloureux assaillit son crâne. Elle gémit de douleur. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, espérant apaiser sa souffrance, essayant de bercer le bébé et elle-même.

Regina implora sa mère de lui venir en aide, elle la supplia de ne pas détruire la seule once de bonheur qui lui restait encore.

Sa vision se troubla d'avantage encore et elle ne discerna que vaguement les formes. La douleur fut si insupportable qu'elle s'effondra inerte sur le sol de marbre. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Et le silence revint.

Cora n'avait esquissé aucun geste vers sa fille. Elle s'était contentée d'observer la scène. Elle nota le liquide rouge qui tâchait la robe de Regina. Le sang rougissait le sol de marbre blanc du palais.

Elle avait déjà vu la couronne lui échapper autrefois pour une erreur similaire. Elle avait accordé par le passé ses faveurs à un homme qui se disait avoir le sang bleu. Léopold l'avait jugée impure en apprenant l'enfant bâtard qu'elle portait dans ses entrailles. Elle ne laisserait pas Regina commettre la même erreur.

La future Reine de Cœur se saisit du verre de sa fille et en fit disparaître les résidus de poudre qui en tapissaient encore le fond.

Regina ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant mais qu'importe : elle n'avait pas besoin de donner un héritier au roi pour demeurer reine. L'avenir de la fille de Cora se déroulerait à présent sans impair.

Elle regarda le corps toujours inconscient de sa fille qui demeurait étendu sur le sol dur et froid du palais. A cet instant, elle était glorieuse et triomphante. La victoire était enfin sienne.

* * *

« Personne ne pourra plus jamais m'aimer. »

Regina se répétait cette phrase inlassablement. Elle n'avait su protéger son amant comme tout couple se doit de protéger l'autre. Elle faisait une piètre compagne. Elle n'avait su protéger son bébé encore dans son ventre. Elle ne deviendrait jamais mère.

« Quelle mère horrible aurais-je fait... » souffla-t-elle en essayant ses larmes avec rage.

Elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle n'avait plus ni amour ni once d'espoir. Elle n'avait plus la force d'aimer, elle n'osait plus espérer qu'on puisse un jour nourrir de tels sentiments à son égard.

Elle ne pouvait parler de sa peine à personne. Nul n'aurait compris la perte que représentait Daniel à ses yeux. Nul n'aurait mesuré l'étendue de la désolation en son cœur après la perte de cet enfant. Parce qu'on aurait dit que Daniel n'était qu'un amour passager, parce qu'on aurait soufflé qu'on ne pouvait s'attrister de la perte de quelque chose que l'on n'avait eu. Pourtant Regina se meurtrissait de leurs absences : ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait.

Elle regarda la robe blanche et immaculée richement ornée. Cette robe hypocrite meurtrissait son âme.

Elle devrait la revêtir pourtant pour signifier une vertu qu'elle n'avait plus, donnée à un amant qu'elle avait à jamais perdu. Le blanc se doit d'incarner la pureté et la festivité de l'union mais à cet instant, elle se sentait sale et détestable.

* * *

Le roi se devait de consommer son mariage. La cérémonie s'était déroulée en grandes pompes devant une foule dans laquelle Regina n'avait reconnu aucun visage. Snow-White avait semblé tellement heureuse de cette union, inconsciente de la souffrance que ce mariage pouvait susciter. La jeune reine avait néanmoins arboré un sourire factice afin de ne pas froisser les invités.

Regina entendit la porte claquer. Elle se tenait debout, le dos droit, au centre de la pièce. Elle se devait de garder la tête haute. Léopold se plaça devant elle. Il la déshabilla, sans prendre la peine de s'enquérir de son approbation. Le roi peut disposer de toutes choses à sa convenance.

Regina aurait dû se sentir menacée mais son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendit seulement que le roi eut fini et daigne la laisser. Elle pensa à Daniel, à son bébé et commença à esquisser sa vengeance.

Elle était contrainte et forcée de dormir aux côtés du roi, d'assouvir ses désirs et de supporter l'innocence insupportable de la jeune princesse. Elle n'eut pas à endurer bien longtemps les sévices du roi. Malgré les mois passants et ses nombreuses tentatives, Regina ne tombait pas enceinte. Il s'en offusqua grandement et blâma sa jeune épouse de lui refuser ainsi un héritier.

Il chassa Regina dans une autre aile du château et ne lui prêta plus qu'une vague attention, l'ignorant parfois totalement. Cependant, si Léopold n'accordait plus guère d'importance à l'existence de son épouse sous le soleil, il se souvenait parfois de son corps et la visitait parfois le soir afin d'assouvir ses désirs.

La brune ne se plaignait pas d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. Elle préférait demeurer seule avec sa peine, accompagnée du souvenir de ses amours perdus. Elle planifiait sa vengeance dans l'ombre, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser du souverain tout en restant diplomate afin de conserver le pouvoir. Ensuite... ensuite elle pourrait torturer Snow-White, elle pourrait lui faire payer sa souffrance...

* * *

Les conséquences de la mort de Daniel et de la perte prématurée de son enfant ont influencé le cours de la vie de Regina mais aussi celles d'autres personnes qui ont croisés sa route ou celle de l'Evil Queen.

Lorsque le Sort Noir avait exigé le cœur de la personne la plus importe à ses yeux, elle avait immédiatement songé à Rocinante. Le Ténébreux avait ri de ce sacrifice si absurde. Cependant, il faut voir la mort de ce noble destrier avec les yeux de Regina. Rocinante est la première chose qu'elle ait partagée avec Daniel. Ce cheval incarnait le dernier souvenir fugace et pourtant vivace du palefrenier. En tuant son cheval, Regina avait sacrifié le dernier souvenir empreint d'un souffle de vie.

Elle s'est entichée de Graham pour sa sensibilité qui lui rappelait la maladresse Daniel. Tous deux accordaient une importance cruciale à la vie d'autrui et Regina n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en être touchée.

Elle avait voulu prendre Hansel et Gretel car elle y voyait le fantôme de son enfant perdu. Voir ces deux enfants à la recherche de leur famille lui rappelait son défunt bébé qui n'avait pu vivre assez longtemps pour rencontrer la sienne.

Elle avait épargné Charming parce que sa dévotion envers Snow-White lui rappelait celle de Daniel envers elle. Le prince de Snow-White avait autant de charme que celui dont son palefrenier avait pu être doté. Elle se chagrinait de voir le prince ainsi refuser ses avances mais l'en félicitait secrètement. Elle admirait cette grandeur d'âme et cette droiture, cet amour sans faille qu'elle pensait se voir à jamais refusé.

Lorsque le trou béant en son cœur s'est fait trop lourd, elle s'était tournée vers le Ténébreux afin qu'il lui procure un enfant. Il aurait pu être tellement plus simple de porter le sien mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus.

Regina avait toujours déploré les cris stridents que le jeune et frêle bébé Henry poussait dans ses bras. Il en devenait écarlate. Ses cris raisonnaient sans cesse, harassants, déchirants.

Elle s'était inquiétée au point de le croire souffrant et de consulter Whale. Son cœur s'était morcelé sous la douleur quand elle avait constaté qu'Henry, _son_ bébé, cessait de pleurer sitôt qu'il était dans les bras de Mary Margaret et que les pleurs reprenaient dès qu'il retrouvait ses bras.

Pourtant si elle avait pu lire en le cœur de son fils à ce moment, la jeune Mairesse de Storybrooke aurait eu connaissance de la véritable raison de ces pleurs car le jeune bébé sentait la souffrance de sa mère, cette souffrance qui ne la quittait jamais. Il sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pleurer pour exprimer sa douleur, qu'elle ne pouvait la crier. Alors il avait choisi de pleurer pour elle.

* * *

La Sauveuse atterrit avec un soulagement immense sur le sol poussiéreux de la grange de Zelena. Elle était à Storybrooke. Elle était à la maison.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Pour la partie Regina / Léopold, je me suis inspirée du film **_La Couleur Pourpre_**.**

**Tout le chapitre, c'est du neuf par rapport à la première version. Vos avis, vos impressions ?**


	8. Chapter 8

La Sauveuse atterrit avec un soulagement immense sur le sol poussiéreux de la grange de Zelena. Elle était à Storybrooke, elle était à la maison.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place même si son retour avait un goût amer. Elle avait revêtu l'identité d'un homme pour mieux séduire l'innocente Regina, donnant au Ténébreux toutes les cartes en main pour la conduire à lancer le Sort Noir.

Elle justifia intérieurement sa traitrise en se disant qu'elle avait été sincère et que, de ce fait, elle avait sauvé son existence et celle d'Henry.

Elle avait pu reprendre ses esprits le temps d'une nuit de repos accordée et forcée par Rumpelstilskin. Mais ce vide qui dévorait son âme semblait ne pas s'émouvoir des nuits de sommeil. La douleur était toujours présente, lancinante parfois absente mais toujours sous-jacente.

Emma aurait voulu arracher son cœur qui n'était que douleur mais cela aurait été vain car c'est tout son être qui souffrait d'un mal dont elle ne pouvait déterminer avec exactitude la cause. Il lui semblait parfois ressentir le souffle incandescent d'une souffrance qui n'était pas la sienne.

* * *

La blonde retrouva ses parents aux Granny's et se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle trouva l'espace d'un court instant un certain apaisement qui sembla adoucir son déchirement intérieur.

Elle prévint la mystérieuse inconnue que Regina n'était plus l'Evil Queen, puis prévint la Mairesse. Emma était gênée de lui faire de nouveau face ainsi mais elle feignit l'assurance. La brune lui accorda un sourire poli et Emma se ne formalisa pas de cette soudaine distance qui tranchait avec la proximité à laquelle elle avait pu prétendre.

Regina s'avéra coopérative jusqu'à ce que... Robin se jette dans les bras de sa défunte épouse, qui n'était plus si morte. Emma était abasourdie.

La brune regarda la Sauveuse qui venait d'anéantir son bonheur, plus avec tristesse qu'avec colère.

« Toi... C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

De la peine. De la tristesse. De la déception. Et le vrai visage de la haine : du dégoût. Un regard profondément marqué par le mépris, à mille lieues de la tendresse à laquelle Emma avait eue droit quelques années plus tôt, il y a un jour encore.

Elle avait voulu sauver cette femme non pas parce qu'elle tenait à tout prix à sauver une vie. Elle avait sauvé Marianne pour ce qu'elle représentait et non ce qu'elle était : une victime de l'Evil Queen, du sang sur les mains de Regina.

Elle sortit du Granny's, le voleur des riches essayant de la rattraper. Marianne suivit son mari, prenant son fils par la main Emma sur leurs talons. Voilà une bien étrange confrontation.

Lady Marianne s'avérait moins douce et moins silencieuse que lors de leurs péripéties dans le temps. Elle hurla des injures à l'intention de Regina qui resta stoïque devant l'attaque. Robin essaya de calmer sa femme, tout en protégeant Regina, qu'il ne pouvait plus défendre pleinement à présent: sa femme lui hurlait que l'Evil Queen s'apprêtait la mettre sur un bucher.

Emma croisa le regard du jeune Roland. Si le petit garçon regardait la Sauveuse avec incompréhension, elle, elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans cet énorme règlement de compte...

Marianne partit, son fils dans les bras. Robin partit à la suite de sa femme, non sans s'être excusé auprès de la Mairesse, abandonnant la Sauveuse seule avec la brune.

Sentant la tension dans l'air, Tink avait attendu que l'éclat des voix s'apaise pour sortir du restaurant.

\- « Cette femme est vraiment la reine des garces..., bougonna Regina.

\- Ah, je croyais que c'était toi » lança Tink du tac au tac.

La brune toisa son amie d'un regard noir, lui signalant que sa remarque était plus que déplacée en cet instant. Cette dernière croisa les bras et arbora une une expression de défi. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée impressionner par Regina, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda la fée verte.

\- Je viens d'avoir la preuve que j'avais raison : tu es une fée pitoyable, Tinkerbell.

\- Regina, je..., commença Emma.

\- Taisez-vous, Miss Swan. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. J'estime que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir. Je rentre chez moi. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner du restaurant d'un pas vif, cherchant à établir une distance plus que conséquente entre Emma et elle.

\- « Regina ! Ne pars pas, l'interpella Tink.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Si tu pars, cela semblera suspect. Reviens au restaurant et terminons cette soirée. »

La Mairesse savait que son amie avait raison. Après avoir vu Robin se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de Marianne, si elle disparaissait mystérieusement, les habitants seraient plus qu'enclins à médire sur elle et prédire le retour incontestable de l'Evil Queen.

« J'espère que nous pourrons boire quelque chose plus fort qu'un verre de cidre » lança la Mairesse avec un regard noir pour Miss Swan.

Tink essaya de concilier la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen repentie à la même table. La fée savait que si son amie fuyait, c'en était fini de leur belle entente. Regina essayait de renouer son amitié d'antan avec la rechapée de Neverland, aussi elle accepta, bon gré mal gré, de rester.

Les Charmings froncèrent les sourcils en remarquant ce petit rassemblement hétéroclite mais, trop accaparés par leur petit prince et à l'animation qu'il suscitait, ils les laissèrent tranquille.

Les deux blondes se firent face, Regina ayant préféré ne pas s'imposer la vue de la Sauveuse directement. Henry se joignit à elles afin d'écouter le récit de sa mère blonde. Le restaurant commençait à se vider, les trois femmes et le jeune garçon étaient à présent les derniers clients.

Emma raconta pour la seconde fois, son voyage dans le temps. La fatigue, le soulagement et le relâchement de la tension la rendaient bavarde, bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle n'osa pas mentionner Marianne, se jugeant déjà assez stupide d'avoir trimballée cette pauvre femme pendant des mois sans prendre la peine de lui demander son nom. Elle omit volontairement de mentionner que le Ténébreux lui avait donné l'apparence de Daniel. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de la vague de douleur qui la transperçait de part en part.

Elle se vanta néanmoins d'avoir échappé à un voleur :

\- « Ah et comment je l'ai embobiné ! Je lui ai filé ma cape en lui disant qu'elle était magique ! '' Celui qui en est porteur se voit acquérir force et courage'' lui ai-je dit ! Quel crétin je te jure... Ton Robin Wood est un vrai con...

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui comme ça, intervint la brune menaçante.

\- Pourtant tu l'aurais vu, il était si... arrogant, si orgueilleux, si buté... l'infâme fils de...

\- Attention Swan. Ma patience a des limites, menaça Regina d'une voix basse.

\- ...de chacal » souffla Emma entre ses dents.

Henry éclata de rire et s'enquit de savoir d'où venait cette insulte peu commune. Emma se montra évasive et argua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un juron si rare. La colère de Regina laissa place quelques instants à de la surprise. Elle en fut interloquée au point d'en oublier momentanément la remarque cinglante qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer à Miss Swan. Elle n'avait entendu cette insulte qu'une seule fois et elle l'avait entendu de...

\- « Attends, tu lui a donné ta cape ?, s'étonna la fée verte.

\- Ouais... Enfin... avec une flèche pointée sur toi, ça motive. Une cape d'assez bonne facture en plus... fit Emma songeuse. Comment je me suis pelée après... Mais ça m'a permis de sauver ma peau, finit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Wood...la cape... C'est à cause de toi que le voleur des bois est devenu le voleur à la capuche ?, fit Henry, surpris, buvant littéralement les paroles de sa mère blonde.

\- Sans doute, dit Emma en feignant un certain engouement. Alors Tinkerbell, ça t'en bouche tellement un coin que tu es devenue muette ?, constata-t-elle en regardant la fée.

\- Il t'a pris ta cape... répéta l'intéressée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je dois...je dois partir. Il se fait tard. Je vous vois demain. Bonne soirée. »

La fée abandonna Emma, Regina et leur fils dans le restaurant et malgré leurs appels, elle ne se retourna pas. La brune se leva et partit la rejoindre. Son comportement était suspect, elle semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose et Regina se devait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Emma essaya de se lever pour partir à sa suite mais finit par retomber sur sa chaise, la fatigue lui faisant tourner la tête. La Mairesse chargea la serveuse de s'en occuper et abandonna Emma avec Henry.

* * *

Elle suivit Tinkerbell. La fée courait, volait presque à travers les rues de la ville. Regina fut surprise de voir qu'elle l'avait conduite jusqu'à la boutique de Gold. Tinkerbell poussa la porte d'un geste presque brutal, ne se donnant pas la peine de s'enquérir des horaires d'ouverture. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que l'antiquaire se trouvait encore derrière son comptoir.

\- « Je dois vous demander quelque chose...

\- Ma chère, je suis fermé. Mais je serais ravi de vous être utile demain à la première heure.

\- C'est urgent ! , s'affola Tink.

\- Dans ce cas, faites, soupira l'antiquaire.

\- Les objets, changent-ils de propriétaire ?

\- Tout dépend des circonstances. »

Gold était plus que surpris d'une telle question. Il ne voyait pas où la fée voulait en venir.

\- « Quelles sont ces circonstances ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Un objet donné simplement ou en contrepartie change de propriétaire. Un objet pris par la force reste éternellement attaché à son initial possesseur. Si le propriétaire est contraint de céder cet objet, il en est de même. C'est parce que nous nous attachons à ces objets qu'ils peuvent servir à nous localiser » conclut-il.

La fée apposa une main sur son front, paniquée et prit la liberté de s'asseoir quelques instants. Ses mains tremblaient de manière presque imperceptibles. Elle prit finalement sa tête entre ses mains et murmura inlassablement : « Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer ».

« Pourquoi devrais-je attenter à ta vie, Tinkerbell ? »

Regina entra dans la boutique avec sa prestance naturelle. Gold ne se formalisa pas de son arrivée et lui lança un bienvenue cordial quoique empreint d'une certaine froideur. Tinkerbell déglutit péniblement et prit la parole :

\- « Tu te souviens qu'Emma nous a dit avoir été contrainte de donner une cape à Robin...

\- Je ne pense pas avoir oublié une telle information en si peu de temps, s'agaça la brune en croisant les bras.

\- Les rumeurs couraient dans l'Enchanted Forest que c'était le cadeau d'une puissante sorcière que personne n'a pu retrouver... C'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'Emma... Robin ne s'en ai jamais séparée car il croyait en son pouvoir...

\- Où veux-tu en venir Tinkerbell ?

\- Robin le lui a pris de _force_. Emma en est restée la seule et unique propriétaire.

\- Tinkerbell... souffla la Mairesse avec un agacement palpable.

\- Robin avait une cape lorsque j'ai lancé le sort pour trouver ton True Love.

\- Je ne sais plus ! Ca remonte à tellement longtemps !, s'écria Regina avec exaspération.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation, déclara la fée, blanche comme un linge.

\- Et donc ?

\- Le sort désignait _la cape_ et non Robin. Ton True Love n'était pas encore né mais son empreinte était présente. Le sort nous a amenées à ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cette personne : la cape. Le sort désignait la cape, pas l'homme au tatouage de lion.

\- …

\- Ca signifie qu'Emma Swan est ton True Love. »

Regina demeurait silencieuse, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information. Tinkerbell était sans doute la pire fée qu'elle ait jamais pu voir de toute son existence. A vrai dire, Tinkerbell lui semblait tellement misérable en cet instant qu'elle aurait été tenté de rire si la révélation n'était si déstabilisante.

Elle lui avait fait confiance par le passé, il était hors de question qu'elle accorde de nouveau du crédit à ses paroles. Ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, un amas d'inepties grotesques.

\- « _Tale as old as time_, chantonna doucement l'antiquaire faisant rappeler sa présence.

\- Oh la ferme Gold , cracha la Mairesse en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu te souviens sans doute être venue ici peu après la malédiction... Tu étais enfin victorieuse Blanche-Neige à tes pieds mais il te manquait quelque chose...

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Tu es venue me demander pourquoi les gens agissaient ainsi, par obligation et non selon leurs envies. Je t'ai répondu ne pas voir où tu voulais en venir et tu as rétorqué que je ne pourrais te donner ce que tu désirais.

\- Et alors ? Quel rapport avec la situation actuelle ?

\- Tu as accédé à ce que tu désirais par tes propres moyens. Moyens peu conventionnels je te l'accorde... »

Se faisant, Gold était passé de l'autre côté de son comptoir et avait effleuré du bout des doigts le mobile pour enfants sur lequel pendaient de petites licornes de verre. L'une d'elles tournoya, faisant doucement danser une faible lueur bleuté.

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à répliquer, Belle entra dans la boutique à son tour, faisant tinter la clochette. L'heure était tardive et ne voyant pas son mari revenir, elle s'était décidée à aller le chercher.

Elle prit connaissance du litige et se joignit à la conversation à son tour, appuyant les dires de son mari, au grand dam de Regina. La discussion prit une tournure moins cordiale et personne ne semblait faire entendre raison à l'ancienne reine.

\- « Connais-tu ce conte exquis... où le prince délivre une princesse endormie ?, demanda le Ténébreux.

\- Ceci englobe approximativement toutes les histoires suintantes de bons sentiments, fit Regina acerbe.

\- Il parle du conte de _Sleeping Beauty_, expliqua Belle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Aurore dans cette histoire, lança-t-elle en réponse.

\- Le conte d'_ici_, pas la véritable histoire, continua la bibliothécaire. On y relate l'histoire d'une princesse endormie pendant cent ans, qui est libérée du dragon qui la retenait prisonnière. Le prince lui donne également un baiser d'amour pour la réveiller de ce maléfice.

\- C'est semblable à ton histoire, étaya Gold en réponse à la future question de la Mairesse. Tu as lancé une malédiction qui a gelé le temps pendant plus d'un quart de siècle. Tu étais malheureuse et pour cause : tu étais la seule à te souvenir de ton passé. C'est le grand défaut du Sort Noir, ma chère. Tu étais bloquée dans ton malheur et dans le temps. Il n'a repris son cours que lorsque la Sauveuse est arrivée.

\- Votre petite histoire est fort attendrissante, répliqua la brune toujours aussi froidement. Mais je n'étais pas une princesse endormie. J'étais une reine triomphante. Nuance. De plus, si je suis la demoiselle en détresse, cela fait-il de Miss Swan le preux chevalier à la veste rouge dans un tacot brinquebalant venu défier le dragon-Ténébreux ? »

Regina était moqueuse mais ses répliques acerbes et cinglantes cachaient un profond malaise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Elle avait croisé les bras et semblait réfractaire à toute paroles.

« Non. Dans cette histoire tu es la princesse qui demande à être aimée mais tu es également le dragon qui cherche à protéger son cœur. Tu es le cœur à conquérir et le monstre à occire. », déclara doucement la bibliothécaire.

Belle voyait la souffrance de Regina derrière le masque de froideur que l'Evil Queen se plaisait à revêtir pour se protéger. La Mairesse partit sans un mot : elle en avait assez. Emma Swan était donc déterminée à détruire toutes ses perspectives de bonheur ? Après avoir anéanti sa malédiction, menacé de lui prendre son fils, elle lui arrachait la seule certitude qu'elle pensait avoir. Robin n'était pas son True Love et pire encore, on lui disait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

« Quelle ironie, murmura Rumpelstilskin avant de laisser éclater un rire. Quelle douce ironie du sort. »


	9. Chapter 9

_Guest "des bises"_** : Je suis contente de te voir si enthousiaste :D Attention, Henry n'est **pas** l'enfant perdu de Regina dans la forêt enchantée. Perdu c'est perdu... :/ Joli théorie mais hélas fausse... **

**NB : Il reste deux chapitres qui seront mis demain.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hook était au comptoir du Granny's et buvait déjà un verre de rhum en cette douce matinée, tout en laissant un œil baladeur parcourir les courbes de la serveuse. Tink était affalée à sa droite, passablement fatiguée ou angoissée, voire les deux.

\- « La Reine va lancer une vendetta contre Marianne ou contre la Sauveuse ?, demanda Killian.

\- Je pense que vu la bombe que je lui ai lâchée hier, Robin et sa bonne femme sont le cadet de ses soucis. Elle est pas prête de lancer une malédiction avant au moins un siècle, répondit la fée avec lassitude.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle... Quelle fâcheuse nouvelle as-tu pu lui annoncer ? »

Ruby s'approcha discrètement en faisant mine d'essuyer un verre avec attention.

La voix de Tink était plus faible qu'un doux murmure et même l'ouïe fine de la louve ne put en discerner les mots. Le pirate lui demanda de répéter plus fort et distinctement ses dires.

« Emma est le True Love de Regina. »

Les mots semblaient couper la gorge de la fée tant il lui semblait dur de les prononcer. Killian s'étouffa avec son verre d'alcool. Ruby en lâcha son verre qui explosa en mille morceaux au sol.

« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent-ils tous deux.

Tink prit soudain conscience que la serveuse l'avait espionnée. Elle regarda quelques instants Ruby avec un vague air de reproche. Au point où elle en était, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de la réprimander. La fée leur expliqua l'histoire de la cape et de son sortilège qui avait été biaisé. La louve était contente d'être ainsi dans la confidence, Killian amusé d'un tel revirement de situation. Il rit de bon cœur devant la mine dépitée de Tinkerbell.

\- « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Killian, le réprimanda-t-elle, piquée au vif.

\- Oh si tu savais, _Love_... dit-il mystérieusement.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda Ruby avec intérêt.

\- Balance Killian... ordonna Tink, exaspérée.

\- Je suppose que tu dois connaître Daniel ? Et bien figure-toi que... »

Le pirate conta l'histoire du mystérieux palefrenier inexistant, le contrat qu'Emma avait passé avec Rumpelstilskin et son idylle incroyable avec la Reine. Tinkerbell tombait des nues et resta bouche bée face à ce que Hook venait de lui apprendre. Par ailleurs, la fée songea que ceci rendrait les choses plus aisées pour Regina, d'une certaine manière.

Les trois compères commencèrent à imaginer des plans plus fous les uns que les autres et Tink prit conscience d'une chose :

\- « Tu n'es pas censé être amoureux d'Emma ?

\- La vie est un jardin rempli de fleurs délicieuses..., expliqua Hook en parcourant les courbes délectables de Tink du regard.

\- N'espère même pas butiner cette pâquerette » répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ruby rit doucement à cette réplique. Elle leur apporta un verre de rhum et un thé glacé afin de ne pas se faire réprimander par Granny pour flemmarder au lieu de travailler.

\- « On pourrait simuler une attaque, songea le pirate en se grattant la barbe avec son crochet.

\- Une attaque ? Contre qui ?, demanda la louve.

\- Contre l'une ou l'autre...

\- Et me faire trucider ensuite ? T'es pas un peu malade ?, s'exclama Tink en reposant vivement son verre sur la table.

\- Contre Henry ?, proposa-t-il encore.

\- Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais eu affaire aux deux mères d'Henry. Si tu fais ça, elles te décapiteront sur place, prévint Ruby. Pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose de plus simple ?

\- Quoi ?, demanda Tinkerbell, désespérée.

\- Relance ton sort. Emma est là, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'erreur... »

Ruby devait finir son service, elle ne put s'extirper du restaurant pour poursuivre l'opération avec le pirate et la fée. Elle les regarda quitter le Granny's en maudissant sa condition de serveuse et enviant celle de Tink et de Hook qu'elle concevait comme exaltante, pleine d'aventures et de péripéties.

* * *

Les deux anciens habitants de Neverland se rendirent chez la Mairesse. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil de surprise en les découvrant sur son perron. Elle s'effaça derrière la porte et les laissa entrer. Les deux invités saluèrent Henry qui buvait un chocolat chaud assis au bar de la cuisine. Tink expliqua qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Ses paroles se firent évasives afin de maintenir Henry dans l'ignorance.

« Henry, mon chéri, tu ne voudrais pas... rendre visite à Emma ? » demanda rhétoriquement sa mère. Devant l'air plus que sceptique de sa progéniture elle jugea bon d'expliquer : « Elle revient de loin avec tous ces voyages dans le temps. Elle doit avoir besoin de ton soutien et de ta présence. »

Henry s'étonna de sa demande, et bien que suspicieux, se montra obéissant. Il se leva, dit au revoir à Killian et à Tink et prévint sa mère qu'il reviendrait pour le dîner.

La maitresse de maison se dirigea dans la cuisine où ses deux invités prirent place. La brune nettoya la tasse de son fils tout en portant une oreille attentive aux choses saugrenues qui sortaient de la bouche de la fée et de ce pirate handicapé. Elle abandonna la tasse dans l'évier et s'essuya distraitement les mains.

Elle ne supportait pas que l'on évoque Daniel, la douleur y était toujours aussi vive. Elle posa le torchon et porta machinalement une main à son cou où le fin pendentif représentant un arbre se trouvait encore. Pourtant elle ne pouvait être que séduite par cette hypothèse, aussi folle soit-elle. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ? Être libre et avoir sa fin heureuse ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques réserves.

Killian appuya les dires de Tink en contant des anecdotes qui remontaient à plusieurs années pour la reine et à moins de deux jours pour le pirate. Hook dévoilait des détails sur sa vie qu'elle n'avait confiés à personne. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne saurait mentir aussi habillement.

« Emma...est peut-être Daniel. Je veux bien l'envisager » admit-elle.

Elle pensa à Snow. Si la Sauveuse de ce temps et le palefrenier d'antan n'était qu'une seule et même personne alors Snow était responsable de sa plus grande souffrance mais aussi de son plus grand bonheur. Elle s'était tant de fois imaginée la tuer sans jamais s'y autoriser. Elle avait à maintes reprises écrit sa mort dans son esprit... Et aujourd'hui, elle se surprenait à remerciait le ciel d'avoir laissé Snow poursuivre son existence .

Voyant le grand sourire de son amie Tinkerbell, Regina continua néanmoins :

\- « Comment comptes-tu me prouver qu'elle est bien mon True Love ?

\- Avec mon sort, je peux...

\- Ahahah, coupa la Mairesse d'un rire sans joie, il faut dire que ça a _tellement_ bien marché la première fois.

\- Mais elle avait affecté l'histoire ! Mon sort ne POUVAIT PAS marcher dans un cas pareil, se justifia l'intéressée.

\- Soit. Je t'en prie, Tinkerbell, à toi l'honneur. Foi, confiance et poussière de fée... » soupira Regina avec ironie.

Elle demeurait cependant encore quelque peu réticente à réitérer le sort. Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose et se mit à douter :

\- « Comment savoir si je l'aime parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est ? Je ne suis peut-être disposée qu'à la considérer ainsi que parce que tu prétends qu'elle est mon True Love...

\- Regina... Tu te souviens de notre rencontre à Neverland ?

\- Quand tu as essayé de me tuer ?, demanda-t-elle moqueuse sans attendre de réponse.

\- Quand elle m'a vue, elle a tout de suite demandé où tu étais, reprit Tinkerbell. Et quand tu es arrivée et que tu as dit que tu allais bien, elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder comme pour s'assurer que c'était vrai et que tu n'avais rien.

\- Elle voulait peut-être simplement que je sois apte à sauver notre fils...

\- Je ne crois pas, intervint Hook. Lorsque nous sommes revenus ici, pendant la seconde malédiction, tu as été présentée à Henry. Et il se trouve que nous avons passé quelques moments ensemble, lui et moi...

\- Inutile de me rappeler que mon fils est monté à bord de votre péniche dégoutante...

\- Il trouvait étrange que sa mère lui présente subitement une femme avec qui elle prétendait n'avoir qu'un lien « d'amitié », continua Killian. Il s'attendait même à ce que vous lui annonciez votre relation, rit-il. Emma s'est toujours souciée de savoir comment vous viviez cette situation. Pas pour Henry, mais bien par égard pour vous.

\- C'est votre perception des choses, se braqua Regina. Il s'agit de votre vision, erronée et non de la vérité de tous.

\- Vous vous souvenez m'avoir demandé si je pensais que les méchants ne pouvaient pas mériter de fins heureuses ?, continua Hook. Aujourd'hui, je pense...non je sais que c'est possible car Emma ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle vous regarde, ou comme elle, elle vous a regardée lorsqu'elle était Daniel...enfin bref, peu importe.

\- J'ai eu de nombreux échos depuis que je suis ici, renchérit Tinkerbell. Tu l'as laissée en vie après qu'elle ait trucidé ton pommier, elle t'a aidée à détruire ce caillou magique...même si je n'ai pas tout saisi de cette histoire, il me semble qu'elle a mis sa vie en jeu. Quand Henry était coincé dans une mine, c'est la seule personne à qui tu as osé demander de l'aide, énuméra-t-elle de tête. Je te connais, Regina. Tu peux mentir à beaucoup de monde ici mais tu aimes cette femme depuis longtemps, avant même cette fichue histoire de cape. »

Regina baissa les yeux comme prise sur le fait. Éprouver un profond sentiment d'amour pour quelqu'un est une chose, peut-être d'autant plus quand il s'agit de la Sauveuse. Quand le sentiment est gardé pour soi, il est précieux, intime et presque surréaliste. Lorsqu'on en vient à le formuler à voix haute, ce sentiment devient réel à nos yeux comme à ceux d'autrui. La brune venait de s'entendre dire une vérité qu'elle avait par plusieurs fois souhaitée effacer. La peur d'être rejeté est toujours présente, tapis dans l'ombre...

Estimant qu'ils avaient assez abusé de sa patience pour aujourd'hui, elle congédia son amie et le pirate. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un...

* * *

Elle était assise sur le sofa et se tenait bien droite. Elle passait de temps à autre une main sur sa jupe pour la lisser. Elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle était gênée de venir ici mais elle ne voyait personne d'autre à qui s'adresser.

« Henry est revenu vivre à la maison. »

Archie ne disait rien et se montrait attentif. La brune lui lança un discret coup d'œil et poursuivit :

« C'est agréable de le voir à la maison. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais parti vivre avec... _les Charmings_. Henry est plus ouvert. Ce n'est plus comme avant. »

Elle marqua un temps de silence afin de laisser Archie réagir. Le psychiatre ne disait toujours rien. Le silence est la meilleure façon de rendre quelqu'un enclin à la parole. Il acquiesça néanmoins afin de montrer à Regina qu'il n'en restait pas moins investi dans la conversation.

\- «Robin est de nouveau avec Marianne.

\- Comment le vivez-vous ?

\- Vu que c'est moi qui aies initialement tué sa femme, il est plus que normal qu'il la rejoigne. La mort n'aurait jamais dû les séparer.

\- Mais, vous, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je le vis mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. La brune ouvrit la bouche, comme s'apprêtant à demander quelque chose, et se pinça finalement les lèvres, ravalant une question.

« Je vous écoute, Regina. », l'informa-t-il, compréhensif.

Le Dr Hopper avait toujours fait preuve d'un calme olympien, ce qui agaçait parfois la brune.

\- « Comment... comment réagit-on quand une personne n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Une personne se révèle être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Un changement de personnalité ?

\- Plutôt un changement de corps à dire vrai...

\- …. ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de Daniel ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Daniel était Emma...déguisée par Rumpelstilskin.

\- Ah... »

Ces histoires de contes représentaient sans cesse un nouveau défi pour le psychiatre. Bien qu'un peu perdu, il se tut afin de laisser à Miss Mills le temps de s'ouvrir au dialogue.

\- « Emma est remontée dans le temps avec Hook. Elle a ramené Marianne, la femme de Robin et elle s'est déguisée en Daniel. Rumpelstilskin aurait dit que c'était la seule solution, vu que Daniel n'existait pas...

\- Mhh... Vous êtes en colère contre Emma ?

\- Pour avoir ramené Marianne et m'avoir dupée sous les traits de Daniel ?

\- Pourquoi dire qu'elle vous a trompée ?

\- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

\- Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut feindre. Changer son corps ne signifie pas changer son âme.

\- Vous avez fait une réunion des anciens insectes avec Tink ou quoi ?, lança-t-elle avec agacement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?, sourit le psychiatre.

\- Tink a déclaré qu'Emma Swan était mon True Love et non Robin ! »

Regina se leva brusquement et commença à faire quelques pas afin de dissiper son malaise. Elle regarda Archie comme dans l'espoir qu'il affirme ou infirme que c'était insensé.

\- « En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Et bien...,réfléchit-elle, prise au dépourvu par la question. Elle est la Sauveuse, je suis l'Evil Queen. Personne ne peut m'aimer et personne ne le pourra jamais, conclut-elle avec assurance et tristesse.

\- Vous n'êtes plus l'Evil Queen, vous avez changé. Henry vous aime de tout son cœur. Robin vous a aimé aussi.

\- Mon propre fils m'a haïe. Robin a fini par partir. Daniel est mort et j'apprends que c'était Emma. J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière n'est qu'une farce. »

Regina fit quelques pas, ses talons raisonnant faiblement contre le parquet ciré. Archie la suivait du regard et voyait bien le mal-être de la Mairesse.

\- « Henry a été influencé par son livre de contes. Il n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer. Robin... son départ fait partie des aléas de la vie. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que ressent Emma... Mais en quoi cela vous fait-il si peur ?

\- Si...si elle n'avait fait ça que pour sauver sa propre existence ?, dit-elle difficilement, son cœur se serrant à cette seule pensée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander directement ? »

Regina s'assit de nouveau et prit place devant Archie. Ses yeux s'étaient soudain embués de larmes qu'elle contenait encore.

« J'ai..., souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration, peur, j'ai terriblement peur de me tromper, encore. J'ai peur d'oser l'aimer » avoua-t-elle.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Emma ne daignait pas sortir de sa chambre. Elle en franchissait le seuil rarement à tel point que sa mère se demandait si elle ne se téléportait pas quand elle avait le dos tourné. Il ne devait pas être humainement possible de rester ainsi cloitré entre quatre murs.

David était parti se promener avec le bébé. Mary Margaret lui avait dit vouloir rester pour Emma, au cas où. Snow-White suivit sa fille du regard. La blonde fit son chemin dans l'appartement et se fit couler un café avant de prendre place au comptoir sans dire un mot. Sa mère se racla la gorge. Emma leva ses yeux de jade vers elle.

\- « Bonjour Emma, lança-t-elle avec un certain enthousiasme.

\- B'jour » souffla l'intéressée en réponse avant de porter la tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

Mary Margaret sortit divers ingrédients du frigo. Elle parcourut la recette de son livre encore une fois et commença à s'organiser. Ceci laissait le temps à Emma d'ingurgiter une dose de caféine suffisante pour faire face à sa mère.

\- « Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, commença-t-elle en cassant un œuf dans un saladier.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Depuis deux jours ?

\- C'est les voyages dans le temps. Ca perturbe l'organisme et on a du mal à s'en remettre. »

Un joli mensonge est parfois plus facile à accepter qu'une vérité dérangeante et les parents sont parfois réticents à faire face à cette dernière. Emma regarda Snow-White ajouter la crème d'amande, la farine et le beurre. Elle décida de tenter sa chance pour contraindre sa mère à abandonner cette inquisition qu'elle n'était décemment pas prête à parer pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

Mary Margaret plaça un grand saladier rempli de fruits ronds sur le plan de travail.

« Une tarte aux prunes. »

Emma regarda les fruits violacés sans les voir. Elle était repartie bien loin, dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux la piquèrent, les larmes brulantes menaçaient de couler. Elle revoyait Regina lui apporter la tarte, un grand sourire habillant ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de sentir le goût acide du fruit dans sa bouche, de sentir les douces lèvres de Regina contre sa joue. Snow-White décida de faire la conversation, voyant qu'Emma n'était pas disposée à parler :

\- « C'est Regina qui m'a donné la recette. Elle venait d'épouser mon père. Elle ne sortait jamais... sauf quelques fois dans le jardin... pour son pommier. Et parfois, on la trouvait en cuisine en train de préparer cette tarte. Elle disait qu'une bonne cuisinière ferait...

\- ...une épouse exemplaire, compléta la blonde dans un souffle à peine audible faisant écho aux paroles de sa mère.

\- Il était mal vu à l'époque qu'une personne de la royauté s'adonne à de telles basses besognes, se souvint la petite brune. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander d'où lui venait ce plaisir qu'elle avait à cuisiner... Quand elle préparait cette tarte, elle semblait...je ne sais pas... heureuse ? Ca semblait évoquer chez elle de bons souvenirs... »

Emma regardait sa mère ôter les noyaux des fruits ronds. Snow-White espérait ainsi amener doucement Regina dans la conversation et évoquer l'affaire concernant Marianne. Emma ne l'écoutait plus. La Sauveuse venait de remarquer un point de détail.

Regina aimait préparer cette tarte aux fruits ronds et violacés. Elle avait toujours porté beaucoup de violet à Storybrooke alors que la Regina du passé portait principalement du bleu. _Daniel_ avait choisi une robe violette à son intention. _Daniel_ avait déclamé un poème évoquant le _violet_ pour confesser ses sentiments. La magie de Regina se manifestait dans un nuage _violet_. Le _violet_ incarnait le _palefrenier_.

La blonde se souvint d'une chose que Regina lui avait dite : la magie est émotion. Le trou béant dans le cœur d'Emma sembla se creuser encore plus profondément dans son âme. Mary Margaret vit les larmes miroiter dans le regard de sa fille. Elle s'arrêta dans sa préparation de la tarte. Elle questionna Emma, lui demanda si elle allait bien et cette dernière ne répondit pas. Aucun mot ne pourrait traduire sa douleur.

Le violet était la couleur de son amour pour elle et à cet instant, Emma réalisait que la brune avait toujours porté son deuil. Emma se dégoutait. Elle était écœurée par sa propre personne. Cela lui en donnait la nausée. Regina avait souffert si longtemps par sa faute. Son existence reposait sur la souffrance et la détresse qu'elle lui avait infligées.

Mary Margaret la sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne qui était agitée par d'étranges tremblements.

« Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, je comprends, dit-elle sincèrement. Même si je pense qu'en parler pourrait te faire du bien. Mais je t'en prie, essaye de sortir un peu de cette maison. »

Emma se leva sans un mot et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Snow s'assit quelques instants et essuya une larme qui avait pris la liberté de couler sur sa joue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille était si réfractaire à l'idée de se confier, pourquoi elle préférait garder sa souffrance sans en faire part à quiconque. Snow se sentait impuissante à apaiser la tristesse de sa propre fille elle se sentait inutile mais il est impossible pour elle d'aider Emma si celle-ci se mure dans le silence.

* * *

Emma s'était résolue à franchir le seuil de l'appartement. Elle avait songé à se rendre au Granny's mais elle risquait de croiser Regina, aussi elle abandonna bien vite cette idée.

Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et Belle l'accueillit d'un sourire. Elle était surprise de trouver la blonde en ces lieux mais ne lui dit rien. Emma la salua brièvement d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire crispé. Elle vaqua dans la bibliothèque et arpenta les étagères où se trouvaient les livres de poèmes. Elle passa ses doigts sur la tranche des livres d'un air absorbé. Belle la vit venir vers elle quelques minutes plus tard :

« Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je ne trouve pas le recueil que je cherche... ».

Belle ferma le livre dans lequel elle était plongée et aida Emma dans sa recherche. Elle consulta la base de données afin de voir s'il se trouvait effectivement quelque part parmi les rayonnages. La blonde fut surprise de voir que la bibliothèque possédait un tel recueil : elle l'avait cherché sans trop espérer le trouver. Belle l'aiguilla vers l'étagère désignée. Il n'était pas à sa place. Emma soupira et Belle l'aida à passer en revue tous les rayonnages.

« Ah je l'ai trouvé ! », s'écria Belle.

Elle apparut au détour d'un rayon en brandissant le petit livre.

« Il était parmi les romances... », lui expliqua la bibliothécaire.

Emma prit doucement le recueil des mains de Belle et l'ouvrit consciencieusement au passage qu'elle cherchait. Elle caressa les mots de la page avec une certaine nostalgie apparente. Belle vit ses yeux en parcourir les lignes son regard vaquait d'un point à l'autre de la page avec rapidité et aisance. L'épouse de Gold songea alors que la blonde n'était pas sans connaître le contenu du poème entre ces pages. Emma sembla ralentir sa lecture pour s'arrêter sur ce qui devait être la dernière strophe, puis elle referma le livre dans un petit geste sec.

\- « Ce n'est pas un livre très connu..., fit Belle. Tu l'a déjà lu ?

\- Ouais... Il y a longtemps. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus alors... je voulais le relire. »

Belle acquiesça, compréhensive. Il était toujours plaisant de se replonger dans un livre : c'était raviver les souvenirs d'une époque, retrouver un vieil ami. La brune prit note de l'emprunt et Emma se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle prit la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers Belle. La brune leva les yeux vers elle. Emma sembla hésiter un instant à lui demander quelque chose. Finalement elle se ravisa et quitta la bibliothèque.

* * *

Regina regardait son fils engloutir ses pancakes et son bacon généreusement nappés de sirop d'érable quand elle entendit la clochette du Granny's tinter légèrement. La brune nota du coin de l'oeil l'entrée de Mary Margaret qui vint s'adosser au comptoir à côté de son fils. Snow les salua tous deux et passa commande auprès de Ruby.

« Comment... va Emma ? »

Snow se tourna vers Regina qui buvait son café à petites gorgées. Elle avait posé la question d'un air détaché et semblait fixer un point invisible devant elle.

\- « Et bien... Elle se sent coupable pour Marianne.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui irait l'en blâmer » fit Regina d'un ton sec.

Mary Margaret songea à toute l'ambiguïté de la question : pourquoi Regina se forçait-elle à demander de ses nouvelles si c'était pour la darder d'un sarcasme ? Car la Mairesse semblait bien réellement se soucier de l'état de sa fille... Mais pourquoi ?

\- « Je pense que quelque chose d'autre la travaille, confia Snow.

\- Quoi donc ? Elle cherche à présent un moyen d'assassiner Marianne pour réparer sa faute ?

\- Non, répondit doucement la mère d'Emma. Elle semble tellement... tellement... je ne trouve pas le mot. J'ai l'impression qu'elle évite les miroirs. Elle reste cloitrée des heures dans sa chambre. Et elle a mangé toute une tarte aux prunes en pleurant presque...

\- Tu as toujours été une piètre cuisinière, marmonna Regina. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ta file d'exécrer tes plats.

\- … Et quand je la vois, elle a toujours ce livre de poèmes avec elle. Je crois qu'elle relit le même sans cesse... mais je ne sais pas... Je me trompe peut-être. »

Snow remercia Ruby et prit le sachet contenant sa commande. Elle salua la Mairesse et son petit-fils d'un geste de la main et sortit du Granny's, faisant tinter une fois encore la clochette de la porte.

Regina posa sa tasse. Elle repensait à Daniel et à la torsion de son visage lorsqu'il mangeait cette fameuse tarte aux fruits violacés. Il ne l'avait jamais appréciée mais il avait mis un point d'honneur à la finir dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir. Elle sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Elle se remémora également le poème que le palefrenier lui avait déclamé. Elle pensait bien avoir deviné ce qui torturait ainsi la Sauveuse...

* * *

Le docteur Hopper mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers. On frappa à sa porte. C'est une Sauveuse au teint blafard qui franchit le seuil de la porte. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Le psychiatre s'installa face à la blonde.

\- « Archie... je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire... ?

\- Quelle histoire ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Celle qui dit comment j'ai bousillé la vie de Regina.

\- Vous êtes bien dure envers vous-même...

\- J'ai ramené une bonne femme qui devait claquer et c'était la femme du petit copain de Regina... Vous appelez ça comment vous ? Puis aussi...

\- Oui ?

\- ...Je me suis déguisée et je suis devenue Daniel, confia-t-elle avant de déglutir.

\- Ah ».

Archie était surpris de constater qu'Emma était si encline à se confier. Il songea avec tristesse que le poids de sa détresse devait être bien grand pour qu'elle daigne venir lui confier ses peines et ses peurs. Elle gesticulait sans cesse, tordant ses mains, ajustant sa position dans le canapé. Son agitation paraissait refléter ses tourments intérieurs.

\- « Encore Marianne on s'en fout, continua la blonde les yeux soudain embués de larmes. Robin je l'ai vu, dans le passé, c'était un bel enfoiré. Il est con et arrogant... Mais pour Daniel... pour Daniel, j'ai été une belle salope..., articula-t-elle difficilement la gorge nouée.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai...séduit Regina alors que je savais que j'allais mourir. Je l'ai faite souffrir juste pour sauver ma putain de vie... et tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un vague geste de la main pour désigner ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

\- Avez-vous fait cela uniquement pour sauver notre histoire ?

\- Oui... au début..et puis...

\- Et puis ?

\- C'est devenu n'importe quoi..., continua la blonde sous le regard du psychiatre. Vous allez trouver ça complètement fou...

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, la contredit-il doucement pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- J'ai commencé à l'aimer, finit-elle par avouer. J'ai souhaité n'être que Daniel parce que là, là-bas, elle me regardait vraiment. Je me sentais à ma place, je me sentais vivante. Je ne voulais pas partir. Et puis je suis morte là-bas et je suis revenue ici. Avant j'étais Daniel et elle m'aimait. Ici je ne suis qu'Emma, la Sauveuse qui lui a pourri sa malédiction, volé son fils la femme qui a ramené Marianne et détruit sa relation avec l'autre crétin des arbres » conclut-elle avec colère.

Emma respira doucement, et essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Archie lui laisse le temps de se reprendre avant de lui demander :

\- « Étiez-vous sincère ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?» formula-t-elle la voix tremblante à cause des larmes et de la colère naissante.

Ce que laissait entendre Archie à cet instant lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle ne se serait jamais adonnée à tant de fausseté. Jamais. Pas même au nom de la préservation de leur existence.

\- « Lorsque vous dites l'avoir aimée, étiez-vous sincère avec elle ?

\- J'ai toujours été sincère avec elle !, s'insurgea Emma. Je peux pas mentir là-dessus ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?! Je...

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire vos sentiments ?, coupa le psychiatre d'une voix douce.

\- Parce que, reprit la blonde plus calmement, elle a aimé Daniel, pas moi.

\- Mais vous étiez Daniel, fit remarquer Archie.

\- Je suis une femme, déclara la blonde avec fatalité.

\- Aimons-nous une personne pour son corps ou pour son âme ?

\- Et bien...Je...

\- Je pense que c'est là tout le problème et toute la solution. » conclut-il dans un sourire.

Un silence s'installa. Archie se tut et laissa la Sauveuse remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Emma se serra de ses bras et refoula de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

\- « Elle va me tuer, articula-t-elle péniblement. J'ai... et bien j'ai...

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire. Ce que vous dites reste entre nous.

\- J'ai couché avec elle, fit-elle dans un souffle. Elle va me trucider quand elle apprendra que c'était moi. Elle va se sentir trahie et... Elle va croire que c'était... du viol, que je me suis jouée d'elle. »

Les mots l'avaient écorchée en franchissant ses lèvres. Sa voix s'étranglait dans l'expression d'une peine réelle et d'une culpabilité colossale.

\- « Cela revient à ce que nous avons dit précédemment, la rassura le psychiatre. Si vos sentiments sont sincères, ce que vous avez partagés l'est aussi.

\- Ca n'empêche que je me sens hyper mal.

\- Les sentiments peuvent nous ronger. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable d'avoir aimé. »

Emma partit un peu plus tard les yeux rougis mais le cœur plus léger. Le criquet songea que ces deux personnes s'étaient bien trouvées. Il appela ensuite Tinkerbell pour lui signaler qu'elle était sans doute dans le vrai et que ce sort ne serait pas de trop pour les aider.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tinkerbell prit une deuxième fois de la poussière de fée sans le consentement de la Fée Bleue. Une légère trace de fumée verte s'éleva, partant de Regina jusqu'à serpenter à travers toute la ville.

Accompagnées par le pirate, les deux femmes la suivirent et arrivèrent, sans grande surprise, jusqu'au bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement d'Emma. La brune soupira de défaitisme, sous le regard de son amie.

\- « Tu vois, la poussière de fée ne ment jamais, argua Tinkerbell.

\- Ne recommence pas, la mit en garde Regina.

\- Pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison...

\- Je me dis surtout qu'il n'est pas possible que tu te trompes deux fois de suite... Sinon je comprendrais bien volontiers la haine que nourrit Blue à ton égard. »

Tink lui lança un regard noir et Regina s'autorisa un léger sourire narquois. Le pirate manchot s'amusait grandement de la situation et la brune en avait plus qu'assez de lui. Elle invita la fée à aller prendre un shot de rhum en compagnie de Hook afin qu'ils puissent tous deux évoquer leurs souvenirs communs de Neverland. Se faisant, elle n'aurait plus à s'imposer leur présence.

* * *

Une fois seule devant la porte, elle resta ainsi quelques instants pour réfléchir.

Elle se décida enfin à toquer, cinq minutes plus tard, estimant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Sans surprise, ce fut Henry qui lui ouvrit.

\- « Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tink est partie avec Killian et vu notre...situation délicate, je me suis dite qu'il était temps de parler avec ta mère.

\- Essaye d'être gentille avec elle... elle en a gros sur la patate... confia son fils.

\- Henry, parle plus convenablement.

\- Je veux dire qu'elle est profondément chagrinée et qu'elle se sent coupable, mèèèèère » lança un Henry goguenard.

Regina roula des yeux devant cet enfantillage qu'il ne pouvait tenir que de Miss Swan.

\- « Ta mère n'est pas là ?, continua la brune en jetant un œil à l'intérieur.

\- Si, mais elle est dans sa chambre. Elle veut voir personne, répondit son fils en la faisant entrer.

\- Mon chéri, tu pourrais nous laisser le temps que nous ayons une petite discussion ? »

Son fils soupira et râla un peu en disant que si sa présence l'indisposait, elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire. Regina lui ébouriffa les cheveux au grand dam de celui-ci mais ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que le jeune adolescent ne parte en fermant la porte derrière lui. A présent, elle serait seule avec Emma.

* * *

**Notes :**

_Keiitaroo_** m'a dit que le violet était, avec le noir, une des couleurs du deuil. Le hasard fait donc bien les choses. J'avais trouvé que le violet symbolisait le changement mais un changement qui ne passe pas nécessairement par la mort. Cette symbolique du changement s'incarne par le vert. Je trouvais ça amusant car le violet est assez représentatif de Regina et le vert de Zelena.**

**La tarte aux prunes est le dessert préparé par Snow-White dans le Disney (juste avant de rencontrer la Méchante Reine qui lui donnera la fameuse pomme empoisonnée). **


	10. Chapter 10

Guest "des bises"** : J'aime pas l'idée d'Henry comme "remplaçant". Il a été un brin détestable pendant deux bonnes grosses saisons mais quand même. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse remplacer un être par un autre. Pour moi, Regina voulait un enfant et elle s'est tournée vers l'adoption un peu par défaut. Regina serait restée partagée entre sa joie d'avoir un enfant et la peine due à ce "fantôme" de son bébé perdu (d'où sa difficulté à nouer un lien avec Henry). ****Attend je pense que je comprends XD Aaaah je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Henry c'était l'enfant d'Emma et du crétinus de Neal et puis basta XD Bah oui du coup tu as raison : Henry est l'enfant du True Love de Regina (Emma/Daniel) mais il n'est pas le produit d'un True Love (dans le sens relationnel). Henry a des parents qui partagent un True Love mais il n'en est pas le fruit.**

* * *

La blonde sortit doucement de sa chambre, habillée d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean. Elle avait le teint blafard, les yeux cernés. Ses pas étaient hésitants et son regard fuyant.

Regina ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Elle passa distraitement une main sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine d'ôter son manteau.

« Bonjour Miss Swan » dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Le silence retomba et Emma n'osa le briser. La brune se tourna ensuite vers la Sauveuse et ajouta :

« Ou peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle _Daniel _? ».

Au passage elle remarqua la traînée de fumée verte qui scintillait discrètement entre Emma et elle. Elle laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, soulagée de voir que Tink ne s'était pas trompée, cette fois.

Emma déglutit difficilement. Elle ne savait ce que Regina avait derrière la tête. Elle voyait le visage de la brune tiraillé entre la tristesse et la colère.

\- « Tu as dû terriblement t'amuser à te jouer ainsi de moi.

\- Non.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'on m'a dit j'ai du mal à croire qu'un homme tel que _Daniel_ puisse être réduit à _ta personne_. »

Regina avait lâché cette phrase avec hargne. Elle s'était intérieurement engagée à ne pas se laisser aller à une vive manifestation de sa colère mais être ainsi en face d'elle avait quelque peu balayé ses bonnes résolutions. Elle restait attentive à la réaction d'Emma. La poussière de fée prouvait sans nul doute ce qu'était la Sauveuse mais Regina voulait s'assurer de ce qu'Emma avait pu être par le passé. Pour se faire, elle voulait pousser la blonde dans ses retranchements et obtenir les réponses aux questions qui la torturaient depuis plusieurs jours, depuis plusieurs années. Si la Sauveuse s'était jouée d'elle alors sa vie aurait été initiée par Cora pour se voir acquérir le pouvoir, sa vie aurait été manipulée par Emma pour permettre à tout ceci d'exister.

\- « Tant de gentillesse..., poursuivit Regina. Je suis surprise que tu te sois adonnée à tant de bassesse. Tout cela pour sauver ta propre histoire...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit faiblement Emma en gardant les yeux baissés.

\- Ca a duré des mois... Tu as dû en retirer un certain plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Me voir ainsi, tellement... _naïve_ et _confiante_, cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

\- C'est faux.

\- Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu m'as menti et...

\- J'y étais obligée, coupa doucement Emma en levant ses yeux vers elle. L'histoire avait été écrite comme ça.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Tu savais ce qu'il en était et tu as agi en connaissance de cause.

\- Je savais que Daniel manquait et que je devais prendre sa place. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire avant de la vivre moi-même. On ne m'a pas forcé à agir ainsi. C'était mon choix.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai... couché avec toi. »

Regina prit un instant et ajouta finalement, en détachant chaque mot :

« Ca me dégoûte. »

Pourtant elle regretta sa phrase acerbe et amère en voyant les yeux d'Emma se teinter de tristesse. Elle n'avait su peser le poids de ses mots et l'avait blessée. Regina sut, lorsque son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, qu'il se tordait par le regret mais aussi sous le poids de la douleur d'Emma. Elle poursuivit, toujours sèche, sans détour :

« Quelle robe Daniel m'a-t-il choisie ? »

Elle voulait avoir une preuve réelle. Elle voulait l'entendre.

La blonde s'étonna de cette question et répondit néanmoins dans l'instant :

\- « Violette.

\- Quelle chose lui ai-je préparée pour la première fois ?

\- La tarte aux prunes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était violet … comme la robe... comme le poème » répondit doucement Emma.

Regina s'était assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine, sentant que ses jambes menaçaient de lui faire défaut. Sa colère laissa doucement place à une anxiété louable. Elle avait eu une once d'espoir mais à présent cet espoir s'avérait être une pure vérité. Inéchangeable. Immuable. Éternelle.

Elle détaillait Emma, essayant de retrouver sous ses traits fins et féminins, ceux de Daniel. La blonde était gênée de se sentir ainsi observée. Elle poursuivit :

_« O beau violet qui commence_

_le Printemps et les douces fleurs,_

_Ton nom porte la violence_

_De mes amoureuses douleurs. »_

Emma jetait de timides regards à Regina. Elle n'osait la regarder franchement et la brune n'osait se détourner d'elle. Cela faisait des décennies qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce poème. Elle vit Regina se lever de sa chaise.

_« Aimant l'amoureuse couleur_

_Mais vous la portez en parure,_

_Ne pouvant la porter au cœur._

_L'amour et la foudre sont flammes_

_de l'ardante fureur des cieux,_

_qui violentes à nos âmes_

_sont violettes à nos yeux. »_

Emma mit les mains dans les poches de son jean. Regina s'attarda sur ce geste banal. Elle se souvenait avoir vu à maintes reprises Daniel porter ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps, arborant une mine légèrement contrariée. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il faisait cela. Aujourd'hui, elle en comprenait la raison. Daniel cherchait des _poches_ dans lesquelles fourrer ses mains. Emma s'offusquait de ne pouvoir dissimuler ses mains dans des poches, comme elle était actuellement en train de le faire. Regina sourit.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la blonde. L'intonation dans le poème et l'émotion dans les vers étaient identiques. Et lorsque, son regard croisait celui d'Emma, elle s'en étonnait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors : de la tendresse, de l'amour, teintée de timidité et de tristesse. Regina découvrait cependant, pour la première fois, la dernière strophe de ce poème, une partie que Daniel ne lui avait déclamé jusqu'alors :

_« La flèche de l'amour inconnue,_

_ blesse nos âmes dans nos corps,_

_tout ainsi que la foudre tue_

_Sans vous blesser par le dehors :_

_O beau violet que j'adore,_

_témoin de mon ardant désir,_

_tu témoignes bien mieux encore_

_l'amour dont tu me fais mourir. »_

La voix d'Emma s'éteignit et mourut à la fin du dernier vers. Regina s'émouvait de ce poème bien plus encore que la première fois. La brune savait qu'elle pourrait nier bien des choses mais pas ceci. C'était indéniable. Incroyable sans doute mais ô combien véritable.

Emma osa enfin croiser son regard de sa propre initiative. Elle jugea bon de se justifier encore :

« Je sais que tu aimes Daniel. Je sais que c'est pour ça que ta magie est violette. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais mais je n'ai jamais menti. Je te le redis : je savais que je devais prendre la place de Daniel pour sauver l'histoire mais je connaissais pas son rôle. Tout ce que j'ai fait, le je l'ai fait parce que... parce que... »

La brune fit encore quelques pas en direction de celle qui était vraisemblablement son True Love. Ses talons raisonnaient sur le plancher de l'appartement. Elle avançait doucement, les mains se balançant légèrement le long de ses hanches. Elle réduisit la distance au point qu'Emma entrait malgré elle dans son espace personnel. Cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas. Et sa phrase restait désespérément en suspens.

« Le violet ne symbolise pas Daniel » dit simplement Regina.

La fine bouche d'Emma se tordit en une mine blessée, tant et si bien que cela poussa la brune à poursuivre :

« J'ai toujours affectionné le bleu... parce que c'était la couleur du ciel et d'une certaine manière pour moi, de la liberté. Et j'ai toujours associé le rouge à Daniel. A cause de pommes, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur d'Emma. Donc si ma magie est violette... c'est parce que cela incarne ce que Daniel et moi représentions. »

Tink lui avait reproché par le passé de s'être laissée envahir par la peur, de s'être laissée consumer par les regrets. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Regina passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, prit doucement la nuque de cette dernière et l'attira vers elle. Elle lui donna d'abord un doux et chaste baiser. Elle sourit contre les lèvres de la Sauveuse et l'embrassa de nouveau dans une douce caresse qui se laissa enflammer par ses sentiments.

Il était étrangement apaisant de songer que derrière ces courbes et cette longue chevelure blonde comme les blés, s'était caché le corps de son palefrenier qu'elle avait longtemps pensé avoir perdu à jamais. Regina retrouvait sans doute aucun la tendresse et la délicatesse de Daniel. Elle reconnaissait son parfum, ses lèvres fines. Elle effleura doucement une main sur la joue d'Emma et s'étonna de la douceur de sa peau. Sa main dessina sa mâchoire et et la brune reconnut les traits du palefrenier sous ses doigts.

La blonde soupira entre deux baisers. De soulagement, de bonheur, de plaisir peut-être aussi.

Emma passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et l'attira vers elle. Regina entrelaça ses bras autour du cou de sa Sauveuse, retrouvant ainsi la protection et chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut depuis son départ, depuis son absence en tant que Daniel. Et la douleur qui meurtrissait son cœur sembla disparaître.

La Mairesse se sépara de la blonde et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant une Emma complètement pantoise derrière elle. La brune pouvait y lire la confusion dans son regard. Elle se donna du mal pour tenter de retrouver un visage impassible :

« Miss Swan, il apparaît comme une évidence que nous avons du temps à rattraper, _beaucoup_ de temps. »

Cependant, le sourire qui naissait aux coins de ses lèvres n'échappa nullement à Emma qui sourit à son tour avant de la rejoindre. Elle enfila prestement sa veste écarlate. Elle retrouvait dans ses yeux, la lueur si spéciale avec laquelle la jeune Regina regardait Daniel. Mais c'était la Regina de son présent qui la regardait ainsi elle ne voyait plus l'artifice de l'apparence du palefrenier. Regina ne voyait plus qu'Emma.

\- « Comment as-tu su que j'étais Daniel ?

\- Hook s'est montré très bavard...

\- Oh le... ! Mais pourquoi il a été te balancer cette histoire ?

\- Tink a... Disons qu'elle s'est souvenue d'un petit détail, dit la brune dans un sourire amusé.

\- Sur... ?

\- La cape de Robin.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Cette cape est une signature semblable à ton horrible veste rouge.

\- Hey !, s'offensa la blonde.

\- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. J'aimerais te la raconter en présence d'Henry. Mais sache que Tink est une fée horrible... horriblement douée. Sache aussi que j'avais raison : tu es exactement comme ta mère. Tu ne songes jamais aux conséquences de tes actes mais, cette fois, je sais que c'était pour le meilleur. »

Emma fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles mystérieuses. Elles descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble en vu de rejoindre leur fils au Granny's.

La Sauveuse glissa sa main dans celle de la brune. Cette dernière serra doucement sa main dans la sienne, savourant ce contact. Elle s'était languie de ce moment toute sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu vois cette histoire comme une seconde chance, une nouvelle chance de finir ce que nous avions commencé quand tu étais Daniel ?, osa demander Regina en essayant d'arborer un ton léger.

Elle s'arrêta sur une marche et chercha le regard d'Emma, attendant une réponse. La blonde se stoppa une marche plus bas. Elle se tourna vers Regina et son regard n'était plus fuyant. Elle garda la main de la brune dans la chaleur de la sienne.

\- « Non.

\- Non ?, s'étonna-t-elle en cherchant une réponse dans ces prunelles émeraudes.

\- Non, répéta Emma. ceci n'est pas une seconde chance. Ce que nous avons vécu lorsque j'étais Daniel était unique. Nous étions des tourtereaux dans l'Enchanted Forest, sourit la blonde. Ce que nous allons vivre ici sera plus beau et plus fort. Nous sommes les mères d'un magnifique jeune prince et nous serons des amantes qui surpasseront le gnangnantisme des Charmings » fit-elle avec humour.

Regina lui accorda un fin sourire qu'Emma savait sincère mais elle décida d'ajouter avec un sérieux et une ferveur qui témoignant de la véracité de son propos :

« Ce n'est pas une seconde chance que je trouve avec toi, c'est une nouvelle raison de vivre. »

* * *

Emma et Regina rejoignirent leur fils au Granny's où celui-ci mangeait en compagnie de ses grand-parents. Snow berçait doucement son bébé endormi, dans ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant et tendre de son prince Charmant.

Tous les trois discutaient et Henry s'arrêta en voyant ses mères entrer. Son regard glissa et il eut le temps de voir leurs mains jointes avant que Regina ne se dégage subitement de la main de la blonde. Henry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

Les deux mères prirent place aux côtés de leur fils, faisant face au couple Charming. Emma, de but en blanc, conta son histoire dans son intégralité, n'omettant aucun détail.

Le sourire d'Henry ne cessait de grandir. Il s'agitait sur sa chaise, tentant presque vainement de contenir sa joie. Cette histoire était de loin la plus surprenante et la plus réjouissante qu'il avait eu le loisir d'entendre.

Les Charmings semblaient rester de marbre ce qui ne rassura nullement leur fille. Elle n'avait pas eu ses parents pendant longtemps mais leur avis, leur bénédiction comptait tout de même à ses yeux.

La brune prit la main d'Emma sous la table afin de la rassurer.

David semblait troublé. Il ne trouvait les mots pour exprimer à sa fille ce qu'il ressentait. Il bégaya quelques mots avant de se reprendre plus clairement :

« Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. J'ai du mal à croire à cette histoire mais si tu en attestes... Si tu es heureuse avec elle alors...soit. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en regardant à Regina, si jamais elle te fait du mal, je serais intransigeant. »

Emma soupira discrètement de soulagement. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction plus virulente. Elle affichait un sourire gêné et reconnaissant. Elle fit vaquer son regard vers sa mère : celle-ci avait les yeux embués de larmes.

\- « J'ai fait tuer mon bébé..., réalisa-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Ah il aura fallu t'avouer que Daniel était ta fille pour que tu réalises à quel point sa mort était une tragédie, lança Regina quelque peu sarcastique.

\- Je ne te permets pas, s'interposa David, elle a toujours regretté son geste.

\- J'ai fait assassiner mon bébé..., répéta Snow en portant une main à sa bouche. Oh Emma... Je suis tellement désolée...

\- Mais Maman... C'est pas grave..., dit Emma dans le but de la rassurer.

\- Oh si c'est grave » coupa Regina, amusée.

La brune était horriblement gênée par cette situation et le sarcasme et les répliques piquantes restaient le meilleur moyen d'affronter cette horrible discussion inévitable et nécessaire.

\- « Regina !, s'exclama la blonde.

\- Arrête, Tu vois bien que Snow est encore sous le coup de ses hormones, lança Charming sur un ton plein de reproches tout en essayant de consoler son épouse.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu besoin des hormones pour larmoyer..., dit Regina dans un sourire.

\- Maman... » fit Henry.

Cependant son fils n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne disait cela que par taquinerie et non par méchanceté. Regina était tout à son bonheur et la situation lui semblait ridiculement absurde.

Elle avait été contrainte de devenir la belle-mère de Snow par le passé et à présent, c'est de son plein gré, qu'elle devenait la belle-fille de cette dernière. Cette configuration atypique de leur arbre généalogique faisait rire la Mairesse, d'amusement et de gêne aussi car ce serait Snow à présent qui serait en position de force...une fois qu'elle aurait arrêté de pleurer sur le sort de Daniel...

Regina prit la parole et étaya ce que lui avait conté Tinkerbell au sujet de la cape. Emma s'était d'abord amusée, une fois encore, de savoir que le voleur des riches avait connu son héroïque destin parce qu'il avait croisé sa route.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que Regina continuait son récit, Emma réalisa l'intensité du lien qui s'était tissé entre elles. Elle comprenait alors que si sa douleur à la mort de Daniel avait été un déchirement c'est parce que sa peine entrait en résonance avec la souffrance de la jeune Regina. Elle comprenait aussi que cet apaisement et ce bonheur qui coulaient à présent dans ses veines provenaient de là. C'est parce qu'elle venait de retrouver la Regina qu'elle avait quittée, la Regina qui l'avait aimée qu'elle était si heureuse et que la douleur s'en était allée. Emma était soudain apaisée de savoir que ce qu'elle avait ressenti était véritable.

Emma posa sa main sur celle de la brune et à l'abri des regards, dissimulée sous la table, elle serra doucement sa main pour lui signifier dans un geste silencieux qu'elle prenait conscience du lien indéniable qui les unissait.

Snow se révélait très enthousiasme à cette révélation. Ses larmes avaient été chassées au profit d'un sourire des plus sincères. Regina songea narquoisement que cette femme s'était toujours niaisement émue de toutes ces histoires d'amour quelles qu'elles fussent. Regina jeta un œil à Charming qui restait sans voix Emma préférait se dire qu'il s'enthousiasmait lui aussi à cette idée quoique de manière plus silencieuse et réservée. Henry se perdait dans ses paroles pour signifier son enthousiasme. Après tout, ceci n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un True Love tels que l'on peut en trouver par dizaine dans son livre de contes.

* * *

**Notes :**

**La première version se finissait sur les "retrouvailles" d'Emma et de Regina.**

**Le poème n'est pas de moi. Il s'intitule "**Chanson XXX**" extrait du recueil**_ Poésies nouvelles données à A.R.D.P Val, par ses amis_** (1606). Il n'est pas dans son entier ici. Je vous conseille de le lire car c'est un poème magnifique.**

**La "grande théorie des couleurs" m'est venue après le 4x05, parce que la magie de Regina y est rouge. Le rouge est relatif à Emma. Lorsqu'Emma utilise la magie pour détruire le diamant, sa magie a un reflet bleuté (dans mon souvenir du moins). Et comme le rouge et le bleu donne le violet... Voilà.**


	11. Chapter 11

Elles s'étaient retrouvées comme elles s'étaient quittées par le passé. Le moment présent était magnifique. Mais l'avenir s'avérait encore empreint des fantômes du passé.

Emma était assise dans le canapé et tenait le bébé face à elle. Il agitait un peu ses bras en gazouillant joyeusement.

« Oh tu en racontes de jolies choses » murmura-t-elle doucement pour l'encourager.

Le bébé reprit ses gazouillis incompréhensibles, s'enthousiasmant de plus belle. Le babillage était riche de syllabes et de sons mais on ne parvenait à en saisir le sens. La blonde riait doucement avant de lui répondre. Regina vint et prit place à ses côtés tout en la regardant faire. Emma semblait à l'aise. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'appréhension mais finalement, elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

« Tu veux bien le prendre, s'il te plait ? »

Emma n'attendit pas sa réponse et plaça le bébé dans ses bras. La blonde se leva et sortit son portable qui était coincé au fond de la poche de son jean.

« Oui, allo ?... Oui Maman, il va bien... Tu peux venir le chercher, acquiesça Emma. Oui, oui... Ne t'inquiète pas... A tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- « Ils vont venir le chercher d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je vais devoir quitter mon beau-frère préféré, murmura doucement Regina en berçant Neal.

\- Et oui... Si on le garde, ma mère va piquer une crise, lança la blonde narquoisement.

\- C'est un grand bonhomme maintenant.

\- Et oui... Il a déjà huit mois, tu te rends compte ? »

Neal avait pris la main de Regina et s'amusait à essayer de saisir ses doigts tandis que la brune les pliaient et les dépliaient afin de les dérober à ses petites mains. Il était absorbé par sa tâche et lâchait un petit cri aigu pour signifier son agacement. Regina le laissait alors prendre sa main.

« Mais c'est qu'il a son petit caractère lui-aussi. » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Regina semblait heureuse ainsi, avec un bébé dans ses bras. L'idée commençait doucement à faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Emma. Cette dernière se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait ce soir, quand Henry serait couché et quand elles ne seraient plus que toutes les deux.

* * *

Regina se servit un verre de cidre et resta néanmoins debout près de la cheminée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle espérait se tromper. Elle espérait qu'Emma n'évoquerait pas ce sujet. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide réchauffer ses entrailles.

Emma avait formulé sa demande à demi-mot, en attendant une réponse de sa part. Voyant que Regina demeurait silencieuse, elle se perdit dans ses explications pour combler le silence. Elle mentionna de façon plausible qu'elles pourraient avoir recours à un don. Emma mentionna son désir d'avoir un enfant d'elle et le cœur de Regina se fendit. La blonde évoquait ce souhait avec délicatesse, se faisant tâtonnante et hésitante.

« Non. »

Regina avait repoussé au loin cette envie. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien en être parce qu'elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient et également parce qu'elle ne pouvait en avoir. Cora avait annihilé tout espoir pour sa fille de jouir de ce bonheur qu'est celui d'avoir un enfant de son sang.

La blonde sentait bien qu'il avait là quelque d'autre qu'un refus. Elle insista pour en connaître la raison. Regina la fit asseoir dans le canapé. Elle prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes et en caressa doucement le dos avec ses pouces.

Emma remarqua que le regard de la brune brillait de larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle parla à Emma de leur nuit charnelle dans le passé et de la conséquence incongrue mais précieuse que cela avait eu. Regina parla avec bonheur du moment où elle avait su qu'il y avait un être en elle, fruit de son amour pour Daniel, de son amour pour Emma. Cette dernière se tendit. Si Regina avait eu un enfant du temps où elle était Daniel, elle...

« Où est-il... ? » demanda faiblement Emma.

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de larmes. La blonde craignait d'entendre la réponse. Elle avait peur d'entendre ce qu'était devenu cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas pu connaître.

Regina reprit son récit. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse et les mots avaient de plus en en plus de mal à franchir ses lèvres. Elle conta sa prise de poids que sa mère avait tôt fait de remarquer. Elle lui raconta le poison que Cora lui avait boire, la douleur qui l'avait assaillie, le sang qui avait coulé... Regina ne pleura pas mais Emma laissa quelques larmes couler. Cette dernière réprima un sanglot. Elle payait cher son escapade dans le passé. C'était une rançon meurtrière pour son idylle.

\- « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais...

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté cette nuit, je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir porté. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir en moi même si ça n'a duré que quatre mois. »

Regina s'approcha et embrassa sa joue, chassant les larmes qui coulaient. Elle embrassa la seconde afin de faire bonne mesure.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa doucement son front. Et murmura encore dans un souffle étranglé :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Elle plongea son regard dans ses prunelles de jade. Emma y vit bien que ses paroles étaient vraies mais cela ne chassait pas la culpabilité qui était la sienne.

« Nous ne pouvions rien faire. » lui chuchota encore la brune.

Regina posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Ce baiser avait un goût de larmes, un parfum de tristesse. Emma devrait apprendre à vivre avec ce remord comme elle avait appris à le faire. Regina sentit les doigts de la blonde s'aventurer sur son ventre et le caresser doucement. C'était après tout le seul lien qu'elle pourrait avoir avec cet enfant inexistant.

* * *

Elle lui avait proposé mais Emma avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une longue et fastidieuse démarche pour une adoption, elle ne voulait pas avoir recours à un don. Regina se sentait coupable ne ne pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle désirait et Emma se meurtrissait de lui avoir pris ce petit être bien malgré elle. Regina se consolait en se disant qu'Emma reviendrait sur sa décision lorsqu'elle serait parvenue à faire le deuil de leur bébé perdu.

Neal marchait depuis peu. Snow était terrifiée de le voir déambuler ainsi dans l'appartement. Il se mettait debout près du canapé et d'un coup, partait à vive allure, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il rencontrait un meuble ou quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Regina taquinait Mary Margaret sur sa peur et cette dernière se plaisait à rappeler à sa belle-fille qu'elle-même n'était pas totalement sereine lorsque Henry avait fait ses premiers pas.

Neal enchaina quelques pas peu assurés, tenant ses bras bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Emma le sentit buter contre sa jambe. Elle baissa la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Son petit frère se mit à glousser avant de se laisser glisser le long de sa jambe et atterrir doucement sur ses fesses.

\- « Il a grandi tellement vite, dit Regina en regardant le bambin jouer avec sa grande sœur.

\- Il pousse à vue d'œil, confirma Snow. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter d'être si kamikaze, ça m'éviterait ces sueurs froides... J'ai mis des sécurités partout mais quand bien même... On fête ses un an le week-end prochain, reprit-elle. Vous serez libres dimanche après-midi ?

\- Oui, on sera là, acquiesça-t-elle. Emma ? »

Emma adorait son frère mais en le voyant ainsi, rire, marcher, parler, pleurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au bébé que Regina avait perdu par sa faute. La blonde se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu...

Aurait-ce été un garçon ou une fille ? Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux bruns, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds ? Ou l'inverse ? Aurait-il été un bébé aventureux ou posé ? Facile ou avec son petit caractère ? Quel aurait été son aliment préféré ? Quand aurait-il fait ses premiers pas ? A qui aurait-il offert son premier sourire ? Quel aurait été son premier mot ?

La brune vit le regard d'Emma se faire plus lointain. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir à quoi elle songeait ainsi avec tant de tristesse. Regina regrettait alors de lui en avoir parlé, bien qu'elle savait que c'était inévitable et nécessaire.

David posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. La blonde retrouva son humeur habituelle et répondit avec engouement :

« Bien sûr qu'on sera là. On ne manquerait l'anniversaire de _baby bro_ pour rien au monde. »

* * *

Emma l'implora tellement que Regina n'eut pas le cœur de prendre la voiture. Elles s'évaporèrent toutes deux dans un nuage violet.

La brune somma Whale de venir. Le médecin ausculta Emma. Le médecin n'arrivait pas écouter son cœur du fait du vêtement épais et serré que la blonde portait. Emma le retira, découvrant son ventre plat et son soutien-gorge. Whale poursuivit son examen tout en lui posant des questions sur ses allergies, sur une éventuelle maladie. Regina faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et répondait à toutes les questions.

\- « Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Hier soir.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Non. Elle dit que non. Que c'est supportable.

\- Je peux répondre moi-même, intervint Emma.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas finit cette fichue tarte ! Et je ne comprends même pas COMMENT tu as pu te découvrir un amour pour les prunes, maugréa Regina.

\- J'en avais envie ! Et d'habitude je digère super bien, je dois avoir un coup de fatigue c'est tout. Donnez-moi un cacheton qu'on en parle plus » demanda-t-elle avec humour au docteur.

Regina croisa les bras et roula des yeux en entendant ce discours puéril. Whale reprit la parole :

\- « Vous avez des habitudes alimentaires particulières ?

\- Non, répondit Emma.

\- Si, contredit la brune. Elle a tenu à manger des abats lundi midi et jeudi soir... et ça doit faire... une ou deux semaines qu'elle se lâche sur les produits laitiers. »

Whale remit son stéthoscope autour de son coup et acquiesça d'un air entendu. Regina s'inquiéta de son soudain silence :

\- « C'est le signe de carences ? Elle a quelque chose de grave ?

\- J'aimerais d'abord faire une prise de sang ainsi que quelques examens complémentaires avant de me prononcer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

* * *

Une infirmière était venue lui faire une prise de sang et leur avait ensuit dit qu'il leur faudrait revenir d'ici deux jours. Regina avait pesté contre la lenteur des analyses et l'infirmière avait doucement répondu qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir les résultats plus tôt. C'est toujours empreint d'une nervosité palpable que Regina faisait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'on avait attribuée temporairement à Emma.

\- « Je ne vais pas mourir. Il va me donnez un cacheton et dans dix minutes on sera à la maison.

\- Venant de toi je trouve que cette plaisanterie est de très mauvais goût, lança Regina.

\- Je sais mais j'essaye de te détendre un peu. »

Whale entra dans la pièce et Regina se tut. Elle tortillait nerveusement ses mains en attendant le diagnostic du médecin. Elle espérait qu'Emma n'ait rien de grave...

\- « Vous avez une carence en fer et en calcium, annonça Whale. Ce qui explique votre goût prononcé pour les abats et les produits laitiers.

\- Ouais..., fit Emma sans trop comprendre. Et c'est grave ?

\- Non mais je vais vous prescrire des vitamines. »

La brune soupira et s'autorisa enfin à s'asseoir. Elle prit place sur le lit, aux côtés d'Emma qui était assise sur le bord du lit. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, alors c'était un moindre mal.

\- « Nous avons également détecté la présence de HCG dans votre sang.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?, osa demander la brune avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Des Hormones Gonadotrophine Chorionique.

\- Mais encore ?, fit Emma.

\- Ce sont les hormones sécrétées par le placenta.

\- Pardon ? » demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Whale prit une chaise et s'assit afin de faire face aux deux femmes. Il continua, cherchant annoncer la nouvelle avec diplomatie :

\- « Lorsque je vous ai examinée il y a deux jours, il m'a bien semblé avoir perçu les battements d'un deuxième cœur mais je voulais avoir le résultat des analyses avant... Emma, vous êtes enceinte.

\- Je ne peux pas être enceinte, répondit cette dernière du tac au tac.

\- Au vu de votre taux de HCG, je pense que vous devez être enceinte d'approximativement seize semaines, étaya Whale.

\- De quatre mois ? Ca doit se voir. J'ai déjà été enceinte, je sais ce que c'est, lança sèchement la blonde. Vous avez dû vous tromper dans vos fioles.

\- Le test a été refait deux fois. Nous sommes sûrs du résultat.

\- A quel point ?, demanda faiblement Regina.

\- A 99%. »

La brune risqua un œil vers Emma et s'attarda sur son ventre. Il était toujours aussi plat... Pourtant, il était étrange de savoir qu'Emma était enceinte de quatre mois. C'était à ce stade que la sienne avait brusquement pris fin, bien des années auparavant. La blonde prit sa main dans la sienne et fit remarquer une chose au docteur :

\- « Je suis avec Regina. Donc cette histoire ne tient pas debout.

\- Je suis un homme de science. Et la science me permet de vous dire que vous êtes enceinte.

-Je n'ai jamais trompé Regina. Je ne peux pas avoir de bébé. C'est juste... impossible, lança Emma empreinte d'une certaine raideur.

\- Si nous considérons les options du monde prosaïque » lui fit remarquer Whale à son tour.

La blonde continuait son débat avec le docteur. Son cœur s'emballait à cette idée. C'était terriblement magnifique, horriblement surprenant et pourtant cette idée était plus que séduisante.

Regina ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les muscles abdominaux se relâchèrent et le bébé pouvait à présent investir la place qui était la sienne. La brune avait l'impression d'assister à une grossesse en accéléré. On devinait à présent sans mal le ventre légèrement rebondi à travers le haut cintré que portait Emma. La blonde avait machinalement porté les mains à son ventre, comme pour le prévenir d'une éventuelle chute. Elle regardait avec curiosité et appréhension ce corps qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

\- « C'est un déni de grossesse, étaya Whale tandis qu'Emma relevait son haut afin de contempler son ventre à présent arrondi. C'est plus courant que vous le pensez.

\- Mais comm..., commença Emma.

\- Vous ne conceviez pas cette possibilité alors votre corps s'est maintenu afin de cacher tous les indices de cette grossesse. Le bébé crée son espace parmi la place mise à sa disposition. Vos muscles se sont à présent détendus, d'où cette impression que le bébé ''tombe en vous''.

\- Ah...je vois... »

Emma avait écouté sans prêter une réelle attention aux propos de Whale. Elle posa les paumes de ses deux mains sur son ventre et se concentra. C'était léger mais elle l'avait senti bouger. Il était bien là. Regina assistait silencieusement à la scène. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

\- « Je peux vous faire une échographie. La salle est libre mais j'aurais besoin d'une dizaine de minutes, le temps de m'occuper du matériel, les informa Whale.

\- Ok, souffla Emma d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Dans ce cas, je reviens. »

Whale leur accorda un sourire rassurant et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Emma se racla la gorge et rajusta son haut sur son ventre. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et prit ainsi la liberté de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Ainsi, elle se tournait vers Regina.

\- « C'est complètement...

\- … fou, compléta la brune.

\- Whale laisse sous-entendre que c'est... magique. Ok. Mais déplacer la lune, faire disparaître et apparaître une tasse de chocolat c'est une chose, mais de là à faire apparaître un bébé... Tu sais si c'est possible ?

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. Créer quelque chose qui imite la vie est relativement simple là il s'agit de la créer. Cela doit requérir une grande maitrise de la magie et un grand pouvoir.

\- Dans tous les cas, il peut être que de toi. Tu m'as mise en cloque sans le faire exprès. » tenta la blonde avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Regina sourit faiblement. Elle était bien trop tendue pour pouvoir rire de cette réplique. Un silence s'installa. Emma entoura son ventre de ses bras et proposa avec douceur :

« Tu veux le toucher ? »

Regina ramena ses bras près d'elle et secoua la tête pour signifier son refus. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, pas maintenant, pas encore.

* * *

Whale avait étalé le gel froid sur le ventre d'Emma et faisait à présent bouger la sonde afin d'obtenir l'image souhaitée. Regina se tenait légèrement en retrait mais n'en restait pas moins attentive. L'image se faisait à présent plus distincte.

« Là, vous pouvez voir sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes, expliqua Whale en montrant certains endroits de l'image du bout du doigt. On voit ses yeux... On distingue nettement ses doigts et ses orteils. »

Les deux femmes suivirent du regard le doigt du médecin. L'image était dépourvue de couleurs et même si la qualité n'était pas des meilleures, on devinait aisément le bébé sur l'écran. Emma était encore abasourdie par la nouvelle mais se faisait agréablement à cette idée.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Regina osait pour la première fois prendre part à cette entrevue. Emma crut sentir le bébé réagir et se tourner, sans doute dans le but de trouver une position plus confortable. La blonde reporta son regard sur Whale, elle aussi dans l'attente de la réponse :

\- « Je ne vois rien qui me permettrait de dire le contraire, les rassura-t-il aussitôt en regardant l'écran. Je ferais imprimer l'échographie pour prendre des mesures plus précises mais je crois ne pas prendre de risque à me prononcer maintenant.

\- On pourrait en avoir un exemplaire aussi ? » demanda Emma avec empressement.

Le médecin acquiesça dans un sourire. Elles entendirent ensuite une mélodie régulière et rapide. Ceci rappelait à Emma de lointain souvenirs de la grossesse d'Henry mais pour Regina, ce son était tout nouveau. Whale jugea tout de même bon de préciser qu'il était normal que les battements du cœur soient si rapide. Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était émue de l'entendre, de savoir qu'il était en vie. Le bébé allait bien et à cet instant, c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Est-ce qu'on voit si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? », demanda encore Emma.

Whale vit vaquer la sonde sur le ventre et regarda l'écran avec attention.

« Il s'est mis de telle façon que je ne pourrais vous dire. Peut-être qu'on le verra à la prochaine échographie. »

Les lèvres de la blonde se crispèrent en un sourire déçu.

Regina insista pour conduire sur le chemin du retour et la blonde prit place sur le siège passager. La brune mit le contact et Emma l'arrêta quelques instants. Elle ôta la main de la brune du levier de vitesse. Regina se laissa faire. Emma releva son haut et posa la main de la brune sur son ventre arrondi. Elle garda sa main posée ainsi sur celle de Regina.

\- « Ca va aller, murmura Emma. Tout va bien se passer... Et le point positif c'est qu'on a plus que cinq mois à attendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesses, répondit la brune faiblement en décrivant un léger cercle sur le ventre.

\- C'est pourtant une promesse que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir. Allez, retire ta main, le bébé va attraper un rhume. » conclut-elle d'un ton plus léger.

Emma rabattit le tissu sur son ventre tandis que Regina secoua doucement la tête en souriant. La voiture prenait le chemin de la maison. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la blonde et elle demanda avec empressement :

\- « On le dit à Henry mais pas à mes parents. Pas maintenant. J'ai envie qu'on en profite un peu que tous les trois avant qu'ils n'en fassent un événement pour tout Storybrooke.

\- Moi qui avait tellement hâte de raconter à ta mère comment je t'avais engrossée..., fit Regina d'un ton faussement peiné.

\- Arrête... Si tu leur fais un coup pareil, ils vont pas s'en remettre... »

Elles rirent toutes deux en imaginant la réaction des Charmings. Pourtant, derrières ces éclats de rires sincères, toutes deux songèrent qu'il était étrange que le bébé se soit manifesté à ce stade de son développement.

Regina avait perdu son bébé à quatre mois de gestation et aujourd'hui, le bébé que portait Emma s'était manifesté précisément à ce stade. C'est comme s'il avait attendu, comme s'il s'était caché jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. Regina songeait aussi que, peut-être, c'était Emma qui avait inconsciemment dissimulé ce petit être jusqu'à ce qu'il passe cette période tortueuse des premiers mois.

Celui-ci n'avait rien à craindre à présent. Il serait en sécurité.

* * *

Emma laissa sa tête reposer lourdement contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Ses cheveux retombaient éparses autour de son visage. Elle soupira et passa avec quelques difficultés ses bras autour de son ventre.

\- « C'est pas parce que je ressemble à une baleine que je peux pas venir.

\- Whale a dit que tu devais te reposer.

\- On ne va faire que rapporter les derniers meubles. Et tu ne peux rien porter. »

La blonde souffla de nouveau et lança un regard de reproche à son père et à Regina. Henry souriait malicieusement face au comportement puéril de sa mère. Elle atteignait le dernier mois de grossesse et se faisant, elle devait se ménager.

Regina se pencha sur Emma et prit soin de remettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et lui chuchota dans un sourire :

\- « Bonne chance.

\- Tu ferais moins la fière si tu devais boire ses...trucs.

\- Si c'est bon pour toi, c'est bon pour le bébé.

\- N'empêche que c'est dégueulasse, argua Emma. S'il supporte pas les légumes, faudra pas s'étonner.

\- Allez, sois sage, ponctua-t-elle d'un nouveau baiser. Je compte sur toi pour empêcher Ma' de faire n'importe quoi » chuchota-t-elle discrètement au ventre d'Emma.

Cette dernière roula des yeux avec une exaspération exagérée. Elle savait que Regina exécrait être loin d'elle et du bébé. Emma prit la main de la brune et y entrelaça ses doigts.

« Je la surveille, ne t'inquiète pas. » lança Mary Margaret qui réquisitionnait de nouveau le mixeur pour produire ses cocktails.

Regina esquissa un sourire de remerciement et lâcha doucement la main d'Emma. Elle allait sortir de l'appartement à la suite d'Henry et de David, quand elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Emma qui lui fit signe que tout irait bien.

Mary Margaret arriva avec un grand verre à la main verre qu'Emma toisa d'un regard peu convaincu.

« Il y a quoi dedans ?, demanda-t-elle avec dégoût. Non, reprit-elle avec empressement. Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Elle tendit la main et Snow lui donna le verre en question. Emma se redressa et observa le contenu du verre. Le liquide était verdâtre et peu ragoutant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et vida le contenu du verre d'une traite sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Emma grimaça et sa mère rit intérieurement de ce comportement enfantin. Elle s'assit tout en enlaçant son ventre de ses bras et s'ajusta confortablement dans le canapé ainsi, Snow put ainsi prendre place à ses côtés.

« C'est pour bientôt... Tu es prête pour l'accouchement ? »

Snow la vit hausser les épaules tout en pianotant doucement son ventre. Emma l'avait senti bouger quand Regina avait parlé aussi, elle savait qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas en le sollicitant un peu ainsi. Il donna un coup de pied en réponse. Emma apposa sa main sur son ventre et il réitéra son geste, faisant sourire sa future mère.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment s'y préparer... On a passé le septième mois. Whale a dit que les poumons étaient finis et qu'il pouvait naitre sans connaître de problèmes majeurs. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Snow hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle demanda implicitement l'accord de sa fille et posa finalement à son tour une main sur le ventre à présent bien rond.

« Je te parlais beaucoup quand tu étais dans mon ventre. »

Emma leva son regard vers sa mère. Elle savait que ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans ce monde dès sa naissance mais elle ne s'était jamais demandée comment sa mère avait vécu sa grossesse.

« Je te parlais tout le temps, confia Snow dans un sourire. Surtout quand ton père n'était pas là. J'aimais l'idée de ne pouvoir te parler qu'à toi, en tête à tête. Je posais mes deux mains sur mon ventre et je te parlais. »

Emma sourit, découvrant pour la première fois cette facette de sa vie dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir. Elle écoutait attentivement les paroles de sa mère.

\- « C'est toi qui a choisi ton prénom, continua Snow suscitant la surprise et la curiosité de sa fille. Ton père avait choisi un prénom horrible... Et je voulais déjà t'appeler Emma. J'ai pris les mains de ton père et je les ai posées près des miennes sur mon ventre. Je t'ai demandé comment tu voulais t'appeler, on t'a proposé les deux prénoms et tu as donné un coup pour ''Emma''.

\- Je n'ai pas pu choisir, rit doucement cette dernière. Ca devait être un coup du hasard.

\- On a recommencé deux fois et tu n'as donné de coups que pour ''Emma'', affirma sa mère. Bien sûr, tu bougeais beaucoup... A un moment donné je me suis demandée si tu n'essayais pas d'écarter mes côtes pour te faire d'avantage de place. »

La blonde rit de cette anecdote. Snow lui conta également comment Emma se plaisait parfois se coincer entre ses cotes de sorte que cela lui coupait le souffle. Emma rit de plus belle en entendant cette histoire animée par les bons soins de sa mère. Elle sentit de nouveau le bébé bouger, sans doute dans le but de signifier qu'il écoutait, lui aussi, la conversation. Snow reprit avec plus de sérieux :

« Je n'ai pas pu partager beaucoup de choses avec toi... mais ces neufs mois que tu as passés dans mon ventre, je les ai vécus pleinement. J'en ai savouré chaque seconde. »

Snow passa doucement une main dans la chevelure blonde. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Emma qui passa ses bras autour de son ventre, comme pour rapprocher le bébé de son cœur. Elle savait que sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de regretter toutes ces années perdues. Elle évoqua néanmoins l'effet des hormones pour justifier sa réaction émotive avant que sa mère ne la prenne dans ses bras.

* * *

Regina reçut un coup de fil d'Henry lui demandant de venir le chercher à l'école. Elle n'était pas sereine à l'idée de laisser Emma seule, même pendant une période si restreinte. Celle-ci la rassura et la brune consentit à partir dans la mesure où Emma s'engageait à ne pas bouger et à garder le téléphone près d'elle.

«Ca va aller, répéta Emma pour la énième fois. Va-y, va le chercher, le fais pas attendre. Plus vite tu y vas et plus vite tu seras revenue » finit-elle.

La porte claqua. Elle entendit le moteur de la voiture émettre un son sourd avant de se faire plus lointain et le silence retomba.

Emma regarda son ventre d'un air pensif. Elle releva son large t-shirt et posa ses paumes contre sa peau. Elle se racla la gorge, déjà gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Allo bébé, ici Ma' ».

Elle rit nerveusement à cette phrase qu'elle trouvait déjà absurde. Elle continua néanmoins :

« Tu sais que je me sens stupide. J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. »

Le bébé poussa la main de sa mère comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était en tort. Elle reprit avec une moindre hésitation.

« Tu as été une sacrée surprise... On t'attendait pas tu sais ? Mais... je suis contente que tu sois là, lui confia-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis pressée de te voir... mais pas trop hein. Tu as encore trois belles semaines à faire au chaud. Après tu pourras sortir. »

Emma attendit quelques secondes et voyant que le bébé ne réagissait pas elle continua à lui parler :

« Tes grands-parents t'attendent avec impatience. Ton grand frère aussi... Mais je pense que la personne qui t'attend avec le plus d'impatience, avec moi bien sûr, c'est Maman. Je sais que tu l'aimes déjà : dès que tu l'entends, tu bouges, tu te retournes et tu me broies les cotes. »

Elle se tut de nouveau. Elle sourit en le sentant se mouvoir sous ses doigts. Elle continua de lui parler ainsi décrivant des figures imaginaires sur la surface de sa peau. Il bougeait parfois, participant à cet échange.

« Je savais que j'avais raison, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté. Maman t'aime énormément aussi... Je sais que je ne t'ai pas vraiment beaucoup parlé... Et je te demande pardon... Mais tu dois savoir que cela ne change rien. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Le bébé lui donna un coup, répondant de la seule manière dont il disposait pour le moment. Elle sourit puis l'informa qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Emma recouvrit son ventre de son t-shirt et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture. Elle lâcha un soupir traduire son agacement quand elle constata que sa tasse de chocolat qui reposait sur la table basse était déjà vidée de son contenu. Elle décida de passer outre sa faim et d'attendre que Regina revienne. Elle ne somnola que quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer.

Henry vint dans le salon. Il embrassa sa mère blonde et dit bonjour au bébé. Il partit aussitôt dans sa chambre afin de faire ses devoirs. Regina prit place aux côtés d'Emma et rajusta la couverture.

\- « Faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord sur le prénom avant qu'il arrive, commença la blonde.

\- Oui mais tu es butée, répliqua doucement Regina dans un sourire.

\- Toi aussi, ce qui n'arrange rien... Ma mère m'a raconté une histoire et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait laisser le bébé choisir.

\- Comment ça ?, fit-elle, intriguée.

\- Donne-moi tes mains » lui intima Emma.

Cette dernière se redressa et se débarrassa de l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle replaça d'un vague geste de la main sa chevelure blonde dont les boucles tapissèrent son dos.

\- « Cependant, prévint Regina. s'il choisi un prénom absurde, je tiens à ce que ce soit nous qui ayons le dernier mot.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sens qu'il va bien choisir. »

Emma sourit et posa finalement les mains de Regina et les siennes sur son ventre.

* * *

« Vous savez, il va pas partir en courant si jamais vous le laissez trente secondes dans son berceau. »

Henry abaissa sa bande dessinée et regarda ses mères. Regina tenait le bébé dans ses bras, bien serré contre son cœur. Tout près d'elle, Emma était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, collée à elle. Du bout de son index, elle caressait doucement la joue du nouveau-né. Elles n'arrivaient pas encore à croire qu'il était réellement là.

Le four sonna et Regina logea le bébé dans les bras d'Emma qui ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre. La blonde déplia ses jambes et s'ajusta bien confortablement sur le sofa.

La brune revint quelques secondes plus tard et reprit place sur le canapé, tout près d'Emma et de leur bébé. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma qui sentit ses cheveux bruns chatouiller sa nuque.

\- « J'ai remarqué qu'il avait tes mains et tes pieds, dit la blonde tendit que le nourrisson attrapait fermement le petit doigt qu'elle lui tendait.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Il n'aura pas ta démarche de canard..., argua Regina moqueuse et Emma la sentit sourire contre son épaule.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai...

\- Si, Ma', tu as une démarche... singulière, appuya Henry.

\- Même en étant Daniel, tu n'as pas pu complètement effacer ta démarche. »

Regina la sentit hausser les épaules de défaitisme. La brune sourit et décrivit doucement les contours du visage du nourrisson, de ses petites oreilles. Elle effleura ses petits cheveux bruns déjà nombreux avant de caresser de nouveau sa joue. Elle le détailla encore, ne se lassant jamais de contempler ce petit être.

Il avait une fine bouche qui ne ressemblait rien aux lèvres pulpeuses de sa mère brune... En revanche, on ne pouvait nier la similitude flagrante qu'il avait avec Emma. Il était encore bien jeune mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait déjà un visage anguleux, aux traits saillants. Peut-être que sa perception des choses étaient renforcées parce qu'il était un garçon mais Regina devinait derrière ses traits enfantins, certains aspects du visage de Daniel.

\- « Il a ton nez aussi, je crois, reprit Emma.

\- Mmmh, fit la brune en réponse. Mais il a ton visage, ta bouche et tes oreilles... Et tes yeux aussi.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'ils sont bleus. Ils peuvent devenir marrons ou verts aussi.

\- Non il a tes yeux. »

Regina se redressa et passa une main sur sa nuque engourdie. Le bébé la suivit doucement du regard.

« C'est marrant comment il te regarde.

Il te regarde pareil, contra gentiment Regina tandis que le nouveau-né serait son doigt de sa main.

Non, non. Toi il te _regarde_. Tiens regarde-le,_ là_. Il te lâche pas des yeux. On dirait qu'il a peur que tu t'en aille.

Tu fais des suppositions ridicules, sourit Regina. Hein c'est vrai que Ma' dit n'importe quoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère au nourrisson.

J'pense que Ma' a raison » intervint Henry qui était de nouveau plongé dans sa bande-dessinée.

Nathan regardait sa mère brune avec intensité. Il cherchait ses yeux et une fois qu'il les trouvait il ne les quittait pas. Regina n'osait encore le confier ni à Emma ni à Henry, pourtant l'idée se formulait de plus en plus nettement dans son esprit...

« Oh Nathan... Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai attendu », songea-t-elle.

Nathan sourit en réponse au sourire éclatant que lui accordait sa mère brune. C'était ridicule et pourtant en regardant ce petit bout aux cheveux déjà nombreux et d'un noir de jais, elle se dit encore une fois qu'elle y reconnaissait un peu les traits de Daniel. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être_ lui_, cet enfant perdu jadis qui revenait à présent. C'était peut-être impossible mais... qui pourrait le dire ?

L'amour, le Véritable Amour est magique. Ce n'est pas une magie commune il s'agit de la magie la plus puissante de toutes. Il peut transcender la réalité, s'affranchir des barrières du temps, se détacher de nos peurs les plus sombres, annihiler nos tristesses les plus profondes. Ce pouvoir extraordinaire, s'il est partagé, peut créer le bonheur. Et ceci, personne ne peut en parler avec plus de foi qu'Emma et Regina.

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**La première version de cette fanfiction faisait 14 000 mots.**

Keiitaroo** m'a beaucoup aidée avec ce chapitre. J'avais, au départ, opté pour un déni de grossesse total et Emma se rendait compte qu'elle était enceinte au moment où le travail commençait. **Keiitaroo** m'a - judicieusement - fait remarquer que c'était un peu too much et pour pour les lecteurs, et pour Emma et Regina. C'est **Keiitaroo** qui a eu l'idée de "faire reprendre" à Emma la grossesse de Regina là où elle s'était arrêtée.**

**L'idée générale de la fanfiction m'est venue en repensant à **_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_**, quand on se rend compte que c'est Harry lui-même qui a créé le Patronus qui l'a sauvé lui et Sirius. Harry a influencé son propre passé et on découvre son histoire alors qu'il l'a déjà modifiée, même si on ne s'en rend compte que plus tard. J'ai adapté le principe sur **_Once Upon a Time_** et j'ai brodé autour.**

**J'ai pris le prénom Nathan parce qu'il vient de l'hébreu, comme le prénom Daniel. Nathan signifie "Dieu a donné". Je cherchais "Dieu a secouru" mais c'était Lazarre alors j'ai pas pris... Le "langage des oiseaux" consiste à faire une correspondance sonore avec un autre mot. Ainsi, par exemple, Sylvie devient "s'il vit". Et donc pour Nathan, ça donne "n'attend". **

** Daniel signifie "Dieu est mon juge".**

**Encore un grand merci à **Keiitaroo** de m'avoir aidée et conseillée sur cette fanfiction. :)**

**Et merci à vous d'avoir lu. :)**


End file.
